Harry Potter et la Lutte Elémentaire
by Anonymous59-62
Summary: Suite à la découverte de ses pouvoirs cachés et à ses péripéties l'année précédente, voir mon autre fanfiction, Harry Potter et la Trace du mal, Harry Potter doit redoubler de prudence face à Voldemort...
1. Mais où est Potter ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages, objets, lieux, etc, des tomes précédents appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Le reste est à moi !

**Cette fic' n'est pas liée au HP6 de JKR**

**Elle est liée à tout les tomes sauf ce dernier**

**Elle est liée à une fic' que j'ai précédemment écrite : Harry Potter et la Trace du Mal ("Mon HP6")**

**Vous devriez pouvoir comprendre cette fic' même sans avoir lu "mon HP6", mais une fois cette fic' lue, l'intrigue de "mon HP6" vous sera spoilée. Si vous projetez donc de lire les deux, commencez donc par Harry Potter et la Trace du Mal ;) C'est aussi de moi, bien sûr **

Sachez que je réponds toujours aux reviews, quand j'en ai la possibilité technique et quand je suis assez en état pour le faire :)

Bonne lecture !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter et la Lutte Elémentaire

Chapitre 1 : Mais où est Potter ?

Les fenêtres de Privet Drive brillaient sous le soleil d'un samedi midi. La plupart des habitants se trouvaient dans leur jardin où ils avaient moins chaud que dans leur maison, et les Dursleys ne dérogeaient pas à la règle. Ils transpiraient abondamment tout en siroteant leur limonade à l'ombre, près des rares arbustes et n'étaient pas décidés à faire quoi que ce soit.

Le temps passait, et les Dursleys ne se déplaçaient que pour aller chercher une nouvelle bouteille de limonade. L'après-midi s'annonçait long...

Pendant ce temps, un adolescent de bientôt dix-sept ans lisait un livre dans sa chambre...cela aurait pu paraître normal s'il n'avait pas en sa possession une baguette magique, une malle remplie d'ingrédients pour préparer des potions, une chouette dans une cage, des livres traitant de l'Histoire de la Magie...

Oui, quelque chose n'était pas normal : cet adolescent était un sorcier ! Et pas n'importe quel sorcier, il était le célèbre Harry Potter, seule personne pouvant se vanter d'avoir survécu à Voldemort, le plus puissant mage noir du siècle. Pourtant, il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Harry de se vanter...

Pour le moment, le sorcier travaillait humblement sur ses devoirs en Histoire de la Magie, un devoir sur les origines de la baguette magique. Tout à coup, il entendit du bruit, et comprit que les Dursleys s'étaient lassés de leur sieste au soleil...l'oncle Vernon n'allait pas tarder à monter pour voir ce que faisait "ce satané Potter".

Inutile de préciser que Harry et les Dursleys se détestaient. Ceux-ci méprisaient en effet la magie, et avaient tyrannisé Harry pendant son enfance...et celui-ci leur rendait bien leur mépris ! A présent, il pouvait utiliser la magie quand il voulait, ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait menacer les Dursleys comme bon lui semblait ! Toutefois, il préférait éviter les disputes, préférant s'amuser avec Ron et Hermione.

Ron et Hermione étaient les principaux amis de Harry à Poudlard, et le trio bénéficiait de solides liens d'amitié. Les années précédentes, Harry n'avait pu leur rendre visite et devait se contenter d'envoyer et de recevoir des lettres, par hibou. Mais cette année-ci, avec la découverte de ses pouvoirs cachés, cela avait été bien différent !

En effet, l'année dernière, Harry s'était découvert, avec l'aide de Dumbledore, des pouvoirs cachés, en absorbant un élixir extrêmement rare, le Révélateur de Pouvoirs, qui restait en lui. Cela montrait que Harry n'en avait pas fini avec les phénomènes extraordinaires, même chez les sorciers !

Harry, ne voulant pas subir la présence de son oncle, se décida à aller chez Ron, où la famille Granger passait ses vacances. Il se concentra sur la maison de son ami, et comme les autres fois, un éclair noir sortit de son front. Cet éclair avait exactement la même forme que la cicatrice de Harry, trace du mauvais sort que Voldemort avait tenté de jeter sur Harry. Ce sortilège s'était d'ailleurs retourné contre le mage noir, qui avait été considérablement affaibli pendant près de treize ans !

L'éclair noir s'immobilisa à une quinzaine de centimètres du front de Harry. Il s'élargit et s'arrondit pour former une espèce de trou noir. Harry, habitué depuis longtemps à ce phénomène, ne s'en émut guère et marcha rapidement vers le vortex en tenant fermement sa baguette magique.

Tout se passa très rapidement. Au moment où Harry allait atteindre le trou noir, il entendit Vernon tourner la poignée de sa chambre. Mais trop tard ! Harry atteint le vortex et tout le décor environnant fut noyé par les ténèbres. Le sorcier n'entendit même pas le cri de surprise de son oncle en voyant sa chambre vide, il était déjà en route pour le Terrier !

Après un voyage qui lui sembla rapide et éternel pendant lequel Harry avait l'impression de tomber et de voler, le sorcier parvint à destination. Dans une explosion de lumière _noire_, il rencontra de nouveau une surface solide sous ses pieds. Une fois que la brume qui accompagnait ses voyage se fut dissipée, Harry put enfin voir le Terrier.

La première fois, Ron avait suggéré à Harry de lui rendre visite. Celui-ci s'était donc concentré sur le Terrier, s'était avancé, avait voyagé...et était apparu devant Mrs Weasley, qui

avait poussé un hurlement strident de surprise ! Harry s'était, depuis, mis d'accord avec les Weasleys sur l'endroit où il devait arriver.

Harry appréciait beaucoup la famille Weasley, qui l'avait si souvent invité les étés pendant lesquels il devait supporter les Dursleys ! D'ailleurs, cette année, les Weasley avaient dit à Harry qu'il pouvait venir quand il le désirait. Voldemort n'étant pas au fait de ces déplacements, et le pouvoir de Harry étant rapide à utiliser, les risques étaient négligeables !

Harry se dirigea donc vers l'étrange bâtisse qu'était le Terrier et atteint la porte, à laquelle il frappa. Ce fut Mrs Weasley qui ouvrit. Elle sourit immédiatement en voyant Harry.

-Bonjour Harry ! s'exclama-telle.

-Bonjour Mrs Weasley, répondit Harry. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas trop...

-Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas, notre porte est toujours ouverte pour toi ! Entre donc...

Harry s'exécuta, entra dans la maison et laissa Mrs Wealsey s'occuper de ses tâches quotidiennes. Dans la cuisine, le sorcier rencontra Mrs Granger.

-Tiens, bonjour Harry ! dit-elle.

-Bonjour Mrs Granger, répondit Harry. Savez-vous où sont Ron et Hermione ?

-Dans la chambre de Fred et Georges, en train de tester je-ne-sais-quoi...dit Mrs Granger.

-Merci ! répondit Harry.

Sur ce, il fila au premier étage en saluant Mr Weasley et Mr Granger. Une fois arrivé devant la porte de Fred et Georges, il frappa.

-Entrez, répondit une voix.

Harry ouvrit donc la porte et vit Ron, Hermione, Fred et Georges regroupés autour d'un petit chaudron. Le sorcier salua les Weasley et Hermione, puis leur demanda ce que contenait ce chaudron.

-Une nouvelle invention, répondit Georges.

Harry, mû par un instinct de survie, s'éloigna du chaudron, mais Fred le rassura.

-Rien à craindre Harry, il faut l'avaler pour en sentir les effets ! dit-il.

Cependant, ceci ne rassura guère Harry. Il reprit toutefois courage.

-Et qui serait assez fou pour avaler ça ? demanda-t-il.

-Oh, mais les victimes ne savent pas ce qu'elles mangent ou boivent...répondit malicieusement Georges.

-Ce qu'il veut dire, continua Fred, ce que le résultat est sous forme de poudre...il suffit de verser cette poudre sur n'importe quel aliment ou boisson et la poudre est absorbée. Ensuite, celui qui mange ou qui boit la nourriture ou la boisson piégée subit les effets...

-Et qu'est-ce que ça fait, exactement ? demanda Harry, soucieux de savoir si ce qu'il avait devant lui représentait une menace.

-Tout d'abord, répondit Georges, la personne qui avale cette poudre commence à enfler. Ensuite, elle lévite et enfin, elle se dégonfle et retombe d'un coup sur le sol !

-Ils se sont inspirés d'un certain sort que tu as lancé il y a trois ans...ajouta sournoisement Ron.

-Oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris, marmona Harry, qui ne voulait pas évoquer son accès de colère envers la tante Marge, l'abominable soeur de Vernon qui avait terminé la soirée par une lévitation, gonflée.

-On a baptisé cette poudre la Poudre des Cieux, dit Fred. Et on espère en vendre pas mal, vu la simplicité d'utilisation !

Harry sourit. Il se dit que la famille Weasley avait de la chance, en comportant Fred et Georges Weasley. Au début, leur carrière dans les farces et attrapes n'était pas soutenue par leur mère, mais voyant ses fils jumeaux riches et heureux, elle avait changé d'avis. Fred et Georges aidaient financièrement leur famille. En effet, les Weasley, malgré leur coeur d'or, étaient très pauvres. Harry, qui avait hérité de la fortune de ses parents, aurait bien voulu les aider, mais il savait qu'ils auraient refusé.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry regardait également le chaudron. Tout à coup, celui-ci se mit à bouilloner. Harry recula d'un pas mais sut insctictivement que les contenu serait inoffensif pour lui.

Harry avait souvent ces sortes de révélations depuis qu'il avait absorbé le Révélateur. Sans doute un effet secondaire, toutefois avantageux et utile. Les effets du Révélateur ne s'estomperaient que quand Harry en aurait fini avec la découverte de ses pouvoirs cachés. Cela pouvait prendre un mois...ou un an...voire plus. Pour découvrir un pouvoir caché, il fallait se trouver dans une situation où l'on en avait besoin. Vu que le sorcier avait déjà été exposé à de nombreuses situations, il doutait que les pouvoirs restants seraient d'une grande utilité...

-Ah, c'est prêt ! s'enthousiasma Georges. Qui veut la tester ?

Silence complet. Apparement, personne ne désirait confier sa vie aux mélanges détonnants mais imprévisibles des frères Weasleys. Soudain, Harry eut une boufée de courage inattendue, preuve qu'il était un vrai Gryffondor.

-Moi je veux bien, déclara-t-il.

Ces simples paroles eurent l'effet de la foudre.

-Tu n'y penses pas ? s'exclama Hermione. C'est trop dangereux !

La sorcière se tourna vers les jumeaux.

-Quand à vous deux, vous devriez vous contenter des mélanges que vous avez faits, encore heureux que vous ne soyez pas morts empoisonnés !

-On dirait ma mère...grogna Ron. Si Harry a envie de tester ça, il peut le faire ! Il est assez grand pour décider tout seul, non ?

-Ronnie, tu es un vrai frère ! s'exclama Fred. Alors Harry, tu veux toujours goûter ?

-Bien sûr ! répondit-il.

Fred prit alors de la poudre dans le chaudron à présent froid, et Georges partit. Celui-ci revint rapidement avec un grand verre de jus de citrouille. Ceci éveilla l'appetit de Ron.

-Euh, je pourrais en avoir un peu sans poudre ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, frérot, répondit Georges. On l'a préparé exprès pour notre co...notre volontaire !

Ron fut un instant tenté d'être ce cobaye, mais il renonça lorsqu'il vit la poudre se répandre dans le liquide, qui l'absorba aussitôt.

-Tu peux boire, Harry, dit Fred.

Harry prit le verre et le but. Le jus était délicieux ! Tout à coup, Harry ressentit une sensation étrange, comme s'il allait se renplir d'air. Mais au même moment, son cerveau reçut une étrange information. Harry se concentra, et sous l'air ahuri des autres, il sembla briller légèrement. Il redevint ensuite normal, et Harry sut que les effets s'étaient estompés.

Ignorant l'air étonné des autres, Harry reçut de nouvelles informations dans son esprit. Ce dont il avait fait usage n'était pas un pouvoir caché, mais c'était tout de même une discipline extrêmement dure à maîtriser, un peu comme les sorts sans baguette, mais en beaucoup plus dur. Harry sut que sa maîtrise du phénomène signifiait qu'il était capable de le reproduire, mais que cela serait long est dur, voire impossible, si Harry n'avait pas la volonté nécessaire.

Les autres personnes présentes continuant de le fixer en attendant un quelconque résultat, Harry déclara :

-Non, je ne gonflerai pas.

Encore abasourdi, Georges s'exclama soudain :

-Oh non, c'est raté, il va falloir tout recommencer !

-Mais si, c'est réussi, répondit Harry. J'ai simplement fait usage de je-ne-sais quoi pour annuler les effets...

-Ca me dit quelque chose...marmona Hermione. Mais je ne m'en souviens plus...

-Un autre pouvoir caché ? s'écria un peu trop fort Ron.

Heureusement, le Terrier ne comportait pas d'individu suspect !

-Non, répondit Harry. D'ailleurs, je pense que vous pourriez aussi l'apprendre...

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls, sans doute grâce au Révélateur.

-Et comment pourrait-on l'apprendre ? questionna Hermione, apparement pressée de pouvoir annuler les effets de certaines potions.

-Aucune idée, avoua Harry. On en saura sans doute plus un peu plus tard...

-D'accord, répondit Hermione, un peu déçue.

Fred, qui avait contemplé sceptiquement sa poudre pendant la conversation, dit :

-Eh bien, on dirait que notre poudre marche !

Puis, il ajouta :

-Mais tu sais Harry, là on prépare l'objet du siècle !

-Le genre de truc qui te rend célèbre auprès de tous les farceurs ! précisa Georges.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandèrent avidement Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Les jumeaux se firent un clin d'oeil complice.

-C'est une surprise, répondit Fred. Et si on vous le disait, ça n'en serait plus une !

-J'espère au moins que ça n'est pas dangereux...gronda Hermione.

Les autres préférèrent se taire, et Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à sa Montre de Protection, cadeau de Harry.

-Il se fait tard, Harry, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, les Dursleys vont finir par s'inquiéter...dit-elle.

Harry ricana.

-Même si j'étais absent pendant trois mois, ils ne s'inquièteraient pas ! Mais bon, je commence à avoir faim, et je préfère éviter la Poudre des Cieux...je peux la contrer une fois mais pas deux !

-D'accord, Harry, répondit Ron. Bonne soirée !

-Bonne soirée, répondit Harry.

Après avoir dit au revoir aux occupants de la chambre, aux Weasley et aux Granger, Harry se rendit dans le jardin et se concentra sur Privet Drive...

Après avoir constaté l'absence de Harry, l'oncle Vernon se fâcha, une fois de plus :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui nous a pris de l'accueillir chez nous ? pesta-t-il tandis que sa femme et son fils l'écoutaient sans dire un mot.

-Malgré tout ce qu'on lui a fait, ce maudit neveu n'a pas abandonné..._Vous-Savez-Quoi_ ! poursuivit-il. Au contraire ! Maintenant, il a le droit de l'utiliser en dehors de son...école ! Pourquoi ne vient-il pas _les_ rejoindre en nous laissant en paix ?

-S'il passait ses vacances hors d'ici, un ma...euh, _quelqu'un_ pourrait l'attaquer ! Et _ils_ nous feraient payer cher sa mort...tenta Pétunia.

Ceci eut pour effet de calmer temporairement Vernon, qui regardait la télévision en compagnie de son fils, qui ne suivait plus son régime, et qui, par conséquent, regrossissait.

Dudley Dursley était le cousin de Harry, et les deux garçons se détestaient, Harry ayant toutefois de plus redoutables ennemis ! Dudley était massif, pratiquait la boxe depuis deux ans et parcourait les rues, la nuit, en compagnie de sa bande. Toutefois, le fait que Harry puisse utiliser librement la magie avait complètement changé son attitude vis à vis de Harry. Depuis leur naissance jusqu'à leurs onze ans, Dudley avait considéré Harry comme un frêle punching-ball. Quand Harry avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier mais qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie pendant les vacances, Dudley le frappait rarement, mais le frappait quand même. L'année dernière, le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, avait réussi à obtenir une autorisation spéciale afin que Harry puisse se servir de la magie en cas d'attaque de Voldemort. Evidemment, ça n'était qu'un prétexte, car Harry pouvait utiliser la magie si sa vie en dépendait, mais l'autorisation lui permattait de l'utiliser à n'importe quel moment. Depuis ce jour, fatidique pour son gros cousin, Harry contrôlait totalement Dudley, le ridiculisant même devant ses amis, sa baguette cachée dans sa poche. Et Dudley ne pouvait absolument pas répondre aux provocations de Harry, sous peine de risquer un mauvais sort particulièrement puissant...

Vernon commeça à se lasser du programme télévisé, et, constatant que Harry n'était pas encore rentré, ils se leva et recommença à grommeler :

-Mais que fait-il, enfin, ça n'est pas normal de rester aussi longtemps dehors...

L'oncle Vernon semblait ignorer que son propre fils passait la moitié de la nuit dans la rue, occupé à vandaliser des bancs publics, à fumer en compagnie de sa bande...

Vernon regarda de nouveau la télévision, mais, cinq minutes plus tard, s'exclama :

-Mais où est-il donc ? Peut être voudrait-il arriver après le repas...eh bien dans ce cas, il n'aura rien du tout !

Un nouvelle fois, Vernon reporta son attention sur l'appareil devant lui, mais une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il explosa :

-MAIS OU EST POTTER ? hurla-t-il.

BANG !

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh ! s'exclamèrent en coeur les Dursleys.

Puis, ils tombèrent, évanouis. Harry, entouré de brume noire, tentait de distinguer le décor environant. Enfin, il aperçut les trois Durlseys au sol et s'inquièta : pourvu qu'il ne les ait pas tués...non pas qu'il tenait tant que ça à eux, mais il n'aimerait pas tuer qui que ce soit, excepté Voldemort, bien sûr !

En les regardant de plus près, Harry constata qu'ils étaient seulement évanouis, ce qui l'agaça légèrement. Même s'il avait la magie à sa disposition, il préférait éviter les regards haineux de sa famille...hors, l'apparition soudaine et bruyante du Survivant dans un flot de lumière noire _était_ une raison valable pour déclecher l'énervement des Dursleys !

Harry, tout en les regardant, se demanda que faire. Il songea soudain à passer la nuit au Terrier. Les Weasleys accepteraient certainement, et Voldemort ne pourrait pas le trouver en une seule nuit !

-C'est décidé, je vais chez Ron, marmona Harry pour lui-même.

Il monta alors à l'étage, entra dans sa chambre, et rassembla ses affaires. Une fois tout rangé dans sa valise -exceptée Hedwidge, sa chouette, qui était dans sa cage-, Harry la tint bien en main et se concentra de nouveau sur le Terrier.

L'éclair noir apparut une nouvelle fois, il s'élargit, et Harry avança péniblement sous le poids de sa valise et de l'effort requis pour maintenir le vortex en place. Enfin, le sorcier atteignit le trou noir, et il eut de nouveau l'impression de voler et de tomber en même temps.

Enfin, dans une explosion de lumière noire, Harry apparut au Terrier et alla frapper à la porte. Ce fut Mrs Weasley qui ouvrit.

-Tiens, encore toi, Harry ? Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

Alors, Harry lui expliqua rapidement la situation. Quand il eut fini, Mrs Wealsey demanda :

-Mais est-ce que Dumbledore approuverait-il ceci ? Oh, ajouta-t-elle, tu ne peux pas passer la nuit en _leur_ compagnie après cet incident...entre, tu peux rester pour cette nuit !

-Merci Mrs Weasley, s'exclama Harry en entrant.

Le sorcier rencontra ensuite les autres occupants de la bâtisse, auxquels il expliqua la situation.

-Est-ce vrai que tu peux te téléporter n'importe où n'importe quand ? demanda Mr Granger, vaguement interressé.

-Oui, répondit Harry. Mais je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire, c'est dû au mauvais sort de Voldemort...ajouta-t-il.

-Oh, dommage, dit Mr Granger. Ca m'aurait été très utilie pour aller soigner rapidement mes patients...

Harry resta un peu au rez-de-chaussée, puis il monta rendre visite à Fred, Georges, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Arrivé à l'étage, il frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, répondit une voix.

Harry ouvrit la porte, et Fred -ou Georges, Harry avait du mal à les distinguer- s'exclama :

-Harry ! Tu es encore là ?

-Eh oui, répondit le sorcier, ta mère m'a autorisé à passer la nuit ici !

-C'est super ! s'écria Ron.

Hermione, elle, restait songeuse...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry.

-Eh bien, je suis contente que tu restes pour cette nuit, mais...Voldemort pourrait te repérer ! lâcha-t-elle.

-Le répérer ? s'exclama Ron, interloqué. En une nuit ? Tu es folle ou quoi ?

-Désolée...répondit Hermione.

Mais l'on sentait au ton de sa voix qu'elle n'était pas convaincue...

Soudain, Mrs Wealsey les appela pour aller manger.

-Venez, vite ! Maman a préparé de bon petits plats !

-Toujours le même...marmonnèrent Harry, Hermione, Fred, Georges et Ginny.

Ils descendirent ensuite et sortirent pour manger dans le jardin, où la table était mise. Une fois assis entre Ron et Hermione, Harry discuta avec ses amis.

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé, les vacances ? demanda-t-il.

-C'était vraiment bien ! répondit Hermione. On s'amuse beaucoup ici, même si ça n'est pas l'idéal pour réviser...

Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire, puis Ron prit la parole.

-Eh bien, pour moi, c'était super ! A part les devoirs -surtout celui de Rogue-, on s'est bien amusés...on a joué aux cartes, au Quidditch (Harry ressentit un pincement au coeur en entendant ce mot ; malgré le fait qu'il était Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, Harry ne pouvait évidemment pas s'entraîner chez les Dursleys !), on a jeté plein de sorts...j'adore les vacances d'été !

-Je dois être la seule personne à detester les grandes vacances...dit ironiquement Harry. Mieux vaut les devoirs de Rogue que les tâches ménagères !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry, la rentrée est pour bientôt...le rassura Hermione. J'espère que je n'ai pas trop oublié mes cours pendant les vancances ! s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Tu rigoles ? ricana Ron. Chaque jour, tu as travaillé une demie-heure ! Et tu appelles ça être en vacances !

-Peut-être, mais au moins, j'ai fini tous mes devoirs maintenant ! répliqua Hermione. Tandis que toi...

-...je n'ai presque rien fait ! s'exclama fièrement Ron.

-...et tu vas donc devoir travailler plus tard ! complèta Hermione.

-S'il vous plaît, ne recommencez pas, tous les deux...les interrompit Harry.

Ron et Hermione se turent et Mrs Weasley arriva avec les plats. Plats qui lévitaient, et vinrent doucement se poser sur la table. L'instant préféré de Ron !

Le repas fut très bon ; Mrs Weasley devait avoir un don en tant que cuisinière...d'ailleurs, elle s'était surpassée pour ce soir-là ! Tous les convives se régalèrent et les plats se vidèrent rapidement.

Ron, de son côté, adressa discrètement la parole à Harry.

-Euh, Harry, dit-il. Désolé si Sirius n'est pas là, mais il a refusé l'invitation à cause de ses obligations envers l'Ordre...

-Dumbledore le considère comme un atout précieux, car tout le monde le croit mort, ajouta Hermione.

-Il pourrait penser un peu au fait que c'est aussi mon parrain, grommela Harry.

Ron et Hermione se turent pendant tout le reste du repas. Enfin, quand celui-ci s'acheva, les trois amis rentrèrent dans le bâtiment et allèrent dans la chambre de Ron, où deux lits étaient installés.

-Comme d'habitude, tu dormiras ici, mon vieux, dit Ron.

-D'accord, répondit Harry.

-Dites, intervint Hermione, vous avez progressé dans votre transformation ?

Harry et Ron comprirent immédiatement qu'elle parlait de la tranformation en Animagus. En effet, depuis l'année dernière, le trio avait entrepris de devenir tous trois Animagi. Ils avaient pu commencer grâce à un livre que les Maraudeurs avaient écrit. Toutefois, il n'était pas facile de devenir Animagus. Il fallait s'entraîner chaque jour pendant assez longtemps, faute de quoi survenaient des effets secondaires assez...désagréables, que tous trois avaient douloureusement expérimenté !

-Oui, mais je n'y suis pas encore arrivé, répondit Harry.

-Moi non plus, affirma Ron.

-Pas plus que moi, termina Hermione. Mais on progresse...Au fait, vous gardez bien les Miroirs sur vous ?

Les Miroirs de communication, fabriqués par Hermione, permettaient aux trois amis d'être constemment en liaison.

-Oui, mais on n'en a pas besoin...commença Harry.

-...car Harry peut nous téléporter quand il veut, complèta Ron.

-Mais si jamais on était...séparés, insista Hermione. Harry ne peut ni se téléporter dans des lieux qu'il ne connait pas, ni là où il y a un ennemi mortel.

-Hermione, je t'avais dis d'aller voir Trelawney pour ce genre de choses, soupira Ron. Tu vois tout en noir ! Enfin, détends, toi, Harry n'est pas en danger de mort !

-Si, justement ! répliqua la sorcière.

-Hermione ! s'exclamèrent les deux garçons.

-Vou devriez être plus prudents, tous les deux, continua Hermione. V...Voldemort n'est pas encore vaincu !

-Mais Harry va lui faire regretter d'être né ! s'exclama Ron avec ferveur.

-Du calme, Ron, intervint Harry. Dans un sens, Hermione a raison, je ne peux pas me permettre de faire n'importe quoi...mais en même temps, ça n'est pas une raison pour me barricader chez moi. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vaincrai Voldemort !

-Si tu le dis...répondirent Ron et Hermione, à moitié convaincus.

-Harry, tu t'es entraîné à utiliser tes pouvoirs cachés ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui, sauf pour le Doloris mental, répondit Harry. Par manque de cible...

-Dommage que Malefoy n'ait pas ton pouvoir de téléportation, déclara soudain Ron.

-Pourquoi ? demandèrent Harry et Hermione, intrigués.

-Car il se téléporterait chez les Dursleys pour attaquer Harry, et Harry le lui ferait payer cher ! acheva Ron.

Tous trois éclatèrent de rire. Soudain, Hermione proposa :

-Bon, si on allait se coucher ? J'aimerais être en forme demain !

-D'accord, répondirent Harry et Ron.

Sur ce, ils allèrent souhaiter une bonne nuit à toute la maisonnée, puis ils se couchèrent. Harry s'endormit rapidement, épuisé par ses téléportations répétées.


	2. Rêve et lettres

Chapitre 2 : Rêve et Lettres

Le sommeil de Harry fut très agité. Soudain, Harry se mit à faire un rêve étrange, qui n'avait rien d'un rêve...

Il se sentait emporté par une force inconnue, tout en restant lucide, et s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il avait oublié de se protéger mentalement ! Voldemort était sans doute en train d'établir un contact avec le Survivant, et ce dernier y assistait, impuissant.

Enfin, Harry déboucha dans un endroit sombre, aux contours flous, non délimités...face à Voldemort en personne ! Celui-ci prit la parole.

-Tiens, tiens, Potter...ça faisait longtemps...et je vois que tu es toujours aussi imprudent...dire que tu aurais pu m'éliminer, il y a deux mois, et qu'à la place, tu as sauvé cette sang-de-bourbe ! Et maintenant, tu ne te protèges plus ! C'est parfait, Potter...si tu continues comme ça, tu es à ma merci...

-Que voulez-vous ? demanda sèchement Harry.

-Ce que je veux ? répéta ironiquement Voldemort. Le pouvoir, évidemment ! Ne l'oublie pas, Potter, il n'y a ni bien, ni mal...

-Ca, c'est ce que vous faites croire à vos Mangemorts pour qu'ils vous suivent partout ! C'est pratique, cette "excuse", pour commettre des crimes atroces ! Mais malheurseusement, ça n'a pas convaincu énormément de sorciers !

-Ca, c'est ce que tu crois, Potter...

La curiosité de Harry s'éveilla. Se pourrait-il que Voldemort bénéficie de renforts inattendus ? Ca serait une information très importante !

-Pourquoi me dites-vous tout ça ? questionna Harry.

-Pour moi, tu es déjà mort, Potter, siffla Voldemort.

Harry se demandait bien où le Mage Noir voulait en venir ! On aurait dit qu'il tournait en rond...peut-être cherchait-il autre chose ? Harry se demandait également pourquoi Voldemort lui révélait autant de choses...

Le Révélateur de Pouvoirs et la vivacité d'esprit de Harry lui sauvèrent sûrement la vie, en effet, Harry comprit grâce au Révélateur et avec effroi que Voldemort tentait de le localiser pour l'attaquer ! Il fallait sortir de ce rêve au plus vite ! Malheureusement, Harry était à la merci de Voldemort...

C'est là que la vivacité d'esprit de Harry intervint. Il savait que quand il criait dans ses rêves, il criait également dans la réalité. Et quand il criait dans la réalité...quelqu'un venait immédiatement le réveiller !

Alors, Harry inspira aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Puis, il hurla de toutes ses forces. Au milieu de son hurlement assourdissant, il entendait Voldemort prononcer quelques paroles d'étonnement.

-Mais...que fais-tu Potter ? A quoi rime tout ça ? Tu vas arrêter, oui ?

Mais Harry, loin de s'arrêter, continua à hurler !

Enfin, au moment où Voldemort allait réussir, Harry se sentit de nouveau happé par l'obscurité. Lentement, il s'éloigna de Voldemort -qui hurlait à son tour, mais pour lancer des injures- et voyagea dans le noir total, en direction du Terrier...

Quand Harry reprit conscience, dans la réalité, il porta immédiatement ses mains à sa cicatrice, brûlante. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il continuait à crier ! Il remarqua toutefois Ron.

-Harry ! Harry ! qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'exclama Ron.

Ceci refit prendre conscience à Harry, même si sa cicatrice le brûlait toujours autant.

-Voldemort...articula Harry, les doigts crispés sur la Trace du Mal. Essayé...localiser...échoué...

-Quoi ? fit Ron, perplexe. Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-Voldemort -Ron frissonna- m'a attiré vers lui pour me localiser, reprit plus intelligiblement Harry. Mais grâce à toi et au Révélateur, il n'a pas réussi ! Je me suis réveillé avant !

-Mais pourquoi as-tu hurlé comme ça ? demanda Ron.

-Euh...bredouilla Harry, c'était le seul moyen d'attirer ton attention dans la réalité...

-Tu devrais le dire à Dumbeldore, proposa Ron.

-A quoi bon ? répondit Harry. Il le sait déjà, je lui en ai déjà parlé !

-Si tu le dis...dit Ron, un peu sceptique. Tu ferais mieux de te rendormir, il est à peu près minuit trente !

-D'accord, répondit Harry. Bonne nuit Ron.

-Euh...bonne nuit Harry, répondit Ron, en espérant que ce fût vrai.

Sur ce, Ron partit et Harry se rendormit difficilement. Toutefois, avant de s'endormir, il prit soin de se protéger mentalement, au cas où Voldemort l'attaquerait de nouveau. Que cela soit dû à la protection de Harry ou à l'abandon de Voldemort, le Survivant dormit paisiblement jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux, et entendit des voix assez proches.

-Je te dis qu'il ne risque pas d'apprécier, dit une voix que Harry reconnut comme étant celle de l'un des jumeaux Weasley. Ron m'a dit qu'il avait mal dormi.

Harry commençait à en avoir assez, que Ron raconte toutes ses visions à n'importe qui !

-Pourtant, ça pourrait être drôle, répondit l'autre jumeau. Même s'il n'apprécierait pas forcément !

-Hummm...tu ne penses pas que l'on devrait trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour tester la Montre Farceuse ? demanda le premier jumeau.

Harry comprit qu'ils parlaient d'une de leurs inventions, et ouvrit les yeux au moment précis où Fred et Georges s'avancèrent, une montre suspecte en main.

L'air ahuri des jumeaux Weasley devant Harry qui se leva d'un coup valait le détour ! Harry décida alors d'en profiter pour leur retourner la farce. Il leva sa main -à défaut de baguette- et s'exclama :

-Expelliarmus !

Harry avait réduit la puissance du sort, de plus, il le lançait sans baguette. Pourtant, grâce à ses pouvoirs cachés, le sort de Harry conserva une puissance respectable, et projeta les jumeaux contre le mur, sans toutefois les assomer.

-Bonjour, vous deux ! s'exclama joyeusement Harry.

-Euh...bonjour Harry, répondirent Fred et Georges, un peu étourdis.

-Désolé de vous avoir un peu...commença Harry.

-...jeté contre le mur ! acheva un des deux jumeaux en ricanant. Enfin, maintenant, il faudra se méfier de toi, le matin !

-Exactement ! approuva Harry, qui ne tenait guère à être victime d'autres farces des jumeaux à une heure aussi matinale !

Sur ce, les jumeaux repartirent de la chambre de Harry -sans doute pour faire de nouvelles expériences-. Harry constata que Ron était déjà levé. Le sorcier se prépara rapidement, et descendit. En s'approchant de la cuisine, Harry sentit des odeurs prometteuses...

"C'est peut-être aussi pour ça que Ron aime bien que je vienne !" se dit sarcastiquement Harry.

Une fois descendu, Harry constata qu'il y avait effectivement un petit-déjeuner relativement copieux ! Il salua rapidement tout le monde, puis rejoignit Ron et Hermione, qui étaient en train de manger.

-Bien dormi, Harry ? demanda Hermione.

-Il a eu une nouvelle vision, répondit aussitôt Ron.

-Merci, Ron, grogna Harry.

-Qu...quoi ? Une vision ? s'exclama discrètement Hermione. Harry, est-ce que c'est vrai ?

-La confiance règne ! fit remarquer Ron.

-Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai rêvé de Voldemort, avoua Harry.

-Qui a essayé de te localiser, ajouta traîtreusement Ron.

-Mais...Harry, poursuivit Hermione, il faut que tu en parles à Dumbledore !

-Comme je l'ai dit à Ron, Dumbledore est déjà au courant ! répondit Harry.

-D'accord...dit Hermione, se doutant que Dumbledore n'était pas informé des détails.

Les trois amis se turent et achevèrent leur repas. Une fois les assiettes vidées, Harry, Ron et Hermione remontèrent, en compagnie de Fred, Georges et Ginny.

-Je vais devoir rentrer chez les Dursley, annonça tristement Harry, une fois arrivé à l'étage.

-Je comprends...répondit Hermione. Avec Voldemort...

Tous les Weasleys tressaillirent.

-Eh bien, au revoir, Harry, dit Ron.

-Dis à ton cousin que l'on a pas mal de Poudre des Cieux en réserve pour lui ! ajouta Georges.

-Ca le rendrait peut-être plus léger...fit remarquer Harry. Mais les Dursley n'aimeraient pas voir leur Duddlychounet bloqué par le toit...

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Hermione et les Wealsey entrèrent dans la pièce pour assister aux expériences de Fred et Georges, et Harry se concentra sur Privet Drive.

L'éclair noir apparut instantanément, suivi du vortex. Harry marcha nonchalament vers le trou noir, et fut englouti par l'obscurité.

Les jours se succédèrent lentement, Harry attendant impatiemment la rentrée. Evidemment, il pouvait retourner chez les Weasley, mais il ne devait plus prendre le risque d'y dormir...

Le sorcier n'avait pas été puni par les Dursley, mais comme il s'y attendait, son assiette était nettement moins remplie que d'habitude, et les Dursley le regardaient de travers.

Arriva alors le 31 juillet, un jour ordinaire pour les Dursley, mais inhabituel pour Harry. En effet, ce jour-ci était le jour de son anniversaire.

Bien sûr, les Dursley ne prêtaient jamais attention à l'anniversaire de Harry, allant jusqu'à l'ignorer complètement. Mais depuis qu'il étudiait la magie à Poudlard, Harry recevait plusieurs hiboux -le moyen d'expédier des lettres et des colis chez les sorciers- de la part de ses camarades, et, plus récemment, de son parrain, Sirius Black, qu'il avait fait échapper 4 ans auparavant, et qu'il avait retrouvé l'année précédente.

Cette journée-ci, Harry aurait 17 ans. En songeant à son âge, Harry réalisa qu'il devenait majeur, et qu'il pourrait apprendre le transplanage, afin de se retrouver dans un autre endroit. Même si le Transplanage était quasiment inutile pour Harry, qui possédait son propre pouvoir, le Survivant préférait tout de même l'apprendre, "au cas où".

Harry devrait également passer son ASPIC, un haut examen destiné aux élèves de septième année de Poudlard. Le sorcier avait besoin de cet examen pour devenir Auror, un chasseur de mages noirs. Les Aurors étaient recrutés selon des critères très stricts, Harry devait donc parfaitement réussir son ASPIC...

Même s'il s'y attendait, Harry fut légèrement vexé en constatant que les Dursleys se comportaient comme n'importe quel jour de l'année -sauf celui de l'anniversaire de Dudley, évidemment. Il mangea silencieusement son petit-déjeuner, et fila dans sa chambre terminer l'un de ses devoirs. Harry attendait les lettres, qu'il aimait tant recevoir...

Le sorcier resta toute la journée dans sa chambre, achevant les devoirs qu'il lui restait afin de passer paisiblement ses derniers jours de vacances. Harry s'entraîna entre autres à la transformation en Animagus, sa silhouette devenant à peine perceptible lors de ses entraînements, preuve que Harry progressait notablement.

Le Survivant savait déjà que Ron se transformerait en marmotte, Hermione en aigle, et lui-même en écureuil. Restait à rendre cette transformation possible, rapide et durable...ce qui n'était pas gagné !

Après s'être épuisé physiquement et intellectuellement et ayant peu mangé, Harry fut content de voir le soir arriver et ses devoirs achevés. Il alla manger en compagnie des Dursley, remonta dans sa chambre, se prépara et se coucha, tout en restant éveillé, bien entendu.

Le temps passa. Harry regarda sa montre. Il était 23 heures. Le temps semblait prendre un malin plaisir à passer lentement ce soir-là !

Enfin, vers 23 heures 30, le sorcier entendit des coups sur la vitre. Il alla ouvrir, et un hibou moyen duc, que Harry reconnut comme étant l'un des hiboux de Poudlard, vint se poser près le la cage d'Hedwige -la chouette blanche de Harry-, qui le regarda avec réticence.

Le Survivant prit l'enveloppe que transportait le hibou et l'ouvrit. Trois lettres tombèrent. Harry les ramassa, et lu la première.

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Vous voudrez bien prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le 5 septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de King's Cross, quai n°9 3/4 à onze heures précises._

_En raison des évènements récents, de nouvelles options sont proposées aux sixièmes et septièmes années. Ces options sont récapitulées dans la liste des livres. Dans cette enveloppe se trouve également un parchemin vierge. Veuillez le revoyer avec les options choisies cette année. notez que si vous voulez suivre ces nouveaux cours, vous devrez acheter le livre correspondant._

_Vous trouverez sous ce pli la liste des livres qui vous seront nécessaires au cours de l'année scolaire._

_Je tiens également à vous féliciter, pour avoir passé avec succès les examens de Potions et de Métamorphose de fin d'année._

_Avec mes meilleurs sentiments,_

_Professeur McGonagall, directrice-adjointe_

Harry remarqua alors que la troisième "lettre" n'était qu'un vulgaire parchemin. Le sorcier entama donc la lecture de la seconde lettre.

_Les élèves de septième année devront se procurer les ouvrages suivants :_

_Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 7), par Miranda Fauconnette._

_Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des sorciers de haut niveau, par Emeric G. Changé_

_Les Potions de grand pouvoir , par Baltus G. Tournémal_

_Tout sur les herbes magiques puissantes, par Botanis D. Plantes_

_L'élite des occlumens (optionel), par Jean C. Fermé_

_L'élite des legillimens (optionel), par Jean C. Fermé_

_La Puissance Naturelle à son summum (optionel), par Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore_

_La force de l'esprit (optionnel), par John Kinesis_

_Les sombres communications (optionnel), par Albert Pensée_

_Rester de marbre face aux sombres breuvages (optionnel), par William G. Resisté_

_Les options sont, dans l'ordre, les suivantes :_

_-Occlumancie (6ème année)_

_-Legillimencie (6ème année)_

_-Puissance naturelle (6ème année)_

_-Télékinésie (7ème année)_

_-Téléphatie de communication (7ème année)_

_-Resistance aux Potions (7ème année)_

_Les avantages de chacune des options :_

_Permet de fermer son esprit à la Legillimencie_

_Permet d'interpréter avec plus ou moins de succès les pensées d'autrui_

_Permet de s'améliorer à l'exercice de la magie sans baguette_

_Permet de manipuler avec plus ou moins de succès les objets environnants_

_Permet de communiquer avec quelqu'un d'autre sans forcer la pensée_

_Permet d'atténuer ou d'annuler les effets d'une ou de plusieurs potion(s)_

Harry réfléchit pendant quelques minutes. Il y avait là plusieurs options pouvant lui être extrêmement utile. En cas d'empoisonnement, il pourrait contrer les effets de la potion. Il pourrait déplacer les objets par la pensée, ou communiquer discrètement avec ses amis...

Cette pensée remua un souvenir en Harry. En effet, Voldemort avait communiqué par _pensée_ lors de l'attaque du Ministère, quand il était paralysé. Sur le moment, Harry n'y avait pas prêté attention, trop occupé à soigner Hermione, mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, il devenait évident que Voldemort connaissait cet art -mais s'en servait plutôt mal !

En ce qui concernait les options de sixième année -que Harry avait toutes prises-, le Survivant se débrouillait plutôt bien, sachant jeter convenablement un sort mineur sans baguette, pouvant protéger son esprit ou en infiltrer d'autres...

Mais si Harry prenait toutes les options, il devrait faire face à un autre problème : voir ses heures de travail augmenter considérablement ! Or, le soir, Harry devait s'entraîner au Quidditch, faire ses devoirs, s'exercer avec ses pouvoirs cachés, s'entraîner pour la transformation en Animagus...tant de choses importantes !

Pourtant, le sorcier ne pouvait se permettre de manquer ce genre de cours...il prit, par conséquent, une décision.

"Tant pis si mon emploi du temps est serré, se dit-il. Je DOIS apprendre tout ça, et le plus vite possible !"

Harry prit donc le parchemin vierge, et rédigea dessus une réponse.

_Mme McGonagall,_

_Je vous écris pour vous annoncer les nouvelles matières que je choisis en septième année. Evidemment, je garderai celles que j'ai pris en sixième année._

_Je souhaiterais assister aux cours suivants :_

_-Télékinésie_

_-Télépathie de communication_

_-Resistance aux Potions_

_Cordialement,_

_Harry James Potter_

Le sorcier posa alors sa plume, enroula le parchemin et le confia au hibou moyen duc, qui attendait patiemment. Une fois la réponse attachée, celui-ci déploya ses ailes, et sortit rapidement de la pièce pour s'envoler vers Poudlard...

Harry était loin d'être fatigué, et il se mit à tourner en rond pour tromper son ennui, tandis qu'Hedwige l'observait, impassible. Le temps semblait s'écouler au compte-gouttes...

23 heures 40...23 heures 45...

A 23 heures 50, un second hibou apparut derrière la vitre. Harry s'empressa alors de lui ouvrir, le hibou se posa près de la cage d'Hedwige -un peu agacée par ces hiboux- et tendit la patte. Harry prit le parchemin et le paquet joint, déroula le feuillet, et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture d'Hermione. Il entama la lecture de la lettre.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile de supporter ta famille, mais courage, la rentrée est proche ! Pour te remonter un peu le moral, je t'envoie comme cadeau d'anniversaire la dernière invention de Fred et Georges : le sifflet hurleur, dont tu découvriras le court mode d'emploi dans le paquet ci-joint._

_J'espère que les Dursleys te traitent convenablement..._

_Amitiés,_

_Hermione._

Un sifflet hurleur ? Harry resta perplexe, et se demanda s'il valait mieux ouvrir le paquet, de crainte de réveiller les Dursleys et de subir un nouvel accès de colère...Tout de même, Hermione devait vraiment penser que les Dursleys étaient cruels, si elle se mettait à envoyer des farces et attrapes -de Fred et Georges, de sucroît !

La curiosité de Harry l'emporta, le sorcier ouvrit donc le paquet. Il y trouva un sifflet tout à fait ordinaire -mais avec Fred et Georges, pouvait-on se fier aux apparences ?-, ainsi qu'un petit parchemin, accompagnant l'objet.

_Sifflet hurleur_

_Voici comment fonctionne ce sifflet : lorsque vous sifflez dedans, les six personnes les plus proches (le siffleur n'est pas compris dedans) se mettent à hurler brièvement et sans raison._

_A vous de faire une utilisation drôle de ce sifflet !_

_Le sifflet ne s'épuise évidemment jamais ! Toutefois, il ne fonctionne que toutes les huit minutes._

_Boutique Wealsey - Les meilleures Farces et attrapes d'Angleterre !_

Harry regarda l'objet, perplexe. Puis, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il allait pouvoir faire de grandes farces, voire entretenir la réputation des jumeaux Weasley à Poudlard, avec ce sifflet ! Il imaginait déjà Malefoy, hurlant sur commande, mais se rappela soudain que l'objet ne fonctionnait que toutes les huit minutes -ce qui était tout de même peu !

Toutefois, pour l'heure, il n'avait pas besoin de ce sifflet, ne voulant pas l'utiliser. Il se demanda un instant si cet objet fonctionnait sur les personnes endormies, mais se ravisa et rangea sagement le sifflet dans sa valise.

Le sorcier se remit alors à tourner en rond, s'attendant à d'autres lettres. Effectivement, à 23 heures 55, deux hiboux virent heurter sa vitre. Harry ouvrit sa fenêtre, et les hiboux entrèrent rapidement dans la pièce. Le sorcier reconnut immédiatement l'un d'entre eux : Errol, le hibou des Weasley. Harry se demanda comment la bête avait pu survivre à un voyage pareil, vu son état actuel ! Le sorcier estima qu'il était préférable de laisser Errol se reposer, attrapa le parchemin que transportait l'autre hibou et l'ouvrit. La lettre s'avérait être de Hagrid.

_Harry,_

_Comme tu étais souvent occupé à Poudlard, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler, mais je dois dire que je suis vraiment content pour toi que tu puisses utiliser la magie ! Maintenant, ces maudits Moldus rélféchiront avant de s'en prendre à toi !_

_Je souhaiterais également te parler de Graup. Comme je te l'ai dit, il est devenu de plus en plus civilisé au contact des humains, à tel point que Dumbledore estime qu'il ferait un bon messager ! Les géants, voyant arriver un des leurs, se méfieraient moins..._

_De plus, Graup a beaucoup grandi ces temps-ci, suffisement pour savoir se défendre en cas de bagarre !_

_Pour te prouver son efficacité, je vais te citer un exemple : il y a deux ou trois mois, Dumbledore a envoyé Graup (par Portoloin) vers une petite communauté de géants. Il est aussi venu, pour défendre mon petit frère en cas de bataille. Eh bien, il n'a même pas eu à se montrer ! Graup, grâce à ses intructions, a réussi à négocier avec les autres géants ! Les autres membres de l'Ordre parlent d'un prodige, mais je savais que Graup en était capable..._

_Tu vois, Harry, quand on sera débarassé de Tu-Sais-Qui, ça sera une preuve de plus qui montrera que les géants ne sont pas que des grosses brutes sanginaires..._

_Sinon, bon anniversaire ! Sur les conseils de Dumbledore, je t'ai envoyé un cadeau qui te sera sans doute utile et qui devrait arriver vers l'heure de ton anniversaire..._

_J'espère que tu vas bien,_

_Hagrid_

Harry acheva de lire cette lettre de bonne humeur. Ainsi, Graup n'était plus sauvage...et il avait un travail ! Harry était content pour Hagrid, que le "frère" de celui-ci fut choisi pour ces missions.

Le sorcier décida de répondre aux lettres quand il les aurait toutes lues. C'est pourquoi il prit celle que transportait Errol -qui portait également un petit paquet-, et la lut. Cette lettre était évidemment de Ron.

_Salut Harry !_

_Alors, comment ça va, depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ? Pas trop énervé de rester avec les Dursley ? Pour te faire patienter, dis-toi que la rentrée est très proche !_

_Comme tu le sais, je n'ai pas grand chose à te dire, vu qu'on s'est pas mal parlé pendant les vacances ! Je n'ai tout de même pas eu le temps de te parler de quelqu'un : Percy. Comme tu le sais, l'année dernière, on l'a totalement ignoré. Mais maintenant, dans l'Ordre, tout le monde a pensé qu'il était temps de lui pardonner. On lui a donc proposer "d'aider davantage Dumbledore dans sa lutte contre Tu-Sais-Qui", à condition qu'il avale du Veritaserum et qu'il certifie ne pas vouloir nous trahir. Il a donc accepté les conditions, et a juré de conserver le secret sur nos activités. Il a donc pu entrer dans l'Ordre. L'avantage de Percy, c'est qu'il est considéré par Fudge comme l'une des personnes les plus loyales à sa cause ! Il peut donc espionner le Ministère sans risques, et connaître beaucoup de choses qui sont cachées aux autres ! D'ailleurs, il nous a averti du fait que le ministère allait étendre les sorts de Déflagration, de Transversibilité et de Signal. Les chercheurs de la Commission vont tenter de rendre le sort de Téléportation à Courte Distance opérationnel, et ils vont abandonner le sort d'Absorption de Vie. Quand au sort d'Assassinat, tu l'as brisé pendant la bataille, ce qui a empêché Voldemort de s'en servir ! Ils ont bien sûr stoppé les recherches sur ce sort, et ont détruit toutes ses archives. Une bonne chose de faite !_

_Pour les trois sorts étendus, je pense qu'on devrait apprendre les deux derniers, celui de Déflagration étant pour les Aurors..._

_Sinon, merci encore pour la montre, elle empêche Fred et Georges de tester leurs sorts sur moi !_

_Pour ton cadeau d'anniversaire, je t'ai acheté un peu d'Encre Insulteuse, en espérant que tu l'utilises ! Hermione n'a pas osé toucher à la sienne !_

_Bonnes vacances,_

_Ron._

Harry reposa la lettre, son humeur montant en flèche. Le sorcier ouvrit le paquet de Ron et vit une bonne réserve d'Encre Insulteuse. Harry se demanda s'il aurait le courage de l'utiliser lors des devoirs de Rogue, le seul professeur qui, aux yeux de Harry, méritait ce désagrément.

Le professeur Rogue et Harry se méprisaient cordialement. Et ceci, dès la première année de Harry à Poudlard ! Rogue avait haï le père de Harry, qu'il considérait comme arrogant, et ce dernier le lui avait bien rendu ! Par conséquent, Rogue haïssait également le fils de James : Harry, et d'une manière générale, il détestait tous ses élèves -mis à part les Serpentards, bien sûr !

Au début de sa scolarité à Poudlard, Harry s'était souvent demandé pourquoi Dumbledore faisait aveuglément confiance à Rogue, ancien Mangemort -les serviteurs de Voldemort- et adepte de la magie noire. Le sorcier avait reçu une réponse à ses questions l'année précédente, lorsque accidentellement, il avait visionné un ancien souvenir de Dumbledore, montrant le massacre de la famille de ce dernier. Dumbledore, une fois remis de sa colère, avait expliqué à Harry que Rogue en avait eu assez de Voldemort et de ses massacres inutiles, et qu'il s'était rallié à leur cause, avec, comme preuve de sa loyauté, son absorption fréquente de Veritaserum. Là, Harry avait compris que Rogue leur était loyal -ce qui n'empêchait pas le sorcier de haïr son professeur de Potions !

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry remarqua soudain -à 23 heures 58- un autre hibou, qui venait d'entrer. Ignorant Hedwige, qui semblait exaspérée, Harry regarda le hibou, qui portait une lettre et un paquet, qui semblait contenir un livre. Le sorcier prit le parchemin que transportait le hibou, l'ouvrit, et lut la lettre de son parrain, Sirius Black.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que tout se passe bien chez les Dursley. Normalement, tu devrais pouvoir les tenir en respect, avec tes pouvoirs ! Vu que tu as affronté plusieurs fois Voldemort sans mourir, je ne vois pas ce que te pourraient faire une poignée de Moldus !_

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à te féliciter pour tes actes dans les bureaux secrets de la Commission ! Sans toi, nous serions sûrement tous morts, et Voldemort aurait régné à vie sur le monde ! Même si c'est parti d'une désobéissance vis à vis de Dumbledore, je devais te féliciter..._

_Sache tout de même peser le pour et le contre, avant de te lancer comme ça à la poursuite de Voldemort. Je te rappelle qu'il a tué Dumbledore et ton ami Ron aussi facilement que s'il lançait un Lumos ! Evidemment, tu as découvert je-ne-sais-quoi qui t'as permis de remonter le temps, mais Dumbeldore a su grâce à la magie ce qui se serait passé sans ce pouvoir ! Donc voici mon conseil : ne t'approche de Voldemort avec ton pouvoir que quand la situation est irremédiable ! La plupart du temps, c'est du ressort de l'Ordre ! Au Ministère, tout s'est joué grâce à tes qualités et à ceux de tes amis, mais aussi grâce à une bonne dose de chance ! Chance qui ne se renouvellera pas forcément...A toi de décider, Harry..._

_Sinon, j'aimerais également te remercier pour ce que tu as fait à ma cousine, Bellatrix. Elle méritait évidemment de mourir, mais elle méritait aussi plus que ça, et un séjour à Exil doit lui faire le plus grand bien ! Je dois dire que je n'aurais pas trouvé de meilleure solution !_

_Sinon, pour ton cadeau, je t'ai envoyé un livre de la Défense Magique appronfondie. Ceci non seulement pour toi, mais aussi pour au cas où tu poursuivrais une certaine activité démarrée il y a deux ans..._

_Ton parrain,_

_Sirius Black._

Harry acheva sa lecture avec un sentiment de fierté. Bien que Sirius se montrait excessivement prudent pour les autres -comme à son habitude-, il était clair qu'il faisait nettement plus confiance à Harry qu'auparavent ! De plus, Harry ricana en pensant à Bellatrix, qui avait été envoyée à Exil grâce au pouvoir de téléportation du sorcier.

Harry ouvrit alors le paquet de Sirius, et effectivement, il contenait un livre de sorts.

"Je le lirai plus tard" se dit Harry.

Harry eut l'intuition qu'il n'aurait plus de lettres ce soir là...Soudain, le sorcier sursauta. En effet, un petit tourbillon multicolore venait d'apparaître au dessus de son lit.

Toutefois, le sorcier se calma rapidement en reconnaissant les effets d'une arrivée imminente de Portoloin. Sûrement le cadeau de Hagrid...

En effet, il y eut un flash multicolore, et une pile de livres apparut. Harry fut surpris de constater que ces livres étaient ceux pour toutes ses matières. Dumbledore et Hagrid le connaissaient décidément bien ! Tout à coup, Harry remarqua un petit mot parmi les livres. Il le parcourut rapidement du regard.

_Bon anniversaire Harry !_

_Hagrid._

Harry sourit. Hagrid lui épargait ainsi des déplacements inutiles...de plus, Harry, qui se servait de son pouvoir pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse, avait manqué de se trahir devant Tom l'aubergiste, qui avait entendu une détonation suspecte à l'étage du _Chaudron baveur_. Le sorcier ne désirait donc pas renouveler l'expérience...

Harry regarda alors toutes ses lettres d'anniversaire avec un sourire. Puis, il sortit sa plume, de l'encre, et plusieurs parchemins, et commença par écrire la réponse pour Hermione.

_Hermione,_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta lettre, ainsi que pour le sifflet Hurleur, qui va sans doute plaire à Malefoy ! Sinon, pour les Dursley, ça va, ils ont peur de mes pouvoirs..._

_On se voit à la rentrée, d'ici là, bonnes vacances !_

_Harry._

Harry confia la réponse au hibou d'Hermione, qui s'envola en hullulant. Le sorcier prit ensuite un autre parchemin, et rédigea la réponse pour Hagrid.

_Hagrid,_

_Merci beaucoup pour votre lettre, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on est pas oublié...Merci aussi pour les livres, ça me sera très utile...Et enfin, sachez que je suis très content pour Graup ainsi que pour vous-même. Comme vous le dites, c'est une preuve que les géants peuvent être civilisés. Bonne vacances Hagrid, je vous promets qu'on vous rendra un peu plus visite cette année, même si on a plus de matières._

_Harry._

Le sorcier roula alors le parchemin, et le donna au hibou de Hagrid -qui devait appartenir à Poudlard. Celui-ci s'envola également, pressé de retrouver la volière du château. Harry prit un troisième bout de parchemin, et entama sa lettre pour Ron.

_Ron,_

_Merci pour ta lettre, même si on s'est déjà vu il n'y a pas très longtemps ! Sinon, c'est bien pour Percy, il a du se rendre compte qu'il s'était trompé sur notre compte...et il rattrape bien son erreur, vu l'importance des nouvelles qu'il nous donne ! D'ailleurs, pour les sorts qui seront étendus : tant mieux ! On les connaît déjà. Pour la Téléportation à Courte Distance, Lupin devait avoir raison : ce sort avait un problème..._

_Sinon, merci pour l'Encre Insulteuse ! Et essaie de convaincre Hermione de s'en servir !_

_Bonnes vacances,_

_Harry._

Sur ce, le sorcier confia sa lettre à Errol. Pour lui faciliter la tâche, Harry se concentra. L'éclair noir apparut rapidement, suivi du vortex. Harry fit péniblement signe à Errol qu'il devait entrer là-dedans. Errol, qui était fatigué de son voyage, sembla comprendre, puisqu'il poussa un hullulement joyeux et s'envola à tire d'ailes dans le trou noir. Trou noir qui se referma une fois le hibou entré dedans.

Harry commençait à ressentir les effets de la fatigue...

"Courage, plus qu'une réponse à écrire" se dit-il.

Il prit donc un dernier bout de parchemin, et rédigea sa réponse pour Sirius.

_Sirius,_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta lettre d'anniversaire ! Concernant les décisions que je prends, j'essaierai d'être un peu plus raisonnable...mais comme tu l'as écrit, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, l'année dernière !_

_Pour Bellatrix, je voulais lui faire payer tout le mal qu'elle a fait, et je pense que c'est une bonne vengeance, vu ta description d'Exil !_

_Je te remercie également pour ton cadeau ! Il sera sûrement très utile !_

_Passe de bonnes vacances,_

_Harry._

Harry essaya de confier la lettre au hibou de Sirius, mais celui-ci s'enfuit rapidement, peu désireux de voyager de nouveau. Harry se tourna alors vers Hedwige, qui semblait de mauvaise humeur. le sorcier ouvrit la cage de sa chouette, et celle-ci y sortit, de mauvaise grâce. Elle tendit ensuite la patte. Harry la caressa, et lui confia la réponse pour Sirius.

-C'est pour Sirius, dit Harry à sa chouette. Bon courage, pour ton vol...

Hedwige déploya alors ses ailes et s'envola. Harry regarda par la fenêtre sa chouette blanche, se détachant de la nuit.

Soudain, Harry sentit le sommeil l'envahir de nouveau. Il s'allongea rapidement dans son lit, se créa une protection mentale, et s'endormit presque instantanément, d'un sommeil paisible.


	3. Bataille imprévue

Chapitre 3 : Bataille imprévue

Les derniers jours séparant Harry de la tant attendue rentrée passèrent à une vitesse étonnante. Le sorcier décida de préparer quelques surprises pour les Dursleys, pour fêter son entrée en septième année.

Ainsi, Harry -se souvenant parfaitement de la Poudre des Cieux- se dit que les jumeaux avaient déjà dû mettre leur dernière invention en vente...De plus, le sorcier voulait faire un tour près du Chemin de Traverse...

L'avant-dernier jour, Harry avait déjà élaboré son plan. Après le petit-déjeuner, il fila dans sa chambre, et ouvrit sa valise. Il en sortit son Miroir de Communication, sa Cape d'Invisibilité -une idée qu'il avait eue pour éviter de trahir ses pouvoirs cachés-, sa baguette et sa clef pour Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Le Survivant, qui portait toujours sa montre de Protection par prudence, referma sa valise avec un sort, puis se concentra sur une des chambres du Chaudron Baveur, en espérant qu'elle soit libre...

L'éclair noir apparut instantanément, suivi du vortex. Harry marcha résolument vers le trou noir, et fut, comme d'habitude, englouti par l'obscurité. Le sorcier ressentit alors la sensation que le temps s'était à la fois figé et accéléré pendant le voyage...mais Harry y était habitué...

Dans une explosion de lumière noire, le sorcier apparut dans la pièce...qui était -heureusement- vide ! Harry soupira de soulagement, puis se rappela que ses téléportations n'étaient pas très discrètes...il enfila rapidement sa Cape, puis sortit silencieusement.

Le sorcier évita de justesse Tom l'Aubergiste dans l'escalier, qui montait en maugréant quelque chose du genre "Deux fois en un an, c'est bizarre...".

Harry attendit d'être dehors dans une ruelle plus sombre que les autres pour enlever sa Cape. Il regagna aussitôt le Chemin de Traverse, et marcha en direction de Gringotts, pour retirer un peu d'argent.

Une fois sur place, Harry montra sa clef au Gobelin, et ils pénétrèrent dans le réseau souterrain de la banque. Arrivé à son coffre, Harry y retira plusieurs Gallions -monnaie courante chez les sorciers, avec les Mornilles et les Noises- et repartit en wagonnet vers la sortie, escorté du Gobelin.

En sortant de la banque, le sorcier se demanda ce qu'il allait faire de son argent...il se rappela alors son plan, et se dirigea vers la boutique aux couleurs vives de Fred et Georges : les Farces et Attrapes Weasley. En entrant dans le magasin, Harry vit immédiatement Fred et Georges qui le saluèrent le sourire au lèvres.

-Salut Harry ! dirent Fred et Georges.

-Salut vous deux ! répondit Harry. Alors, ça marche les affaires ?

-Elles vont à merveille ! s'exclama l'un des jumeaux. La Poudre des Cieux se vend comme des petits pains ! Et on a inventé un nouveau truc...

-...le Sifflet Hurleur, acheva Harry.

-Comment tu le sais ? demanda Georges. A moins que...

-Oui, je pense que c'est Hermione, compléta Fred. On se demandait bien qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussée à nous acheter quelque chose, mais vu la sympathie des Dursley, je la comprends...

-Exactement ! approuva Harry. D'ailleurs, pour me venger des Dursley, j'aimerais acheter plusieurs choses...

-Et quelles choses ? demanda Georges, curieux. Puis, reprenant ses nouvelles habitudes de vendeur, il annonça : nous sommes la plus grande boutique d'Angleterre. Il y a ici tout ce qu'il faut pour jouer un tour à quelqu'un à à soi-même ! Nous avons comme nouveauté de la Poudre des Cieux, une Potion de Mutisme, des Feuxfous Fuseboum et des Déflagrations Deluxe, de la potion de Moustache Drue, des bonbons brûlants -ce n'est qu'une impression-, des...

En voyant l'air faussement sérieux de Georges, Harry ne put se retenir très longtemps et éclata de rire.

-Quoi ? demanda Georges, faisant semblant d'être vexé. Puis, réprimant un violent éclat de rire, il demanda : alors Harry, que veux-tu ?

Harry réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, puis demanda tout ce qu'il voulait acheter. Le sorcier paya les jumeaux, les salua, puis sortit de la boutique, tenant précieusement ses articles.

Une fois dehors, Harry décida d'aller faire un tour dans sa boutique favorite : le Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch. Il se dirigea donc vers celle-ci, le reste de son argent en poche.

Un fois arrivé là-bas, Harry remarqua un attroupement autour d'un nouveau balai. Après avoir écouté les discussions aux alentours, il s'avérait que le balai était un Nimbus 2002. D'après les personnes regroupées autour du balai, il était nettement plus puissant que les autres Nimbus, mais l'Eclair de Feu le surpassait toujours. Harry ressortit donc, quelque peu rassuré : comme il n'y avait aucun balai plus puissant que l'Eclair de Feu pour le moment, il n'avait rien à craindre de Malefoy, qui se serait empressé d'acheter le nouveau balai.

En pensant à Malefoy, Harry se dit qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles de son ennemi à Poudlard -qui ne lui manquait pas du tout, Malefoy était un fervent partisan de Voldemort ! Malefoy avait été envoyé à Dumbledore par les soins de Harry, dans le Poudlard Express, après que Malefoy eut tenté de le tuer. Harry se dit soudain que Malefoy n'allait sûrement pas être condamné -vu qu'il n'y avait pas de preuves. Mais Dumbledore avait sans doute pris quelques précautions...

Le balai n'interessant pas le sorcier, il sortit alors et se dirigea vers la ruelle sombre qu'il avait vue peu avant. Une fois parvenu là-bas, il se concentra sur sa chambre à Privet Drive -se retenant de penser au salon, où devaient se trouver les Dursleys- et l'éclair noir apparut, suivi du vortex. Harry marcha alors vers le trou noir et le franchit rapidement.

Le sorcier eu de nouveau l'impression de tomber et de voler, éternellement et l'espace d'un instant, puis, soudain, il réapparut dans une explosion de lumière noire dans sa chambre.

Quand la brume se dut dissipée, Harry ouvrit rapidement sa valise, et y fourra cequ'il avait acheté, avec la Cape d'Invisibilité et la clef de Gringotts. Le sorcier referma la malle juste à temps. En effet, l'oncle Vernon, attiré par le bruit, accourait. Or, Harry voulait une surprise totale. Heureusement, lorsque Vernon entra, Harry était assis sur son lit, avec un air d'innocence un peu trop forcé pour être réel.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ? demanda Vernon.

-Aucune idée, répondit évasivement le sorcier.

-Ce bruit provenait de ta chambre, gronda Vernon.

Harry trouva que son oncle allait un peu trop loin...le sorcier sortit donc d'un coup sec sa baguette de la poche, et la pointa sur Vernon.

-J'aimerais être tout seul...dit-il. Pourrais-tu partir, s'il te plaît ? demanda gentillement Harry.

-Ca ne se passera pas comme ça ! tonna Vernon. Je te rappelle qu'ici, c'est encore chez moi !

-Oh, mais je vais rester sagement dans ma chambre, répliqua froidement Harry.

Vernon se retint de frapper son neveu, puis il sortit rapidement de la pièce.

-Enfin en paix, marmona le sorcier.

Sur ce, il ferma la porte.

Harry resta enfermé toute la journée dans sa chambre. Les Dursley croyaient avoir simplement avoir affaire à une nouvelle saute d'humeur, sans s'attendre une seule seconde à ce que le sorcier préparait...

La journée passa rapidement pour Harry, qui acheva ses derniers devoirs et prépara la farce pour les Durlsey. Une fois la nuit tombée, le sorcier rangea ses affaires, s'allongea dans son lit, se protégea mentalement, et sombra dans un sommeil paisible...

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure. Il descendit et se prépara rapidement un petit déjeuner. Après avoir mangé, Harry sortit sa baguette, la pointa vers la porte d'entrée -qui était fermée à clef- et prononça :

-Alohomorah !

Dans un faible cliquetis de serrure, la porte s'ouvrit, et le sorcier sortit. marmonant un "Collaporta" discret vers la porte, Harry la referma, puis marcha.

Le sorcier parcourut plusierus fois le quartier, errant sans but -ce qui était tout de même mieux que de rester enfermé ! Soudain, Harry réalisa qu'il pouvait passer le temps en appelant Ron et en échangant leurs avis sur l'année qui s'annonçait. Le sorcier repartit alors vers Privet Drive. Mais, en chemin, il rencontra Dudley accompagné d'une bande plus grosse que les autres fois.

-Bonjour Dudlychounet ! s'exclama Harry.

Le cousin du sorcier se raidit, se retourna, et déglutit discrètement. Harry allait encore le ridiculiser devant sa bande. Dudley fit alors un signe à sa bande, qui se remit à marcher.

-Tu ne me réponds pas, Popkin ? continua bruyamment Harry, en suivant la bande.

Dudley serra les dents et continua d'anvancer. Ce comportement intrigua le sorcier, qui savait que Dudley n'était pas le genre à fuir.

Soudain, Harry comprit -mais trop tard. Ils étaient à présent dans une petite ruelle sombre, et toute la bande se retourna vers le sorcier.

-Oh oh...marmona Harry.

-Tu as peur, hein ? triompha Dudley. On va voir ce que valent tes poings !

-Arrête Dudley, répondit Harry. Tu me rappelles de plus en plus un ennemi de Poudlard...

Les membres de la bande haussèrent les épaules par incompréhension, mais Dudley s'énerva.

-Ca suffit ! cria-t-il. Attaquez le ! Frappez-le jusqu'à ce qu'il vous supplie d'arrêter !

-Ca ne se passera pas comme ça ! s'exclama Harry, toujours étonné de percevoir une once de stratégie chez son cousin.

Sur ce, la bande de Dudley s'élança vers Harry. Celui-ci sortit sa baguette. Les membres du groupe s'arrêtèrent, surpris par cette défense apparement ridicule.

-Hahaha ! Regardez ! Le petit Potter sort un bout de bois ! Ne nous tue pas, je t'en prie ! dit l'un d'entre eux.

-MAIS ATTAQUEZ LE ! hurla Dudley.

Le groupe se reprit aussitôt, mais Harry avait gagné un précieux répit.

-Expelliarmus ! s'exclama-t-il.

La personne visée fut alors projetée dans les airs, emportant au passage deux autres brutes. Tout le groupe écarquilla les yeux. Mais soudain, leur instinct de survie se réveilla. Quoi que faisait ce Potter, ils n'allaient pas apprécier...

-Stupefix ! prononça Harry.

Une autre personne fut immobilisée, tandis que la quinzaine restante se jeta sur Harry. Le sorcier reçut un violent coup de poing à la tempe, et tomba par terre sous la puissance du choc. Mais Harry sentit également son instinct de survie se réveiller, et il se remémora soudain la lettre de Ron -celle qui lui annonçait l'extension prochaine de certains sorts du Ministère. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, le sorcier hurla :

-NON INTERFECERE !

Une trentaine de poings heurtèrent le sol. Sous le regard terrifié de tous -sauf de Harry-, la bande s'aperçut que ses coups de poing étaient totalement inutiles...ils continuèrent cependant à frapper Harry -transformé en semi-fantôme. Celui-ci s'inquiéta. Le sort était particulièrement fugace...Se reprenant et rassemblant le reste de ses puissants pouvoirs, Harry hurla :

-VIXERUNT !

Une détonnation retentit, et sept personnes furent projetées dans les airs, mal en point. Pendant ce temps, Harry se concentra sur son visage, et celui-ci brilla d'une lueur rose en se soignant. Toutefois, le sorcier devenait de moins en moins transparent, preuve que le sortilège de Transversibilité perdait de son efficacité...

-Expelliarmus ! répéta Harry.

Trois membres du groupe furent de nouveau projetés dans les airs, mais Harry était dans une situation critique. En effet, les cinq personnes restantes -y compris Dudley- commençaient à lui faire mal quand leur poings traversaient le sorcier...

-Impedimenta ! marmona Harry, de plus en plus faible.

Il y eut de nouveau un attaquant en moins, mais quatre restaient...et leurs coups devenaient de plus en plus perceptibles !

-Stu...pefix...acheva le sorcier.

Mais Harry rata sa cible. Dudley poussa un hurlement de triomphe, et les coups redoublèrent d'intensité...le sorcier décida alors de tenter le tout pour le tout. Malgré les chances dérisoires, il se concentra sur son vortex...l'éclair noir apparut alors...et la bande cessa ses coups, abasourdie par le phénomène.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, Harry garda sa concentration, et l'éclair s'éloigna...vite...les quatre personnes n'allaient pas tarder à reprendre leurs esprits...

Enfin, à une quizaine de centimètres du front de Harry -qui était à terre-, le vortex se forma péniblement. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, Harry se leva, et articula :

-Tu me le paieras, Dudleychounet...

Sur ce, il sauta et fut englouti par le trou noir. Sentant ses forces l'abandonner, Harry s'évanouit lors du voyage...

La première chose que vit Harry en ouvrant les yeux fut une faible lumière...la vision du sorcier redevint alors plus nette, et il put distinguer son réveil, qui affichait midi. Harry sentait encore ses blessures se manifester douloureusement...le sorcier se concentra alors, et les blessures se mirent lentement à guérir...

Dix minutes plus tard -les soins avaient été longs en raison de l'état de faiblesse de Harry-, le sorcier se sentit d'aplomb. Il se leva, et songea à la bataille...

Quinze membres du groupe neutralisés, c'était déjà pas mal du tout ! Harry se jura de réserver à Dudley une farce pire que ce qu'il avait initialement prévu...en attendant, le sorcier, qui se rappella son objectif premier, sortit son Miroir de Communication, et murmura :

-Ron...

Quelques instants plus tard, le visage constellé de tâches de rousseur de Ron apparut.

-Tiens, salut Harry ! dit-il.

-Salut Ron, répondit Harry.

-Euh...tu m'as l'air assez mal en point, fit remarquer Ron.

-Je l'avais remarqué, répondit ironiquement Harry. C'est la bande à Dudley qui m'a coincé dans une ruelle...

-Et tu ne t'es pas défendu avec des sorts ? demanda Ron.

-Bien sûr que oui, mais ils étaient 19, la ruelle était petite, et ils m'ont pris par surprise, résuma Harry. J'ai réussi à en neutraliser quinze, mais les quatre restants me sont tombés dessus, et j'ai du me téléporter...

-Quinze ? s'exclama Ron. Bravo Harry ! Tu t'es pas mal défendu !

-Humm, je les ai quand même senti passer...même s'il y aura quelques compensations...

-Quel genre de compensations ? demanda Ron, intrigué.

-Eh bien, pour commencer, je suis sûr que Dudley n'avait pas prévenu sa bande que j'étais un sorcier...du coup, sa bande va certainement le laisser tomber ! Et puis, j'ai prévu une petite vengeance, même si elle est insuffisante...annoça Harry.

Le sorcier expliqua alors son plan à Ron. Quand il eut fini, celui-ci proposa :

-J'ai une autre idée...Fred et Georges pourraient t'assister...

-Pourquoi pas ? répondit Harry. S'il veulent, ça serait sympa de leur part !

-Tu sais bien qu'il ne voudraient jamais manquer une occasion de tester leurs sorts sur quelqu'un ! rapella Ron.

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire.

-Bon, pour Fred et Georges, tu peux compter sur eux, pousuivit Ron.

-Merci ! répondit Harry.

-C'est naturel, déclara Ron. Sinon, cette année, tu prends quelles options ?

-Eh bien, je garde celles de l'année passée et je prends toutes les nouvelles ! annonça Harry.

-Super, c'est ce que je fais aussi ! s'exclama Ron. Et Hermione, tu sais bien qu'elle prendrait toutes les matières, quel que soit leur nombre !

-Tant mieux, on sera encore à trois ! dit Harry.

Soudain, le sorcier entendit son oncle l'appeler pour manger.

-Bon, Ron, je te laisse, dit Harry. Je dois aller manger ! A tout à l'heure !

-A tout à l'heure, Harry, répondit Ron.

Sur ce, Harry retourna le miroir pour couper la communication, rangea ses affaires dans sa valise, et alla manger.

Le sorcier, qui n'avait pas revu Dudley pendant le repas, passa le reste de la journée. Le temps sembla passer très lentement pour ce dernier jour...mais Harry allait bientôt revoir Poudlard...

La matinée s'écoula ainsi, suivie de l'après-midi, puis du repas du soir, dernier repas de Harry avec les Dursley jusqu'à l'été prochain...

-Alors, vous avez passé un bon été ? demanda Harry aux deux Durlsey -Dudley n'était toujours pas là.

-HEIN ? s'exclama Vernon, surpris par cette question.

Puis, Vernon se reprit, et l'oncle et la tante de Harry s'abstinrent de répondre.

-Je vous ai posé une question, continua Harry, avec un ton plus menaçant.

Les Durlsey savaient que Harry n'avait pas besoin de sa baguette pour faire des dégâts, par conséquent, Vernon répondit prudemment :

-Euh, oui, on a passé un bon été...

-Tant mieux ! répondit Harry, esquissant un sourire.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et Dudley arriva, l'air très mal en point.

-Dudluchounet ! s'exclama Pétunia. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Dudley regarda Harry à la dérobée, puis répondit :

-Euh...j'ai trébuché, et je suis tombé sur une plaque d'égoût...

"Il faudrait qu'il revoie ses excuses" songea Harry.

Mais pour les Durlsey, tout ce que disait Dudley était véridique !

-Mais il faut te soigner, mon chéri ! dit Pétunia.

-Euh, non merci, ça ira, répondit précipitemment Dudley.

Harry songea un instant à l'idée ridicule de soigner son cousin. Quand bien même il l'aurait voulu, ça n'aurait pas marché ; il fallait éprouver au minimum de la sympathie pour la personnée soignée !

Dudley -qui ne fut évidemment pas puni ou questionné pour son retard- s'assit et mangea en compagnie de ses parents et de Harry.

Le repas se déroula dans un silence quasi total. Harry ne cessait de regarder sa montre, sous le regard intrigué des Durlsey. A 20 heures 58, Harry se leva. Les Durlsey, n'osant dire quoi que ce soit, le suivirent du regard. Le sorcier monta rapidement dans sa chambre, ouvrit sa malle, et en sortit des objets, qui lui seraient utiles pour son plan. Il referma ensuite la malle, et, usant d'un sortilège de Lévitation, la fit descendre l'escalier. Suivant sa malle, Harry redescendit les marches, et les Durlsey virent une malle volante et leur pire cauchemard arriver dans la cuisine.

-Je m'en vais, annonça Harry.

-D'accord, répondit Vernon, dont le visage s'illumina soudain.

-Mais...pousuivit Harry.

-Quoi, encore ? marmona Vernon.

-Voici quelques cadeaux pour vous remercier pour votre hospitalité ! s'exclama Harry.

Et sans laisser au Dursleys le temps de réagir, Harry sortit se sa poche la Potion de Moustache Drue.

-Ca, c'est pour ma merveilleuse enfance ! tonna Harry en lançant la fiole vers Vernon.

La bouteille, qui se désagrégea dans les airs, laissa échaper la potion, qui atterrit droit sur le visage de Vernon. Avec un hurlement de terreur, celui-ci remarqua que sa moustache prenait des proportions gigantesques.

-Ca, c'est pour m'avoir réprimandé dès que je faisais quelque chose de travers ! continua Harry.

Puis, le sorcier agita sa baguette -qu'il avait rapidement sortie-, il y eut un craquement sonore. A la place de la tante Pétunia se tenait à présent une fouine !

-Fais attention à ce que tu manges, Dudlychounet ! poursuivit Harry. Cela pourrait de jouer des tours !

En effet, juste avant l'attaque surprise de Harry, Dudley avait englouti rapidement un gâteau. Gâteau que Harry avait "préparé" pour lui avec soin ! Le cousin du sorcier sembla devenir encore plus énorme ! Il gonflait, et ses pieds quittèrent le sol !

-Au départ, je ne voulais faire que ça, annonça Harry, mais remerciez Dudley pour sa merveilleuse idée !

Au même moment, deux parties de la pièce se mirent à crépiter, sous l'oeil effaré des Durlsey. Harry pointa alors sa baguette vers son cousin.

-Voilà le reste de mes remerciements ! Furonculus !

Soudain, il y eut deux détonations, et Fred et Georges apparurent au milieu de la cuisine. Fred lança un maléfice de Jambencoton, tandis que Georges préféra une simple Stupéfixion.

-Wingardium Leviosa ! prononça Harry en visant sa tante -transformée en fouine.

Le sorcier lui fit subir le même traitement que Dudley, l'année précédente. Pendant ce temps, Fred sortit un marécage Portatif et l'activa dans la salle à mange. Georges, de son côté, utilisa la boîte de Déflagration Deluxe que Harry avait placé dans sa malle.

Les voisins des Durlsey devaient sûrement se dire que leurs voisins, d'habitude très calme, devaient acceuillir une fête très agitée ! C'était en tout cas l'impression que donnait la maison vue de l'extérieur ! Dans l'agitation qui régnait à présent chez son oncle et sa tante, Harry déclara :

-Ne vous inquietez pas, à part le Marécage, tout est temporaire !

Sur ce, il rejoint sa malle en compagnie des jumeaux, puis, essayant de se concentrer parmi les explosions de fusées, il réussit à ouvrir un vortex. Les jumeaux se précipitèrent dans le trou noir, suivis de la valise de Harry et du sorcier lui-même.

De nouveau, Harry ressentit les sensations habituelles de ses voyages, puis atterrit sur un sol dur dans une explosion de lumière noire.


	4. Panique dans le Poudlard Express

Chapitre 4 : Panique dans le Poudlard Express

-Bonjour Harry ! s'exclama une voix.

Le sorcier, qui ne distinguait pas encore les alentours à cause de la brume, dut attendre pour voir toute la famille Weasley et Hermione, qui était venue pour le dernier jour.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! répondit Harry.

-Alors Harry, est-ce qu'on a bien travaillé ? demandèrent Fred et Georges.

-Vous avez été parfaits ! répondit Harry avec enthousiasme.

-Merci !

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, vous deux ? demanda Mrs Wealsey, soudain suspicieuse.

Les jumeaux jugèrent prudent de transplaner rapidement pour échapper aux foudres de leur mère...

-Ah, ces deux là, grommela-t-elle, ils ne changeront jamais !

A ce moment, Ron intervint prudemment :

-Tu viens Harry ? demanda-t-il.

-Euh, d'accord, répondit Harry.

Les deux sorciers montèrent donc, accompagnés d'Hermione.

-Alors Harry, demanda-t-elle, tu as apprécié ton cadeau ?

-J'ai hâte de l'essayer ! s'exclama Harry.

-Tu ne l'a pas encore utilisé ? demanda Ron.

-Non, mais ça ne va pas tarder ! dit Harry.

Puis il ajouta :

-Au fait, Ron, merci aussi pour ton cadeau, je l'utiliserai sur un devoir de Rogue, un de ces jours...

-J'aimerais bien voir sa tête quand il verra ça ! répondit Ron, sous le regard de reproche d'Hermione, qui ne devait pas juger très bon d'écrire ses devoirs avec de l'Encre Insulteuse...

-Si on se couchait ? proposa Harry, après quelques secondes de silence.

-D'accord, répondit Ron. Au fait, demain, tu pourrais...

-Bien sûr, répondit Harry, qui allait une fois de plus téléporter ses amis à la gare, dans un coin sombre qu'il avait aperçu l'année précédente.

Sur ce, les sorciers se préparèrent et se couchèrent. Harry se protégea mentalement avabt de sombrer dans un sommeil paisible...

Le lendemain matin, tous se levèrent tôt afin d'achever les préparatifs. Harry préparait sa valise, quand il ressentit un picotement. Le sorcier regarda ses amis, qui ressentaient de toute évidence la même chose.

-Oh, je crois que nous n'avons pas...commença Ron, qui fut interrompu par un sortilège de Mutisme discrètement lancé sans baguette par Hermione ; les autres Weasley ne connaissant pas le plan des trois amis !

Ron rougit comme une pivoine, mais heureusement, personne n'avait remarqué son inattention. En effet, les trois sorciers projetaient de devenir Animagi non déclarés, ce qui était dur, relativement dangereux, et illégal. Pour garder le secret, seuls Harry, Ron et Hermione savaient cela, les autres l'ignoraient. Par conséquent, il vallait mieux ne pas parler de ceci à côté d'autres personnes...or, les trois amis ressentaient à present les symptômes d'un entraînement relâché...

-Au château ! marmona Hermione.

Ron aquiesca, et Hermione lança le contresort. Les sorciers rattraperaient leur retard à Poudlard...Harry soigna rapidement le petit groupe, et acheva ses préparatifs.

-Au moins, les Dursley se souviendront de moi ! fit-il remarquer gaiement en repensant aux farces.

-Fred et Georges m'ont dit qu'ils avaient rarement ri comme ça ! compléta Ron.

-Tant mieux ! acheva Hermione. Mais il serait temps de partir, maintenant...

-D'accord, répondit Harry.

Les sorciers allèrent dire au revoir aux Weasley, puis remontèrent dans la chambre de Ron.

-Tu y vas, Harry ? demanda Ron.

-C'est parti ! répondit Harry avec enthousiasme, pressé de retrouver le Poudlard Express, qui les mèneraient à Poudlard.

Sur ce, le sorcier se concentra sur le coin sombre de la gare qu'il avait un jour aperçu. Le vortex se forma, et les trois amis bondirent dans le trou noir, leurs valises aux mains.

Comme d'habitude, ce voyage ne fut guère mouvementé. Pendant sa durée indeterminée, Harry songea à tout ce qu'il allait revoir...l'été avait été si long ! Pris dans ses pensées, Harry fut surpris par l'atterrissage quelque peu brutal sur un sol dur.

Quand la brume se dissipa, Harry sortit rapidement du coin sombre et rejoignit ses amis, qui saluaient Neville et Luna. Le sorcier les salua à son tour, puis proposa :

-On monte pour choisir nos places ?

Ron et Hermione approuvèrent ; autant prendre tout de suite les bonnes places ! les trois amis montèrent donc dans le train et longèrent les couloirs. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?" fut la première pensée de Harry, qui demanda à Malefoy :

-Tu es encore là toi ?

-Tu me le paieras, Potter, gronda Malefoy.

Puis, le Serpentard fit un signe à ses deux grands amis, et Harry fut surpris de les voir partir si rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? demanda enfin Ron.

-Aucune idée, marmona Harry.

-Tu l'avais envoyé à Dumbledore, pourtant, fit remarquer Hermione. A moins que...

-Non Hermione, je ne me suis pas trompé, répliqua Harry.

-Mais alors, comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait pas été arrêté ? questionna Ron.

-Bonne question...répondit Hermione.

-Il faudrait la poser à Dumbledore, suggéra Harry.

-On lui demandera au château, conclut Ron.

Les trois sorcier continuèrent donc d'avancer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent un compartiment assez bien. Ils y entrèrent donc et s'y installèrent.

Le temps passa, lorsque soudain, le train se mit en marche. Harry s'amusait à faire léviter une plume, Hermione relisait un livre de cours et Ron ne faisait rien. Harry repensa alors à Malefoy.

-Au fait, demanda-t-il, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas attaqué ? Il a bien essayé de me tuer il y a trois mois...

-Aucune idée, répondit Ron. Un mystère de plus...

-Si on s'entraînait pour notre transformation ? proposa soudain Hermione.

-D'accord, répondirent Harry et Ron.

Ils s'entraînèrent alors, leurs silhouettes devenait plus ou moins nettes. Le voyage se déroula ainsi, les trois amis ne s'interrompant que pour acheter quelques bonbons.

Le train devait en être aux deux tiers de la route lorsque des étincelles apparurent dans le couloir, juste devant le compartiment de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ceux-ci, reconnaissant une arrivée imminente par Portoloin, jugèrent prudent d'arrêter leur entraînement et de sortir leurs baguettes.

Dans une explosion multicolore, quelqu'un apparut...le profeseur Dumbledore ! Les trois sorcier allèrent ouvrir la porte de leur compartiment et questionnèrent Dumbledore, qui allait s'en aller.

-Euh bonjour professeur, dit Hermione.

-Bonjour, miss Granger, répondit Dumbledore.

Harry et Ron le saluèrent également, puis Harry demanda :

-Professeur, le Poudlard Express est censé être réservé aux élèves, non ?

-Exact, répondit Dumbledore, mais je suis ici pour une bonne raison.

Devant l'air perplexe de ses élèves, Dumbledore ajouta :

-Je suspecte une attaque, continua-t-il. Oh, bien sûr, ça n'est qu'une supposition, pas assez consistante pour en avertir les élèves, mais je suis ici au cas où, précisa Dumbledore face à l'air inquiet des trois sorciers.

-D'accord professeur, répondit Ron.

-Esperons que vos craintes ne soient pas justifiées, pousuivit Hermione.

-J'espère...répondit Dumbledore.

Remarquant que le vieux sorcier allait partir, Harry pensa à demander :

-Au fait professeur, pourquoi Malefoy est-il encore ici ?

-Eh bien, répondit Dumbledore, quand tu me l'as envoyé, il s'est jeté un sort d'Amnésie tout seul, ce qui nous a empêché d'utiliser le Véritaserum. Et tant que sa culpabilité n'était pas prouvée, pas question d'extraire de force ses souvenirs perdus de son esprit !

-Donc ça veut dire qu'il a été innocenté ? demanda Harry, incrédule.

-Oh, non, répondit Dumbledore. J'ai demandé à certains...amis du Magenmagot de tenter quelque chose. Résultat : à mesure préventive, Malefoy ne pourra pas jeter de mauvais sort pendant six mois !

-C'est déjà ça, dit gaiement Harry. Merci professeur !

-C'était normal, Harry, répondit Dumbledore. Bon, je vais inspecter les environs, faites un bon voyage, vous trois !

-Au revoir, professeur, répondirent les trois sorciers.

Une fois Dumbledore parti, les trois amis retournèrent dans leur compartiment et discutèrent.

-Vous croyez qu'on sera attaqués ? demanda nerveusement Hermione.

-Peut-être, répondit Ron, peu rassuré.

-On avisera si Voldemort -Ron tressaillit- attaque, répondit Harry.

-Si ça se trouve, c'est juste une supposition...commença Hermione.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir. Une forte secousse ébranla le train, et celui-ci ralentit nettement.

-Oh oh...marmona Ron. Il semblerait que ce soit plus qu'une supposition...

Au même moment, Dumbledore surgit de nouveau.

-On a des problèmes ! annonça-t-il. Je vais essayer de nous défendre jusqu'à Poudlard -tu as pu évacuer 10 personnes, mais un train entier, ça dépasse tes capacités, Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? demanda Ron.

-Gardez vos baguettes sur vous et défendez vous en cas de besoin -en espérant qu'il n'y en ait pas !

-D'accord, répondirent les trois sorciers.

Dumbledore sortit alors un Portoloin déjà prêt de sa poche, le toucha et disparut avec. les trois amis allèrent donc dans leur compartiment prendre quelques objets utiles -notamment leurs Miroirs de Communication- et y ressortirent rapidement.

Dans le train, un semblant de panique commençait à s'instaurer. Les élèves les plus âgés sortaient leurs baguettes et tentaient de maîtriser leur peur vis à vis du mage noir le plus puissant du siècle, tandis que les jeunes élèves étaient mis à l'abri, ne sachant jeter suffisement de sorts pour être utiles et se protéger.

Soudain, un jet de lumière verte fit exploser la vitre du train et se dirigea droit sur Harry. Celui-ci eut le réflexe -durement acquis au cours des combats de l'année dernière- de songer à "Protego", et sa montre absorba le sort.

-Il vaudrait mieux nous mettre à l'abri des sorts...conseilla judicieusement Hermione.

Harry et Ron approuvèrent et tous trois coururent jusqu'à l'endroit non pourvu de vitres le plus proche. Une fois là bas, ils décidèrent d'évaluer rapidement la situation.

Ils étaient attaqués par une bonne quantité de Mangemorts qui avançaient rapidement et qui étaient peut-être accompagnés...le seul point positif était que les Serpentards ralliés à Voldemort ne pourraient faire grand chose ; ils devaient d'abord achever leurs études sans se faire remarquer afin de mieux servir Voldemort...quand à Malefoy, il ne pouvait jeter de mauvais sorts !

Le train fut de nouveau secoué, et s'arrêta complètement. Les trois amis eurent alors l'idée d'aller voir du côté du chauffeur pour aider les autres sorciers à faire démarrer le train. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'avant du train, évitant au passage quelques éclair de lumière verte de plus en plus fréquents.

Soudain, ils arrivèrent dans un couloir où s'étaient regroupés la majorité des élèves. Les plus jeunes étaient entourés par les plus âgés, qui brandissaient leur baguette magique. Harry se dit qu'une solution serait d'évacuer rapidement le train...ou du moins, le plus d'élèves possible ! Il annonça alors :

-Je peux évacuer rapidement certains d'entre vous...mais les plus jeunes passeront d'abord ; ils ont bien moins de chance de s'en sortir seuls !

Il y eut d'abord un silence total, chaque élève étant surpris. Puis, tous acquiescèrent, et un élève demanda à Harry de commencr immédiatement.

Le sorcier obéit et se concentra sur la petite salle de Poudlard où étaient rassemblés les première année avant la Répartition. Le vortex apparut instantanément, et Harry ordonna aux élèves de se dépêcher.

Un à un, les plus jeunes avancèrent en franchirent le trou noir. Mais à chaque élève qui passait, Harry en ressentait le contrecoup...

A partir de la dizaine d'élèves passés, Harry eut de plus en plus de mal à maintenir sa concentration...le sorcier prit une Chocogrenouille abandonnée sur une table, et il sentit ses forces revenir partiellement.

Douze élèves...Harry ressentit de nouveau les effets de son pouvoir...treize élèves...cela devenait de plus en plus dur...quatorze élèves...mais combien de temps Harry devrait-il tenir comme ça ? Quinze élèves...le sorcier avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer...

Tout à coup, une forme sombre jaillit des élèves et se précipita vers le trou noir. Harry reconnut immédiatement Malefoy...avant que quiconque ne puisse tenter quoi que çe soit, celui-ci atteint le vortex...ce fut le coup de grâce pour Harry, qui perdit sa concentration. Le vortex se referma, redevint ombre de cicatrice, et regagna le front de Harry. Celui-ci dut s'asseoir pour ne pas s'évanouir...l'effort avait été terrible !

-Quel lâche, ce Malefoy ! s'exclama un élève dans le large couloir.

-Crois-moi, si je le retrouve, je te jure que je le tue pour te bon, gronda Ron.

-Pas avant de lui avoir jeté quelques sorts ! s'exclama Hermione, indignée par la lâcheté du Serpentard.

-Je pense...que Malefoy a besoin d'une nouvelle leçon...articula Harry.

-Repose-toi, Harry, répondirent Ron et Hermione. Tu as été très courageux !

-Hé ! s'exclama soudain Ron. Malefoy...il pourrait faire du mal aux première année !

-Ca m'étonnerait, répondit Hermione. Question magie, il ne peut jeter de mauvais sorts, et question force physique, je vois mal Malefoy se battre contre une quinzaine d'élèves, même des première année !

-Exact, répondit Ron, soulagé.

-Bon, maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, demanda un élève.

Harry prit une autre Chocogrenouille et sentit ses forces croître de nouveau.

-Je ne pourrai pas refaire ça...dit-il.

A ce moment, une nouvelle secousse ébranla le train, et un éclair de lumière verte alla s'écraser sur un couloir proche.

-Et puis on a pas le temps ! précisa le Survivant. Il faut trouver autre chose...la solution la plus simple serait de refaire fonctionner le train...

Harry se concentra alors sur lui-même, et réussit à se soigner assez pour reprendre des forces. Le sorcier se leva alors, et déclara :

-Venez, on va voir ce qui se passe avec le machiniste. Vous, vous restez ici et vous protégeant, ordonna Harry en parlant aux autres élèves.

-D'accord, répondirent certains d'entre eux.

Harry, Ron et Hermione repartirent donc, évitant de plus belle les mauvais sorts lancés en permanence par les Mangemorts...ceux-ci risquaient sûrement d'attaquer le train rapidement...

A l'avant du train, les trois amis rencontrèrent Dubledore, qui agitait sa baguette magique. Le machiniste gisait sur le sol, sûrement évanoui. Mais le plus étonnant était l'avant du train et la chaudière eux même, qui étaient ravagés.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'étonna Dumbledore. Puis, remarquant de l'interrogation dans les yeux des trois sorciers, il ajouta : dommage que Voldemort -Ron tressaillit- sache lancer aussi bien un sort de Déflagration...d'ailleurs, il en lance un de temps en temps sur le train, ce qui provoque ces secousses...le train a été magiquement protégé pour éviter les chocs, mais Voldemort a concentré sa puissance ici, ce qui a assomé le machiniste, et quasiment détruit la chaudière...

-Mais vous pouvez réparer ça, professeur ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui, mais vous devez savoir que c'est une chaudière magique et complexe. Elle fonctionne très bien, mais elle est assez longue à réparer...

En disant cela, Dumbledore continuait d'agiter sa baguette, et les morceaux de la chaudière revenaient tout seuls, les boulons se remplacaient...mais très lentemement !

-Essayez de ralentir les Mangemorts par n'importe quel moyen, demanda Dumbledore. A chaque sort qu'ils lancent, mes chances sont réduites, et ils peuvent en lancer un par ici à n'importe quel moment ! Faites une diversion, et essayez d'évacuer le maximum d'élèves possibles ! Harry, n'oublie pas, si tu es en difficulté, évacue tes amis et toi-même _en priorité_ ! Tu es le seul qui ait une chance de vaincre Voldemort !

-Professeur, répondit Harry, si jamais je m'enfuyais comme ça, cela voudrait dire que tous les autres seront également sauvés ! Je n'abandonerai personne, ici ! _Personne_ !

-Bien, Harry, répondit Dumbledore. Dans ce cas, tâchez dé réussir, ajouta-t-il en

s'adressant aux trois amis. Cela m'aiderait beaucoup...mais ne prenez pas de risques inconsidérés !

-D'accord, professeur, répondirent les trois sorciers.

Puis, ils repartirent dans les couloirs du train, laissant le vieux sorcier, qui était en train de donner des coups de baguette magique sur la chaudière. Longeant de nouveaux les longs couloirs, les trois sorciers durent utiliser de nouveau leur Montre de Protection, et furent jetés plusieurs fois à terre par des sortilèges de Déflagration.

-Le temps presse...fit remarquer Harry.

Enfin, ils rejoignirent les autres élèves. Harry, Ron et Hermione leur expliqua alors la situation.

-Donc les Mangemorts risquent de nous tuer d'un instant à l'autre ? demanda un élève, inquiet.

-Oui, sauf si on les en empêche, répondit Hermione.

-Mais comment les en empêcher ? demanda un autre élève. Ils sont bien cachés derrière les collines !

-On peut toujours essayer...marmona Harry.

Accompagné de Ron et Hermione, le sorcier se mit face à une fenêtre.

-Expelliarmus ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Stupefix ! cria Ron.

-Vixerunt ! prononça Hermione.

Les sorts fusèrent -celui de Déflagration sous forme d'onde transparente-...et allèrent s'écraser contre les collines, qui protégaient les Mangemorts ! Ceux-ci rispostèrent, et les trois sorciers durent se baisser rapidement pour échapper à la pluie de sorts qui passa par les fenêtres ! Une fois le plus gros des sorts évités, Harry, Ron et Hermione bondirent et allèrent rejoindre les autres.

-Rien à faire, on y arrivera pas comme ça ! pesta Ron.

-Voldemort -tous les élèves à l'exception de Harry tressaillirent- a bien prévu son coup ! fit remarquer Hermione.

-Il y a forcément un moyen ! s'exclama Harry.

Dans le couloir, les élèves se desespéraient...

-Et dire que je me plaignais des devoirs ! dit l'un d'entre eux.

-Comment ai-je pu en vouloir à Chourave ? se demanda un autre élève.

-Je ne reverrai jamais les tours de Poudlard...se plaignit encore un autre élève.

-Le Quidditch, c'est terminé...commença un quatrième élève.

-Le...Quidditch...dit soudain Harry.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? demandèrent Ron et Hermione.

Harry -qui s'était assis-, semblait à présent perdu dans ses pensées...mais tout à coup, il se releva et s'exclama :

-Mais oui ! C'est ça, la solution ! Le Quidditch !

-Tu te sens bien, Harry ? s'inquieta Ron.

Harry se calma alors un peu.

-Euh, oui...Ron, écoute, j'ai trouvé la solution pour distraire les Mangemorts ! répondit Harry, surexcité.

A ce moment, une nouvelle secousse, encore plus forte, ébranla le train.

-Dis le nous _rapidement_, s'il te plaît, le pressa Ron.

-Et bien c'est simple : les Mangemorts nous attaquent de derrière les collines, non ? dit Harry.

-Exact, répondit Ron. Et alors ?

-Ils se cachent assez pour éviter nos sorts, mais si on s'en approche, ils ne nous rateront pas, pousuivit Harry.

-Où veux tu en venir ? s'impatienta Ron, tadis que le train subit une secousse supplémentaire.

-Eh bien il faut simplement s'en approcher suffisement pour les toucher, en limitant les risques !

-Et comment veux-tu réussir ce miracle ? demanda Hermione.

-Grâce au Quidditch...enfin, grâce aux balais ! En montant sur nos balais, on pourrait devenir bien plus difficiles à toucher, tout en pouvant les attaquer rapidement !

Il fallut quelques secondes à Ron et Hermione pour digérer cette idée.

-M..mais c'est très dangereux ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Evidemment, mais c'est ça ou la mort, répondit Harry.

-Et il faudrait aussi être assez nombreux...tu es très fort, Harry, mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses vaincre tout seul l'armée de Tu-Sais-Qui, fit remarquer Ron.

-Eh bien, je prendrai des volontaires avec moi, répondit Harry.

Puis, s'adressant aux élèves, le sorcier expliqua son plan, et demanda :

-Tout d'abord, qui a un balai ? Il nous faut le maximum de balais possible !

Harry attendit que les élèves en possédant un se manifestent. il ne fut guère surpris de voir que les Serpentards prétendaient n'avoir aucun balai...de plus, plusieurs joueurs de Quidditch avaient laissé le leur au château...

Harry fit rapidement l'inventaire des balais, qui s'avéraient être seulement 7. Ils n'iraient pas bien loin, avec ça ! Comment y aller en plus grand nombre ?

En tant que joueurs de Quidditch, ni Harry, ni Ron n'eurent l'idée géniale d'Hermione, qui s'exclama :

-J'ai une idée !

-Quoi ? demanda fébrilement Harry.

-Un sortilège d'Attraction ? suggéra Ron.

-Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Hermione. C'est impossible, le château est bien trop loin ! Mon idée consiste simplement à monter deux par deux sur les balais !

-Pas bête du tout...fit remarquer Ron. Mais déjà, Harry ne pourra prendre personne.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.

-Car, répondit Harry, mon balai n'est pas taillé pour le vol collectif ! A la moindre secousse, mon passager tomberait !

-Tant pis..dit Hermione. Avec ton Eclair de Feu et les 6 autres balais moins rapides, on pourrait prendre treize élèves maximum...mais il faudrait bien placer les élèves...

Au même moment, le train fut de nouveau la cible d'une sortilège de Déflagration, et trembla de plus belle.

-Et il faudrait le faire _rapidement_ ! ajouta nerveusement Hermione.

-C'est simple, fit remarquer Harry, il suffit de placer un joueur de Quidditch aux commandes, et un très bon lanceur de sorts à l'arrière...

-Harry, je pense que tu devrais prendre toi-même ton Eclair de feu, car tu es déjà habitué à jeter des sorts en vol, suggéra Ron.

-Pas tant que ça...répondit Harry, en prenant malgré tout son balai. Puis, reprenant ses habitudes de Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, il demanda : alors, qui, parmi les joueurs de Quidditch, est volontaire pour m'accompagner ?

Fidèles à leur réputation, les courageux Gryffondors se proposèrent.

-Bien ! dit Harry. Prenez chacun un balai...

Les élèves prirent alors les 6 balais que tenait Harry, et se positionnèrent.

-Maintenant, qui se sent assez fort en sortilèges pour grimper à l'arrière ? demanda Harry.

Petit à petit, quelques élèves se proposèrent. Harry demanda ensuite à ces 6 élèves -Seamus, Dean, Cho, Hermione, et deux élèves de Poufsouffle qu'il ne connaissait pas- de choisir avec qui ils monteraient. Toutefois, une nouvelle secousse, encore plus violente, décida Harry à gagner le plus de temps possible.

-Hermione, mets-toi avec Ron ! Seamus, monte avec Ginny ! Cho, tu voleras avec Colin ! Dean, tu auras Dennis comme coéquipier ! Vous deux, mettez-vous avec Parvati et Lavande ! ordonna-t-il rapidement.

Obéissants, les élèves désignés se mirent en place. Harry lui-même se mit en position, et déclara :

-Bon, voici mon plan : on vole assez proches les uns des autres, mais pas trop, non plus. Essayez de bouger les plus possible, vous ferez une cible difficile pour les Mangemorts ! Mettez-vous près d'une fenêtre, mais décollez le plus rapidement possible, ou vous risquez de recevoir un sort. Compris ?

Les élèves, qui avaient bu les paroles de Harry, acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers les fenêtres.

-Encore une chose, précisa Harry. Si jamais le train redémarre, cela voudra dire que Dumbledore aura réussi. Dans ce cas, abandonnez immédiatement le combat et repartez vers le train !

-D'accord, répondirent les douze élèves.

-Hé, une minute...dit Parvati.

-Quoi ? demanda nerveusement Harry.

-On sera treize dans les airs...commença Parvati.

-CA N'EST PAS LE MOMENT D'ÊTRE SUPERSTITIEUX ! coupa Harry. ON Y VA !

Les sorciers se placèrent alors face à la fenêtre. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, et les vit légèrement anxieux.

-On les aura ! s'exclama Harry. Courage !

-Voldemort va regretter cette attaque ! poursuivit Ron avec ferveur.

Encouragés, les autres élèves reprirent confiance. Les uns après les autres, les joueurs de Quidditch décollèrent, entraînant leur passager avec eux.

Harry fut le dernier à décoller. Adressant un clin d'oeil aux élèves restés au sol, il donna soudain un grand coup de pied sur le sol, et décolla d'un coup.

Incroyable ! C'était le mot qui convenait pour la situation présente. Juste avant de décoller, Harry ressentait un soupçon d'angoisse, un peu de peur au plus profond de lui-même. Mais à présent, le sorcier ne ressentait que du courage et de la fougue. Ils allaient payer, ces Mangemorts ! Harry et les autres élèves sur balai allaient leur donner une bonne leçon !

Harry accéléra et monta jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à la hauteur des autres élèves. Avec soulagement, il vit un sort meurtrier s'écraser à l'endroit où il se tenait, quelques secondes auparavant.

-Ils ne m'auront pas comme ça...grogna-t-il.

-Quoi ? demanda Ron, qui devait crier pour couvrir le bruit de l'air qui sifflait à leurs oreilles.

-Rien, rien, répondit hâtivement Harry. Tiens, on dirait qu'ils nous ont vu...

En effet, au sol, plusieurs formes bougeaient, d'une manière assez désordonnée...la riposte des Mangemorts n'allait pas tarder à arriver...effectivement, Harry dut hurler "ATTENTION !" quand il remarqua quelques lueurs lumineuses...les élèves virèrent à droite et à gauche, évitant ainsi une rafale de sorts variés.

Harry sentit de nouveau l'énervement le gagner...ainsi, ils osaient les attaquer lâchement, bien cachés par le relief...ils n'allaient pas s'en tirer comme ça, foi de Harry !

Le sorcier ne remarqua même pas que son Eclair de Feu brillait à présent d'une lueur dorée...en revanche, il ne tarda pas à le remarquer lorsque sa vitesse augmenta soudainement ! Harry était en train d'accomplir la Rage du Lion ! Sa vitesse augmentait sans cesse, atteignant à présent des proportions démesurées ! Dans un sillon d'étincelles dorées, Harry jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui. Les autres élèves le regardaient d'un air étonné, mais moins que la dernière fois -lors du dernier match de Quidditch de l'année précédente. Les ignorant, Harry continua sa progression, évitant de temps à autres un sort, et parvint rapidement jusqu'à l'endroit où se cachaient les Mangemorts. Calculant soigneusement son coup, Harry dirigea son balai vers les Mangemorts et descendit en piqué, sa vitesse restant toujours exceptionnelle. _Face au sorcier_ se trouvait un Mangemort. Celui-ci fut beaucoup trop lent à réagir. Quand il vit Harry, il leva sa baguette, mais il était déjà trop tard !

-Expelliarmus ! s'exclama triomphalement Harry.

Le sort jaillit, à peine plus rapide que Harry sur son Eclair de Feu. Le sorcier remonta de justesse en chandelle tandis que le Mangemort reçut le sort de plein fouet et fut projeté dans les airs en perdant sa baguette. Pendant ce temps, Harry repartait vers ses camarades, évitant de nouveau les sorts qui fusèrent dans son dos.

Une fois arrivé à la hauteur des élèves, Harry leva le pouce -signe de victoire- et repartit, escorté par les sept pilotes et leur coéquipier. Tous se dirigèrent vers les Mangemorts, qui s'animèrent de plus belle.

-A L'ATTAQUE ! hurla Harry.

Les sorciers se séparèrent en groupe de deux pilotes, et attaquèrent les Mangemorts. Harry, qui était avec Ron et Hermione, leur fit un clin d'oeil avant de redescendre en piqué vers un autre Mangemort.

-Stupefix ! s'écria Harry.

-Impedimenta ! rencherit Ron.

-Petrificus Totalus ! compléta Hermione.

Les trois Mangemorts visés furent neutralisés, mais un tel déluge de sorts plut sur les sorciers que Harry se demanda pendant longtemps comment ils avaient pu survivre. Toujours est-il qu'ils remontèrent le plus vite possible pour assaillir d'autres Mangemorts.

L'offensive était, pour l'instant, couronnée de succès. Les Mangemorts, pris totalement au dépourvu, étaient neutralisés aussi facilement que les sorciers lançaient leurs sorts en vol. Ceux-ci se révélaient d'ailleurs assez doués, l'idée d'Hermione étant assez efficace -même si un groupe faillit se planter dans le sol en cours de route. Harry, qui commençait à prendre goût à cette technique, redescendit une fois de plus pour attaquer un Mangemort à l'air un peu plus puissant que les autres.

-VIXERUNT ! hurla Harry.

Le sorcier se rendit compte trop tard de son erreur. Le "Mangemort" pris pour cible n'était autre que Voldemort lui-même. Voldemort, qui connaissait, bien sûr, de puissants moyens de protection !

Harry réechappa à son propre sort de justesse. Il sentit tout le même une odeur de cheveux brûlés lorsque le sort frôla son crâne ! Remontant en chandelle le plus vite qu'il le pouvait, Harry fit de grands signes à ses coéquipiers pour les avertir du danger, tout en évitant du mieux qu'il pouvait les sorts incessants de Voldemort.

Les élèves aperçurent Harry, et comprirent à moitié le message. Ils continuèrent à attaquer, tout en se tenant à l'écart de Voldemort, qui tentait d'abattre Harry.

-...edavra ! MEURS, POTTER ! AVADA... perçut Harry.

"Au moins, il ne vise pas les autres" se dit le Survivant.

Malheureusement, il était très dur d'attaquer dans ces conditions. Ainsi, dès qu'il descendait en piqué, il devait remonter aussitôt pour éviter les sorts dont il était la cible.

La bataille se poursuivit dans ces conditions pendant un certain temps. Il était évident que cet assaut facilitait grandement la tâche de Dumbledore, car le train n'était plus victime des sorts incessants des Mangemorts.

Harry plongea pour la énième fois, et visa un autre Mangemort.

-Tarentallegra ! s'exclama le sorcier.

Après cet assaut victorieux, Harry remonta de nouveau, triomphant.

Tout se passa en un éclair. Le Mangemort que Harry avait visé était parvenu à conserver son équilibre. Suffisement, en tout cas, pour se venger !

-Expelliarmus ! entendit Harry.

Le sorcier, grâce à ses réflexes foudroyants d'Attrapeur de Quidditch, parvint à éviter le sort en virant rapidement vers la gauche. Mais le sort pousuivit sa course...et alla frapper Seamus -qui était avec Ginny- de dos, une vingtaine de mètres plus haut ! Seamus fut projeté quelques mètres plus haut, et entama sa chute...chute qui allait sûrement le tuer !

Mû par son instinct, Harry libéra la puissance de son Eclair de Feu -qui, associée avec la rage du Lion, était impressionnante- et fonça vers l'endroit où Seamus devrait atterir. La distance séparant le Gryffondor du sol ne cessait de diminuer...25 mètres...

"Je n'arriverai jamais à temps !" s'alarma Harry, qui continua cependant à voler. Tout ce qui suivit sembla passer au ralentit pour le sorcier...

Seamus continuait de tomber...20 mètres...Harry se concentra sur la petite salle de Poudlard en cours de route...18 mètres...l'éclair noir apparut...16 mètres...l'éclair noir s'éloigna du front de Harry...14 mètre...l'éclair noir s'immobilisa à une quinzaine de centimètres du front de Harry...12 mètres...l'éclair commença à s'agrandir...10 mètres...le vortex se forma et avança à la même vitesse que Harry...il s'agissait de ne pas rater Seamus !

Seamus qui se trouvait à présent à 8 mètres du sol...Harry se rapprochait de lui à une vitesse ahurissante...6 mètres...Seamus était sur le point de toucher le sol ! Harry, lui continuait d'avancer, précédé par son trou noir...

5 mètres...

"C'est trop tard" se dit Harry.

4 mètres...

Harry allait-il atteindre Seamus ?

3 mètres...

Le sorcier vit Seamus à quelques centimètres du vortex !

2 mètres...

Harry atteint Seamus, et celui-ci fut englouti de justesse par le trou noir ! Seamus était sauvé !

Harry, qui continuait de descendre, heurta brutalement le sol, ce qui lui remit quelque peu les idées en place. Il se reposerait sur ses lauriers plus tard ! Il fallait continuer à distraire les Mangemorts...et à échapper à leurs sorts !

Le sorcier remonta, adresse un hochement de tête aux autres élèves qui le regardaient, la bouche grande ouverte, et reprit l'attaque.

L'offensive dura encore une dizaine de minutes, et Harry se demanda comment ils avaient tous pu survivre aux sorts des Mangemorts...toujours est-il que quand il remonta après une attaque, il remarqua l'état du train.

Celui-ci remarchait ! De la fumée jaillit de la locomotive, et elle se remit en marche ! Harry n'eut pas besoin de rappeler leur plan aux autres élèves, ceux-ci abandonnèrent aussitôt le combat et foncèrent vers le train. Harry ralentit un peu pour attendre les autres, au cas où.

Le train se rapprochait rapidement. Les Mangemorts, eux, tentaient une ultime vengeance, en expédiant tous les sorts qu'ils connaissaient en direction des élèves...mais ils étaient bien trop loin !

Enfin, les élèves arrivèrent jusqu'au train. Ils entrèrent rapidement par les fenêtres, et furent acceuillis par tous les élèves, qui avaient l'air profondément soulagés. Mais au moment où Harry allait poser pied à terre, il vit un élair de lumière rouge. Sautant de son balai, il regarda par la fenêtre, et vit le dernier groupe, qui approchait...avec un éclair de Stupéfixion à ses trousses !

-ATTENTION ! hurla Harry.

Trop tard. Le sorcier dut bondir, et atterrit durement sur le sol. Le pilote -Colin-, apparement stupéfixé, jaillit par la fenêtre avec sa coéquipière, et alla s'écraser contre le mur du train. Heureusement, les élèves s'écartèrent à temps, et personne, à part les deux élèves, ne fut blessé. Tout le monde se précipita vers eux, et fut heureux de constater que le choc ne les avaient pas tués. Cependant, ils paraissaient très mal en point...c'est à ce moment que Dumbledore arriva. Voyant Colin et Cho dans cet état, il ordonna aussitôt de les transporter, et s'adressa à Harry. Celui-ci était fatigué, mais heureux. Il avait une nouvelle fois sauvé un élève -sans compter l'aide qu'il avait apportée à Dumbledore avec les autres pilotes et lanceurs de sorts !


	5. McClaggan

Chapitre 5 : McClaggan

Les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés dans le Poudlard Express cette année allaient rester gravés dans la mémoire de Harry, au même titre que ses précédentes péripéties.

Le sorcier fut rarement félicité comme il l'avait été après ce combat. Dumbledore les avait longtemps félicités, Harry, les autres pilotes et lanceurs de sorts. Les autres élèves, heureux d'avoir survécu, les avaient également remerciés, sauf quelques Serpentards qui auraient préféré mourir plutôt que de remercier un Gryffondor.

Harry se demandait ce que Dumbledore avait voulu dire lorsque il annonça qu'il ne serait pas indifférent face à cet acte de bravoure...mais quoi qu'il en soit, Harry en serait satisfait ! En effet, tout ce que faisait Dumbledore s'avérait généralement bénéfique à Harry et son entourage.

Une fois l'euphorie du début dissipée, Dumbledore posa discrètement une question à Harry, tandis que les élèves regagnaient petit à petit leur compartiment :

-Harry, où as-tu téléporté Seamus ?

-Avec les autres élèves, à Poudlard, répondit le sorcier.

-Merci Harry, dit Dumbledore.

-Euh...professeur ? demanda Harry.

-Oui ?

-Quand j'ai évacué les élèves, Malefoy en a profité pour s'enfuir...annonça Harry.

-Il devait être au courant...marmona Dumbledore. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce comportement est totalement inadmissible, et mériterait bien une semaine de retenue...dit malicieusement Dumbledore en clignant de l'oeil.

-Merci, professeur, répondit Harry.

Dumbledore partit alors dans le couloir, sortit une petite bouilloire de sa poche, et la transforma en Portoloin. Le vieux sorcier adressa quelques signes à Harry, Ron et Hermione, puis fut pris dans un tourbillon multicolore.

Harry, Ron et Hermione retournèrent alors dans leur compartiment pour discuter plus tranquillement des évènements.

-C'était impressionnant ! lâcha Hermione.

-C'est vrai, approuva Ron. Mais en même temps, tu avais l'impression...

-...de dominer la situation ! compléta Harry.

-Quand même, on risquait gros ! fit remarquer Ron.

-C'est vrai, renchérit Hermione, on a failli se faire toucher deux fois par un Avada Kedavra ! Sans parler de Seamus...

-Heureusement que tu l'as rattrapé à temps, Harry ! le félicita Ron.

-J'ai failli échouer, répondit le sorcier. Si j'avais réagi une seconde plus tard, il serait mort...

-Quand à Malefoy...mieux vaut pour lui qu'il ait fui Poudlard avant que j'arrive ! gronda-t-elle avec un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon...

-Oh, ne vous inquietez pas pour ça ! annonça Harry. Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il allait lui mettre une semaine de retenue !

-C'est bien peu pour ce qu'il a fait ! s'exclama Hermione, indignée.

-On ne sait pas encore quel _genre_ de retenue aura Malefoy, précisa Ron. Il lui faut des lignes...beaucoup de lignes ! Et des tas de corvées de Moldus ! Il a tellement horreur de ça qu'il suppliera Dumbledore de suspendre sa retenue au bout de deux jours !

Tous trois éclatèrent de rire.

-Tiens, on dirait qu'on arrive, remarqua Hermione.

En effet, le train ralentissait peu à peu, pour ensuite s'arrêter complètement au quai de Poudlard.

-Si on descendait ? proposa Ron.

-C'est une bonne idée, reconnut Harry, légèrement ironique.

Harry, Ron et Hermione descendirent donc du train en compagnie des autres élèves, et Harry aperçut aussitôt une forme familière ; un homme qui paraissait trois fois plus grand que les élèves.

-Salut Hagrid ! s'exclama le trio.

Hagrid tourna la tête, et sourit en les apercevant.

-Bonjour vous trois ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous allez bien ?

-On a echappé à un attaque, et vous ?

-Moi je vais b...QUOI ?

Mais les trois amis se faisaient déjà entraîner par la marée des élèves.

-Demandez à Dumbledore ! parvint à articuler Harry, avant d'être obligé de suivre le mouvement.

Les trois amis furent ensuite emportés par les élèves et durent rentrer rapidement dans le château pour ne pas se faire bousculer. Une fois à l'intérieur, une voix retentit :

-Tous les élèves qui ont effectué l'attaque sur balai volant sont priés de se rendre devant mon bureau dès maintenant, dit Dumbledore avant de repartir.

Intrigués, Harry Ron et Hermione obéirent malgré tout, et suivirent les 10 autres élèves vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Une fois parvenus à destination, ils attendirent.

Harry se dit qu'il n'aurait probablement pas le temps d'assister à la Cérémonie de la Répartition. Mais il se demandait également pour quelle raison Dumbledore voulait leur parler de nouveau...

Enfin, la gargouille pivota, laissant apparaître Dumbledore, qui se tenait derrière elle.

-Rebonjour ! dit-il calmement. Vous pouvez entrer...venez...

Les élèves grimpèrent un à un l'escalier et suivirent Dumbledore en passant la porte ouverte de son bureau. Une fois tous sur place, Dumbledore remua sa baguette magique. treize fauteils recouverts de chintz apparurent aussitôt.

-Vous pouvez vous assoir, précisa le vieux sorcier.

Les treize élèves s'assirent donc, et Dumbledore reprit :

-Sachez que si je vous ai réunis ici, ce n'est en aucun cas pour vous blâmer ! Ce que vous avez accompli est tout simplement prodigieux !

Harry se demandait où voulait en venir le professeur.

-Nous avons du réagir très vite après l'attaque, continua Dumbledore. En effet, s'y prendre juste avant la rentrée était un peu hasardeux, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle !

"De quoi parle-t-il ?" se demanda Harry.

-Une fois tout risque écarté, j'ai transplané hors du train pour me rendre rapidement au Ministère. Pendant que le train arrivait à destination, j'étais en pleine conversation avec Cornelius Fudge, notre ministre -bien qu'il soit actuellement en disgrâce...et je lui ai _très_ rapidement expliqué la situation ! J'ai insisté sur le fait que la tactique d'Hermione était une excellente idée ! Suffisemment bonne, en tout cas, pour renforcer la puissance du Ministère face à Voldemort...c'est pourquoi nous expérimenterons cette année une nouvelle matière, totalement imprévue !

Dumbledore s'interrompit pour guetter les réactions des élèves. Harry demanda alors :

-Professeur, quelle est cette nouvelle matière ?

-Cette matière, baptisée Combinaison Tactique aura pour but d'apprendre aux élèves à jeter des sorts en plein air, à se défendre lorsqu'on vole...et d'une manière générale, de leur apprendre à combiner les enseignements reçus de manière à être beaucoup plus puissants. Comme vous l'avez remarqué pendant l'attaque, les Mangemorts -qui sont tout de même des tireurs de baguette magique d'élite- vous ont manqué la plupart du temps ! C'est suffisement impressionnant pour justifier ces mesures...

-Excusez-moi professeur...fit soudain Harry.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ? demanda Dumbledore.

-_Quels_ élèves bénéficieront de ces cours, au juste ? demanda Harry.

-Eh bien, pour tester cette option, Fudge et moi avions pensé à vous tous...

-Quoi ? s'exclamèrent plusieurs élèves, persuadés qu'ils ne méritaient pas d'être assimiliés aux meilleurs.

Des murmures parcoururent les treize élèves.

-Ne soyez pas surpris ! reprit le vieux sorcier. Votre attaque prouve d'elle-même votre puissance !

-Et moi ? demanda Seamus. Je suis tombé de mon balai...

-...comme n'importe quel sorcier l'aurait fait avec un sort par derrière ! acheva Dumbledore. Tu t'es quand même bien battu ! Suffisement pour participer aux cours spéciaux, en tout cas !

-Mais professeur, les emplois du temps devraient être refaits, si une nouvelle matière est ajoutée...fit remarquer Hermione.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, miss Granger, répondit Dumbledore. Les emplois du temps seront distribués à tous dans les temps et seront suffisement équilibrés pour vous laisser du temps libre.

Dumbledore s'interrompit, puis il reprit :

-Bon, revenons aux cours spéciaux en eux-même. Au début, vous ferez avec ce que nous aurez sous la main, mais ensuite, vous aurez des cours un peu plus réglementaires...Et maintenant vient la question la plus importante : qui d'entre vous désirerait participer à ces cours ?

Les élèves se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes. Ces cours risquaient de leur prendre encore plus de temps, et il ne devaient pas être sans risques...mais d'un autre côté, ils semblaient passionants, à leur portée, et ils leur promettaient une puissance accrue au combat...la balance était relativement équilibrée, mais elle pencha suffisement pour que Harry se manifeste :

-Je veux bien y assister, professeur, dit-il.

Dumbledore eut un hochement de tête approbateur, inscrit Harry sur une grande feuille de parchemin, et demanda :

-D'autres élèves volontaires ?

-Moi ! s'exclamèrent en coeur Ron et Hermione.

Il était certain qu'ils n'allaient pas laisser Harry aller seul à ces cours...en tant qu'amis, ils se devaient d'être présents à ses côtés !

Dumbledore inscrit donc leurs noms sur la liste, et regarda les autres élèves.

Ceux-ci, voyant que Harry Ron et Hermione s'étaient inscrits avec enthousiasme, s'enhardirent, et se portèrent volontaires les uns après les autres. Finalement, les treize s'inscrivirent, malgré la crainte de Parvati et Lavande de se retrouver à treize dans la même classe !

Dumbledore les remercia, et leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient regagner leur dortoir respectif. Les élèves partirent donc en saluant le vieux sorcier, et Harry, Ron et Hermione les suivirent de nouveau dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Une fois en bas, les élèves se séparèrent, se dirigeant vers leur dortoir respectif.

Les trois amis allaient atteindre leur salle commune lorsque Harry se rendit compte qu'ils ne conaissaient pas le mot de passe ! Lorsqu'il en fit part à Ron et Hermione, ceux-ci déclarèrent :

-Si, si, on le connait.

-Puisque cette année, Dumbledore nous a proposé de mettre le premier mot de passe de l'année ! ajouta Ron.

-Donc, on en a choisi un ! compléta Hermione.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous avez choisi ? demanda Harry, curieux.

-Lion-d'or, répondirent-ils simplement.

-J'aime bien ce mot de passe, approuva Harry. Lion-d'Or !

Ils étaient arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse dame, qui pivota pour les laisse passer.

-Je suis épuisé ! déclara Harry.

-Un peu fatiguant, c'est vrai, l'attaque en balai volant...commenta Ron.

-Comment pouvez vous tenir aussi longtemps sur votre balai lors des matches ? s'interrogea Hermione. C'est dur, de se concentrer sur quelque chose tout en volant !

-Oh, avec l'entraînement, ça viendra, la rassura Harry.

Ron sembla soudain se rappeller d'une tâche contraignante.

-Oh non ! s'exclama-t-il. Il faut quand même s'entraîner pour notre transformation, ou on va encore souffrir...

Harry et Hermione aquiescèrent, résignés, et montèrent dans le dortoir de Harry et Ron, où ils auraient le temps de s'entraîner, pendant que la Cérémonie de la Répartition s'achevait ! Ils se concentrèrent, et leur silhouette devint rapidement de plus en plus floue, même s'ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à achever leur transformation.

Après une dizaine de minutes d'entraînement, les trois amis décidèrent d'arrêter, en raison de leur état de fatigue. Hermione quitta le dortoir, tandis que Harry et Ron se préparèrent, puis se couchèrent, n'attendant pas les autres Gryffondors. Harry n'omit pas de se protéger mentalement ; il serait trop bête d'avoir livré un combat aussi acharné pour être contrôlé par Voldemort la nuit ! Le sommeil de Harry ne fut donc pas troublé par la magie noire, cette nuit.

-Encore en train de dormir, Harry ? demanda une voix.

Le sorcier ouvrit les yeux. Devant lui, debout, se tenait Ron. Harry grommela quelques mots inaudibles, s'étira, et se leva, assez bien reposé. Le sorcier regarda alors par la fenêtre. Il vit -avec une certaine inquiétude- le soleil, haut dans le ciel.

-Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Harry.

-A peu près midi ! répondit jovialement Ron.

-Mais...les cours ! s'exclama Harry, en avisant son emploi du temps, sur sa table de chevet.

-Tu n'es pas encore bien réveillé, Harry, ricana Ron. On est dimanche, et dimanche, il n'y a pas cours !

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Tu finis par ressembler à Hermione, toi ! fit remarquer Ron. garde à l'esprit qu'après l'attaque d'hier, n'importe quel prof -sauf Rogue, bien sûr- t'aurait pardonné un retard !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, admit Harry.

Le sorcier se frotta les yeux, et sortit lentement de son lit.

-On t'attend pour le repas de midi ! annonça Ron.

-D'accord, répondit Harry.

Ron partit, et Harry s'habilla et sortit du dortoir. Au passage, il salua quelques élèves, dont certains le remercièrent une nouvelle fois pour les avoir sauvés dans le train. Le sorcier était un peu fier de cette célébrité...en effet, contrairement à sa cicatrice, marque d'une erreur d'un mage noir et d'un sacrifice d'une mère, Harry _méritait_ la sympathie due à ses actes de bravoure, au cours de sa scolarité. Cela n'empêchait pas le sorcier de garder les pieds sur terre ! En effet, la simple pensée de Lockart -ancien professeur de Harry, très peu modeste et ayant fini amnésique- effrayait suffisement Harry pour l'empêcher de perdre sa modestie !

C'est donc d'assez bonne humeur que le sorcier se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour rejoindre ses amis. Mais dans le couloir, il rencontra Malefoy, accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle.

-Voilà le Serpent...marmona-t-il.

Une chose était sûre : si Malefoy aurait pu lancer des mauvais sorts, il n'aurait pas hésité !

-Alors comme ça, tu t'es enfui pendant la bataille ? continua Harry.

-Si tu croyais que j'allais rester là à me faire massacrer, comme tous ces Sang-de-Bourbe ! répliqua Malefoy.

-Et bien sûr, tu as immédiatement pensé à aider tes amis Serpentards, pas vrai ? riposta sournoisement Harry.

Malefoy foudroya Harry du regard, et se tourna vers Crabbe et Goyle.

-Donnez lui une leçon...marmona-t-il.

Harry se retint d'éclater de rire. Crabbe et Goyle avaient toujours été trop mauvais en sortilèges pour résister à qui que ce soit !

Ceux-ci sortirent d'un coup leur baguette magique. Harry brandit également la sienne, jugeant inutile de recourir à sa Montre de Protection.

-Expelliarmus ! beugla Crabbe.

-Stupefix ! rugit Goyle.

-Protego ! répliqua Harry. Tarentallegra ! Locomotor Mortis !

La vitesse avec laquelle Harry avait riposté prit de court Crabbe et Goyle. Ils reçurent les sorts de plein fouet, et s'écroulèrent.

Quand Harry chercha du regard Malefoy, il s'aperçut que le Serpentard avait en fait utilisé Crabbe et Goyle pour couvrir sa fuite.

-J'aurais du m'en douter...pesta Harry, en reprenant le chemin de la Grande Salle.

Une fois arrivé, il se dirigea vers Ron et Hermione, qui l'attendaient. Harry et Hermione se saluèrent, et tous trois commencèrent à manger.

-Alors, vous avez lu vos emplois du temps ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui...répondit Ron. Ca peut aller...

-Tiens, justement, je ferais bien de lire le mien, quand on remontera...fit remarquer Harry.

-Tu avais bien besoin de sommeil, déclara Ron. La Rage du Lion a du te fatiguer plus vite que nous...

-A propos de la Rage du Lion...je me demande si ça ne serait pas plus équitable de me maîtriser pendant les matches...marmona Harry.

-Tu es fou ! s'exclama Ron. A ton avis, Malefoy, il tente de faire quoi depuis des années ? T'aider ?

-Tu es très fort en Quidditch, Harry, et il ne serait pas question de t'infliger un handicap. Dans ce cas, tant que tu n'attaques personne, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu limiterais tes capacités, fit remarquer sagement Hermione.

-Exact, approuva Ron.

-Vous avez sans doute raison...répondit évasivement Harry. Enfin, de toute façon, la Rage du Lion ne se déclenche que quand mes émotions sont très fortes...et à part Malefoy et les autres Serpentards, je ne déteste pas grand monde ici...

Les trois amis achevèrent leur repas en silence, puis ils remontèrent dans la salle commune. Celle-ci était vide ; les autres élèves étaient allés dans le parc de Poudlard pour s'amuser.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, aujourd'hui ? demanda Ron.

-Je vais d'abord lire mon emploi du temps, lui rappela Harry.

Sur ce, le sorcier monta dans son dortoir et prit le petit parchemin qui était resté sur sa table de chevet. Avec une certaine apréhension, il parcourut du regard sa premère journée de cours.

_Lundi :_

_9 heures - 10 heures : Potions, Pr. Rogue. Cours avec les autres élèves de septième année ayant poursuivi Potions._

_10 heures - 12 heures : Enchantements, Pr. Flitwick. Cours avec les Serpentards._

_12 heures - 14 heures : Repas_

_14 heures - 16 heures : Puissance Naturelle, Pr. Dumbledore. Cours avec les autres élèves ayant pris l'option._

_16 heures - 17 heures : Télékinésie, Pr. McClaggan. Cours avec les autres élèves ayant pris l'option._

Harry resta perplexe, une fois le parchemin lu. En dehors des potions, Ron n'avait guère raison de s'inquiéter ! Mais le sorcier se posait surtout une question...

_Qui était ce McClaggan ?_

Un nouveau professeur ? Harry n'en savait rien. Toutefois, dans une de ses lettres, le professeur Lupin avait annoncé qu'il continuait d'enseigner lors de cette année. McClaggan n'en était donc pas le remplaçant...

Une seule explication convenait ; McClaggan était un nouveau professeur engagé pour enseigner une ou plusieurs options...

Tout en réfléchissant, Harry dedescendit les marches jusqu'à la salle commune, et demanda à Ron et Hermione qui était McClaggan. A la grande surprise de Harry, Ron répondit aussitôt :

-J'ai posé cette question à un autre élève, quand j'ai lu son nom. D'après l'élève, c'est un nouveau prof engagé pour enseigner les trois nouvelles options aux septièmes années.

Harry avait donc vu juste...et il avait une autre préoccupation.

-Est-ce qu'il avait l'air sympa ? demanda-t-il. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de me retrouver avec un Rogue-bis pour trois nouvelles matières !

-Ca, je n'en sais rien -je ne l'ai jamais vu ! répondit Ron.

-Dumbledore ne choisirait pas volontairement quelqu'un de mauvais ! objecta Hermione.

-Parce que Rogue est tout ce qu'il y a de plus gentil, bien sûr ! répliqua ironiquement Ron.

-Dumbledore nous a déjà expliqué comment il avait fait confiance à Rogue, répondirent ensemble Harry et Hermione.

-Ca n'est pas une raison pour ne pas se méfier de lui...grogna Ron. Bon, au lieu de parler de malheur, si on décidait ce qu'on faisait aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.

-On rend visite à Rogue pour lui souhaiter une bonne rentrée ? proposa Harry, le sourire au lèvres.

Harry, Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire. Harry, reprenant son sérieux, s'exclama :

-Si on s'entraînait un peu au Quidditch ?

-Bonne idée ! approuva Ron.

-Et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda Hermione, un peu agacée.

-Tu peux prendre un balai de l'école et t'entraîner !

-Mais enfin, je ne joue jamais au Quidditch ! riposta Hermione. Je ne vois pas l'interêt de m'entraîner au vol sur balai !

-Je te rappelle que le vol sur balai est à présent dans ton emploi du temps...lui rappela Harry.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai...enfin, je vais pas aller très haut pour la première fois...

-Alors en route pour le terrain de Quidditch ! s'exclama joyeusement Ron.

Les trois amis se dispersèrent. Hermione resta dans la salle, tandis que Harry et Ron partirent chercher leur balai. Une fois Harry et Ron prêts, les trois amis quittèrent la salle commune et sortirent du château -après qu'Hermione eut emprunté un balai-, pour se retrouver dans le parc -baigné de chaleur grâce au soleil haut dans le ciel.

Ils prirent ensuite le chemin menant au terrain de Quidditch, en espérant qu'il soit vide...

Par chance, il l'était ! Satisfaits, les trois amis achevèrent leur marche sur le centre du terrain. Il enfourchèrent leurs balais.

Harry et Ron frappèrent violement le sol, tandis qu'Hermione, peu habituée au vol, réussit tout juste à décoller avec un léger coup de pied.

Harry, Ron et Hermione redécouvrirent les joies du vol sur balai à l'instant même où ils quittèrent le sol. Même Hermione semblair apprécier, tout en respectant les règles de prudence élémentaire...tous trois volèrent sans but précis pendant un moment, avant que Harry ne songe à sortir les balles de Quidditch.

Quand il le fit, le véritable entraînement débuta. Harry vola et poursuivit le Vif d'Or à travers tout le terrain. Ron, lui, s'entraînait à marquer des buts avec le Souafle. Quand à Hermione, elle tentait vaillamment de renvoyer les Cognards au loin avec une batte prévue pour.

Cela dura un bon bout de temps. Quand ils décidèrent tous trois d'arrêter, le soleil était déjà bien bas dans le ciel...Harry descendit d'un bond de son balai, et proposa :

-Si on allait rendre visite à Hagrid ? Ca fait pas mal de temps qu'on ne l'a pas vu.

-On l'a vu hier, fit remarquer ironiquement Ron.

-Tu sais très bien ce qu'il voulait dire par là ! dit Hermione, agacée.

Tous trois se dirigèrent vers le château pour y déposer leur balai, ayant approuvé l'idée de Harry. Ensuite, ils prirent le chemin de la cabane du garde-chasse de Poudlard, et ils y frappèrent.

-Oui ?

-C'est nous, annonça Hermione.

-Ah, entrez, fit la voix, un peu plus aimable, quoique un peu essouflée.

Obéissants, ils ouvrirent la porte, et assistèrent à un étrange spectacle. Hagrid était en train de tenter d'attraper un Lutin de Cournouailles qui s'était sans doute introduit ici pendant son absence. Le demi-géant était assisté de Crockdur, qui ne pouvait cependant égaler l'agilité de la bête.

Harry sortit alors sa baguette magique, et la pointa sur la créature.

-Stupefix, dit-il calmement.

Le Lutin cessa de bouger, et Hagrid put l'attraper afin de le jeter dehors. Encore essouflé, il s'adressa aux trois amis.

-Bonjour, vous trois ! Merci beaucoup, Harry, cette satanée bestiole s'est faufilée ici pendant le repas, et quand je suis rentré, c'était un peu la pagaille...

Il avait raison. Les quelques objets qui traînaient dans les environs avaient été méthodiquement jetés à terre.

-Enfin, maintenant qu'elle est dehors, parlez moi un peu de cette attaque...Dumbledore n'a pas été très clair là dessus...

Harry entama alors le récit de l'attaque du Poudlard Express. Pendant près d'une demi-heure, il relata celle-ci. A la fin du récit, Hagrid avait l'air impressionné.

-Eh bien...bravo vous trois ! Il faudra que je pense à féliciter aussi les autres...

-L'ennui, déclara Hermione, c'est que Voldemort -Ron et Hagrid tressaillirent- et les Mangemorts risquent de s'adapter à cette méthode de combat...

-Le jour où des Mangemorts attaqueront par balai volant, les licornes seront des monstres sanguinaires ! ricana Hagrid. Enfin, c'est vrai que les Mangemorts surveilleront un peu plus le ciel, à présent...ce qui n'empêche pas votre idée d'être excellente ! Encore bravo !

-Merci, répondirent Harry, Ron et Hermione.

-De rien, répondit Hagrid. Alors, mes cadeaux vous ont-ils été utiles ?

-Merci beaucoup, Hagrid ! dit Harry. Ca m'a donné le temps de mettre au point une petite "vengeance" contre les Dursleys, avec Fred et Georges !

-Merci aussi, Hagrid, intervint Ron. Ca m'a fait gagner pas mal de temps...et aussi d'argent...

Il détourna le regard, gêné.

-C'est vrai que ça m'a été utile pour étudier le programme avec un peu d'avance, merci aussi ! acheva Hermione.

-Comment va Graup ? demanda Harry. Il aime son nouveau travail ?

Ron et Hermione froncèrent les sourcils, interloqués.

-Ah oui, je n'ai pas pu le dire à vous deux, s'excusa Hagrid. Quand Graup est allé négocier avec les autres géants, seule la lettre de Harry n'était pas encore envoyée !

-Et alors ? interrogea Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, Graup ?

Harry et Hagrid informèrent Ron et Hermione des affinités de Graup avec les autres géants, utiles pour éviter un affrontement quand les géants en avaient envie, tout en discutant avec ceux-ci. Quand Ron et Hermione eurent appris ceci, ils réagirent très bien.

-C'est super ! affirma Ron. Graup pourrait être encore plus utile qu'avant, dit-il, non sans une pointe d'ironie. En tout cas, on ne risque plus de perdre des arbres et sa tête dans la Forêt Interdite...

-Oh, tu sais, j'avais vraiment réussi à le rendre civilisé, répondit Hagrid. Il se sentait juste un peu seul, donc il s'amusait comme il pouvait !

Heureusement, Hermione coupa Ron dans son elan et prit la parole.

-C'est formidable ! s'exclama-t-elle. Si les géants peuvent être respectés ainsi, pourquoi pas les autres créatures, comme...les elfes de maison ?

-Je croyais que tu avais abandonné ces histoires...grogna Ron.

-...car je ne pouvais rien faire ! compléta Hermione. Si je parviens à trouver quelque chose d'autre pour les elfes de maisons que cet esclavagisme indigne de tout être pensant, la SALE aurait un but bien précis, et atteignable !

-Oh non, c'est reparti, se lamenta Ron.

-Tu connais déjà mon avis là-dessus, Hermione, dit Hagrid. Ils sont heureux de nous servir...tu sais très bien que quand ils sont tristes, c'est parce qu'ils ont failli à une tâche demandée, ou qu'ils sont sur le point d'être libérés !

-Dobby...commença Hermione.

-Dobby est un peu...spécial, déclara Ron.

Il n'avait pas entièrement tort. Dobby avait un goût très prononcé pour la liberté, chose très rare chez les elfes de maison. Peut-être était-ce dû aux années passées en esclavage chez les Malefoy...

-C'est vrai, admit Hermione. Mais après tout, peut-être que ce sont tous les autres qui sont spéciaux. Dobby est peut-être une sorte de révolutionnaire, parmi tous les esclaves ?

-Tu as l'intention de faire une révolution d'elfes ? demanda Harry avec un brin de sarcasme.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit Hermione. Il faudrait juste leur trouver une autre utilité, quelque chose qu'ils aimeraient et qu'ils approuveraient, sans qu'ils se fassent exploiter !

-Je crois que tu as de quoi penser pour jusqu'aux ASPIC ! ricana Ron.

-Je vois qu'on ne peut pas parler sérieusement avec toi, déclara Hermione, vexée.

-A mon avis, la meilleure occupation pour eux, c'est ça, intervint Harry. Je sais que c'est dur -quand Dobby était encore au service des Malefoy, je l'ai bien libéré !-, mais on y peut rien, c'est et ça sera toujours comme ça !

-Je chercherai quand même ! dit Hermione. Et je trouverai !

-Si tu veux, soupira Ron. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider...avec les ASPIC et tous ces cours en plus, j'aurai du mal à finir tous mes devoirs !

-Je n'aurai pas besoin d'aide, fit Hermione.

Quelques secondes passèrent, pendant lesquelles personne ne prononça un mot. Hagrid s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous jeter dehors, mais la nuit est en train de tomber, et vous feriez mieux d'être en pleine forme, demain...signala-t-il.

-Vous avez raison, on a pas vu le temps passer, s'excusa Hermione.

-Bonne nuit, Hagrid, dirent les trois amis.

-Bonne nuit, vous trois, répondit-il.

Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent ensuite de la cabane de Hagrid, rentrèrent dans le château, puis dans la salle commune. ils se dirent bonne nuit et allèrent se coucher dans leur dortoir respectif. Harry n'oublia pas de se protéger mentalement, au cas où Voldemort parviendrait à percer la protection de Poudlard, comme il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois.

En tout cas, le Survivant ne subit aucune aggression cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain, Harry dut se lever de bonne heure. Ca n'était pas très dur, vu la sévérité des Dursley en vacances d'été. En tout cas, Harry avait meilleure mine que Ron ! Les cernes de celui-ci se voyaient très bien, et il titubait à chaque pas.

-Salut Harry...marmona Ron.

-Salut Ron, répondit Harry. En forme pour entamer les cours ? demanda Harry avec une pointe d'ironie.

-Ne m'en parle pas...grogna Ron...je n'aurais peut-être pas dû me lever à 11 heures chaque matin en vacances...j'espère au moins qu'on a un cours un peu tranquille pour récupérer...

-Ca m'étonnerait que Rogue te laisse traquille...déclara Harry.

-Oh non, pas lui ! s'exclama Ron.

-C'est vrai que tu devrais encore dormir, mon vieux...on a reçu et lu les emplois du temps hier !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai...

D'un pas lent -ensommeillé-, ils quittèrent le dortoir après s'être préparés. Mais Hermione n'était pas dans la salle commune...elle devait sûrement s'être levée un peu plus tôt pour ne pas manquer les cours ! Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la Grande Salle, remplie d'autres élèves.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, ils aperçurent Hermione, en train de discuter avec d'autres Gryffondors. Ils allèrent s'assoir à proximité.

-Salut vous deux ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Salut tout le monde...dirent Harry et Ron, encore mal réveillés.

-Prêts à reprendre les cours ? demanda Hermione.

-Et dire qu'on a cette chauve-souris en guise de professeur...grinça Ron.

-J'espère qu'il est plus gentil avec les septième année, rêva Harry. En tout cas, ça ne l'empêchera pas de me haïr !

A ce moment, un grand bruit retentit. Harry, qui avait perdu l'habitude des bruits de Poudlard, ne reconnut pas immédiatement le bruit des hiboux surgissant dans la Grande Salle.

-Tiens, le courrier, fit remarquer Hermione, ce qui rafraîchit la mémoire de Harry.

Un hibou atterrit alors à côté d'Hermione, et celle-ci put prendre sa Gazette du Sorcier en échange de quelques Noises.

-Tu lis encore ce journal ? s'étonna Ron.

-Bien sûr...ce sont presque les porte-parole du Ministère ! répondit Hermione.

-Ca ne m'empêche pas d'être profondément dégoûté par leur hypocrysie...marmona Harry. Pendant un an, ils m'ont discrédité, pour mieux m'acclamer quand ce stupide Ministère a dû reconnaître la vérité : Voldemort -Ron tressaillit- était de retour !

Hermione baissa la voix avant de répondre, mais les autres élèves discutaient déjà à l'écart d'un autre sujet.

-Dumbledore m'a révélé que quand on a arrêté Voldemort à la Commission des Sortilèges Expérimentaux, un sorcier dans le secret n'a su tenir sa langue, et la Gazette a tout appris...mais après avoir renvoyé le sorcier en question, le Ministère a utilisé je-ne-sais quel moyen pour "convaincre" la Gazette de ne rien publier...

-Ca ne m'étonne pas d'eux ! s'exclama Ron, écoeuré.

La moitié de la Grande Salle se tourna vers le groupe.

-Désolé...murmura Ron.

Après s'être fait réprimander par Hermione, Ron jeta un coup d'oeil au magazine.

-Autant savoir ce que dit l'ennemi...je veux dire l'ex-ennemi...

Apparement, il en voulait toujours à la Gazette pour ses articles un peu trop partiaux...

-Ca alors ! souffla Hermione.

-Quoi ? demandèrent en coeur Harry et Ron.

-Lisez...dit Hermione en leur tendant une page.

Après avoir parcourut le document, Harry et Ron avouèrent qu'il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire.

-Mais est-ce que je suis la seule ici à lire quelques livres de légendes anciennes ? Aucun élève n'a l'air de se rendre compte de la nouvelle...

-Tu te poses encore cette question ? s'étonna Ron.

Hermione l'ignora et reprit :

-Selon cet article, des archéologues de la commission d'Histoire de la Magie du Ministère auraient trouvé un vieux parchemin...

-Ca n'est pas la première fois...marmona Ron. Vu que ces derniers temps, ils ne trouvent pas grand chose...

-Des archéologues ? coupa Harry.

-Bien sûr, répondit Hermione. Les Moldus ne sont pas les seuls à s'interesser à l'histoire...

-Donc, ils ont trouvé un parchemin...reprit Ron. Et selon eux, il confirmerait l'existence du Grimoire des Quatre Plumes. Reste à savoir ce que c'est !

-Le Grimoire des Quatre Plumes est un livre légendaire, mythique, récita Hermione. Selon les légendes, il aurait été écrit par les fondateurs des Quatres Maisons de Poudlard eux-même.

-Serpentard aussi ? questionna Harry.

-Serpentard aussi ! répondit Hermione. On sait que ces quatre sorciers ont été sûrement les plus puissants de leur époque, et peut-être les plus puissants qui aient jamais existé...Eh bien malgré le fait qu'ils enseignaient la magie aux élèves de leur école, ils gardaient jalousement le secret de leurs pouvoirs les plus puissants. Toutefois, ils n'étaient pas stupides. Ils savaient que s'ils emportaient leurs connaissances dans leur tombe, le monde n'y aurait pas accès quand une grave crise se déclencherait.

-Attends, l'interrompit Ron. Ne me dis pas que Serpentard a joué le défenseur du bien ! Il était aussi maléfique que Tu-Sais-Qui !

-C'est exact, reconnut Hermione. Toujours est-il qu'il a fait semblant. Ils ont donc décidé de ne pas enseigner ces connaissances, mais de les transcrire dans un livre. C'est ainsi qu'a été écrit le Grimoire des Quatre Plumes.

-Mais à quoi pouvait bien servir ce livre si personne ne pouvait le lire ? demanda Harry.

-Comme je l'ai dit, ils savaient que le monde allait courir un danger...ils l'ont sûrement su par la divination, qui était une pratique très courante auparavant.

-Et toi qui critique tout le temps Trelawney ! s'exclama Ron. Grâce aux voyantes de leur époque, on va mettre la main sur un livre fantastique !

-Eh bien non, justement, fit remarquer Hermione. On sait juste qu'il a existé. Peut-être qu'il est en miettes actuellement...et ça vaudrait peut-être mieux pour nous ! Cependant, je pense qu'il est encore intact, en raison de ses propriétés magiques...hélas !

-Pourquoi ? interrogea Harry.

-Voldemort -Ron frissonna- a du lire ceci ! Il doit certainement savoir ce que represente ce Grimoire. Avec tous ses Mangemorts infiltrés au Ministère et ses fidèles pouvant servir de chercheurs, il y a aussi un gros risque : que Voldemort trouve le grimoire avant nous. Si ça se réalisait, nous serions perdus...Enfin, revenons à l'époque où les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard l'ont écrit...au départ, ils voulaient lui jeter tout simplement un sort Temporel très puissant, qui révèlerait l'existence du livre au monde une fois un danger apparu...

Harry reconnut les caractéristiques d'un sort qu'il avait déjà lancé grâce à Hermione, mais en beaucoup, beaucoup plus puissant...

-Ils devaient vraiment posséder des pouvoir fantastiques...marmona Harry.

-C'est exact, d'où l'écriture du livre, reprit Hermione. En fait, je suis sûr que le livre se serait révélé à la naissance de Voldemort -Ron tressaillit-...si tout s'était déroulé correctement !

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ron.

-Comme tu l'as dis, Serpentard jouait la comédie, soupira Hermione. Alors que les autres ne s'y attendaient pas, il mit la main sur le Grimoire. Ne pouvant le détruire sans se sacrifier, et tenant à la vie, il l'a juste caché...et personne ne l'a jamais revu.

-Pourquoi se sacrifier ? marmona Harry.

-Harry, ce livre fut écrit non pas par un sorcier extrêmement puissant, mais par quatre ! Il devait être saturé de magie ! Et pour détruire un objet tel que celui-ci, il faut recourir à des puissances qui défient l'imagination. Des pouvoirs contenus dans le livre...la magie a parfois un prix, et certains sorts de ce livre sont décrits comme des sorts mortels pour le lanceur...En tout cas, ça n'a pas empêché Serpentard de cacher ce livre...et d'après la légende, il l'aurait caché dans un endroit propice à être découvert par un mage noir !

-Ca promet...grogna Ron. Est-ce qu'on a une petite idée de l'endroit, au moins ? demanda-t-il en s'attendant à la réponse.

-Non, répondit catégoriquement Hermione.

Les trois amis finirent de manger en silence, puis se levèrent, pour assister au cours de Potions.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, quelques élèves étaient déjà là. Harry fut surpris de voir si peu de tables sorties. Très peu d'élèves devaient avoir réussi l'examen de Rogue...Harry se demandait ce que leur professeur de Potions leur réservait pour leur septième année...sûrement des choses que Harry n'apprécierait pas du tout ! En fait, Harry ne se souciait guère de ce point là. Il se préoccupait davantage des fabrications de poisons ; il était très souvent désigné d'office pour tester un antidote ! Il préparait donc ceux-ci avec soin...

Enfin, les autres élèves arrivèrent. 30 secondes après, Rogue arriva lui aussi.

-Tiens, on dirait que quelques d'élèves sont passés...étonnant, vu le niveau...murmura-t-il en guise d'acceuil.

Harry comprenait sans peine pour quelle raison Rogue était encore plus désagréable que d'habitude ; il y avait bien peu de Serpentards qui étaient passés, et Rogue n'appréciait pas ceci ! Toutefois, pour le malheur de Harry, quelqu'un arriva en retard. C'était Malefoy.

-Asseyez-vous, Malefoy, dit tranquillement Rogue.

Malefoy obéit, satisfait de ne pas être sanctionné. Harry savait en revanche que si lui-même arrivait en retard, Rogue lui ferait payer chaque minute de retard par une heure de retenue...

-Comme vous pouvez le constater, reprit le professeur de Potions, peu d'entre vous ont été assez malins pour satisfaire les examinateurs...même si selon moi, vous êtes toujours beaucoup...Alors je vous préviens, continua Rogue avec une note menaçante, vous n'êtes plus en sixième année...si votre travail faiblit trop, je serais obligé d'agir en conséquence...vous exclure de mon cours n'est pas une menace en l'air, c'est ce que je ferais si vous vous laissez aller ! Alors à présent, prenez vos livres à la page 173...et sans faire de bruit !

Quand Harry put discuter avec Ron et Hermione, en sortant du cours, ils furent tous les trois d'accord ; s'ils avaient trouvé que Rogue était abominable en première année, cette sévérité semblait faible comparée à celle dont Rogue faisait preuve en septième année ! cependant, ils n'avaient pas le temps d'en chercher la cause, s'il y en avait une...

Tout en discutant, les trois amis se rendirent à leur cours d'Enchantements. Flitwick et plus de la moitié des élèves s'y trouvaient déjà lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Tout le monde attendit les élèves restants, puis Flitwick leur fit signe de s'assoir.

Ce fut un cours dédié à la révision. Toutefois, Flitwick confia des exercices particuliers à Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui avaient bien eu l'occasion de s'entraîner deux mois auparavant...

-Boujour, vous trois ! dit Flitwick en s'approchant du groupe. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, vous vous êtes entraîné de manière extrêmement intensive, juste avant les vacances, reprit-il un peu plus discrètement. Bravo ! Maintenant, je vais tâcher de vous apprendre un sortilège qui vous sera extrêmement utile plus tard si vous parvenez à le maîtriser maintenant.

-Quel est ce sortilège ? demanda Hermione, joyeuse de prendre de l'avance.

-C'est le fameux sortilège de Création...répondit Flitwick

-Quoi ? Mais c'est génial ! s'entousiasma Hermione. On est censés l'apprendre à la fin de l'année...

-Je suis ravi que ça vous plaise, mais ça ne sera pas facile...annonça Flitwick. Parmi les sorts du monde magique, celui-ci est l'un des plus exigeants, et moins de la moitié des sorciers savent faire apparaître des objets visibles à l'oeil nu...je vais donc vous enseigner quelques bases avant d'aler m'occuper des autres...

Pendant environ 5 minutes, il leur donna des précisions sur le sort, des conseils généraux...ensuite, il alla en direction des autres élèves, laissant aux trois amis le soin de s'entraîner au sort.

-Ca a l'air vraiment dur...souffla Ron.

-C'est vrai, confirma Hermione. Une fois, j'ai essayé de le lancer...et j'ai echoué !

-Donc ce sort n'est pas dur, mais impossible, ironisa Ron.

-En attendant, on peut toujours s'entraîner...fit remarquer Harry. Enfin, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Si ce sort est si dur, comment peut on faire apparaître des tas de choses facilement avec d'autres sorts ?

-Comme son nom l'indique, ce sort sert à créer répondit Hermione. Les autres sorts sont pour des objets particuliers. Celui-ci est pour tout ce qui te traverse l'imagination. Toutefois, comme Flitwick l'a dit, plus l'objet est gros, puissant, et/ou de valeur, plus il est dur à créer. De plus, il est totalement impossible de créer de l'argent avec. A part ça, il y a peu de restrictions...

-Eh bien, on a qu'à essayer maintenant ! affirma Ron.

-Mais quel objet on pourrait bien tenter de créer ? se demanda Harry.

-Une épingle ? proposa Hermione.

-D'accord, répondirent Harry et Ron.

Ils rassemblèrent alors toutes leurs forces mentales. Harry sut par le Révélateur, au passage, qu'il n'avait aucune prédisposition pour ce sort. Il lui faudrait se concentrer de façon efficace pour utiliser son vaste pouvoir pour cette tâche.

Hermione tenta le sort la première :

-Do ! fit-elle.

Rien ne se produisit. Heureusement, elle avait déjà expérimenté cette situation, c'est pourquoi elle n'était pas vraiment déçue.

Harry et Ron tentèrent également de lancer le sort :

-Do ! s'exclamèrent-ils.

De nouveau, tous trois purent constater l'absence du moindre effet.

-Vous êtes sûrs que Flitwick ne s'est pas trompé de formule ? demanda Ron.

-Non, c'est exactement comme je l'ai lu, répondit Hermione. Il faut se concentrer sur l'objet en question et prononcer "do".

-Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous entraîner de nouveau, déclara Harry.

C'est ce qu'ils firent pendant le reste de l'heure. Harry commençait à s'énerver au sujet de ce sort. Il devait forcément y avoir une erreur ! Comment pouvait-on rater autant de fois un sort ?

Hermione s'aperçut de l'agacement de Harry.

-On dirait que tu n'as pas de pouvoir cachés pour créer, fit-elle remarquer.

-Je sais, le Révélateur me l'a fait comprendre...marmona Harry.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas si mal...déclara-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna Harry.

-Il te fallait bien un sort qui te resiste pour te remettre au travail ! Avec tes pouvoirs cachés, tu avais pris la mauvaise habitude de ralentir ton rythme...expliqua-t-elle.

-Hermione...grognèrent Harry et Ron, ce dernier ayant entendu la conversation.

-Ok, ok, on s'entraîne...marmona-t-elle.

Ils reprirent donc leurs lancers, toujours infructueux. A la fin du cours, Hermione voulut tenter une dernière fois le coup, avant de s'avouer vaincue.

-Do ! incanta-t-elle.

Sa baguette se mit alors à luire d'une lumière un peu blanchâtre. La scène dura environ 5 secondes...le temps pour Flitwick de se rendre compte qu'Hermione avait fait quelque chose...et le temps que mit cette dernière pour devenir aussi fatiguée que si elle avait couru de Pré au Lard à Poudlard sans s'arrêter !

-Mlle Granger ! s'exclama Flitwick.

Heureusement, les autres élèves étaient déjà partis manger ! Flitwick fit venir une barre de chocolat depuis l'infirmerie par un sortilège d'attraction. Puis, il félicita Hermione.

-C'est incroyable ! Vous avez réussi dès le premier cours ! Mlle Granger, je crois que vous avez encore plus de pouvoirs que je ne le pensais...

Hermione rayonnait.

-Merci professeur, dit-elle, ravie, tout en mangeant la barre chocolatée.

-Vous devriez aller manger, à présent, lui conseilla Flitwick. le sortilège vous a énormément affaiblie...

-Encore une chose, professeur, demanda Hermione, je n'ai pas _vraiment_ réussi, pas vrai ?

-Disons que c'est comme quand on apprend le Patronus ; on ne réussit jamais du premier coup. Vous venez de franchir la première étape. Mais allez manger, je ne veux pas que vous ayez un malaise à cause de moi...

Les trois amis obéirent et sortirent de la pièce, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle pour aller manger. Sur le chemin, les trois amis parlèrent.

-Pas mal, Hermione, dit Ron, impressionné.

-Merci...répondit l'interessée. Mais heureusement que Flitwick a insisté pour qu'on aille manger...cet essai m'a vraiment affaiblie.

-Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens...approuva Harry.

Possédant des pouvoirs cachés surpuissants, il en avait pâti lorsqu'il avait sauvé Hermione !

-Je suis quand même contente, reprit Hermione. J'espère que j'arriverai vite à lancer correctement le sort !

-Par contre, moi...se désola Harry.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon vieux, tu n'es pas le seul, intervint Ron en faisant un clin d'oeil à Harry.

Sur ces paroles, ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'assirent discrètement. Ils entamèrent alors leur repas, Hermione mangeant trois fois plus que Harry -et deux fois plus que Ron ! A la satisfaction de Harry, peu d'élèves avaient remarqué leur entraînement poussé ; la dernière chose dont le sorcier avait besoin étaient des questions pressantes et gênantes...après tout, le Ministère avait accepté de ne pas faire comparaître Hermione devant la justice magique (elle avait tué un Mangemort par accident) en échange d'une discrétion totale sur l'affaire...c'est pourquoi ils ne devaient rien dévoiler !

Après un bon repas, ils se reposèrent quelques minutes dans leur dortoir, puis reprirent leurs affaires pour aller assister au cours de Puissance Naturelle. Une fois arrivés dans la salle de cours, ils purent constater que peu d'élèves avaient abandonné l'option.

"Tant mieux, ça fera toujours plus d'élèves pouvant s'opposer à Voldemort !" songea Harry.

Hélas, il s'était réjoui trop vite. En effet, Malefoy arriva à cet instant et s'assit à proximité de Harry.

-Alors Potter, murmura-t-il discrètement, tu es fier de ton coup ?

-Je me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de t'expédier dans l'Exil...grogna Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Potter ? demanda Malefoy, surpris.

-Un charmant endroit, désert à souhait, où règnent la souffrance, la peur, le désespoir...répliqua Harry.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu racontes, repris Malefoy, mais en tout cas, je sais que dans 6 mois, tu paieras !

-Là tu te trompes, serpent, riposta Harry. Ton maître a quasiment été déchu deux fois de suite. Il a beau continuer à répandre son venin, les gens qui y sont sensibles sont de moins en moins nombreux !

-Mensonge ! siffla Malefoy.

A cet instant, Dumbledore entra. Malefoy s'éloigna aussitôt de Harry, sûrement pour éviter le regard suspicieux du directeur de Poudlard...

-Bienvenue de nouveau dans mon cours, dit Dumbledore après s'être installé derrière son bureau. J'espère que vous avez profité du fait que vous étiez dans votre second cycle d'études pour vous entraîner à la Puissance Naturelle. En tout cas, cela vous serait utile pour cette année, vu que vous allez essayer de réussir le plus de sorts possibles sans baguette, en en manquant le moins possible, et en améliorant votre temps de lancement ! Formez des groupes des deux ou trois...

Harry se mit évidemment avec Ron et Hermione.

-Bien, reprit Dumbledore, une fois tous les groupes formés. A présent, vous pouvez vous entraîner. Le premier élève lancera un Sortilège de Désarmement, tandis que le second utilisera le Charme du Bouclier.

Malefoy se manifesta.

-Je ne peux pas lancer l'Expelliarmus...grogna-t-il.

-Alors utilisez des sortilèges bénéfiques, Mr Malefoy ! répondit joyeusement Dumbledore.

Ce dernier fit ensuite signe aux élèves qu'ils pouvaient commencer. Des sortilèges fusèrent ensuite dans la salle, de temps en temps bloqués...apparemment, tous les élèves ne s'étaient pas entraînés ! Harry dut en éviter deux ou trois, que la cible initiale avait simplement évité.

Le cours de deux heures passa rapidement. Harry fut satisfait de voir que son absence d'aptitudes à la Création n'avaient pas affecté la puissance de ses sorts basiques ! Ainsi, même si Ron -et même Hermione- put dresser une protection mineure, Harry la brisait de temps à autre ! Dumbledore réussissait à établir un semblant d'ordre dans cette pluie de sorts, et donnait parfois des conseils à un élève tout en évitant un Expelliarmus mal lancé...

Quand la séance de Puissance Naturelle fut achevée, les élèves ayant pris l'option se dirigèrent avec impatience vers la salle d'Enchantements où devait avoir lieu leur premier cours de Télékinésie, avec McClaggan. Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent donc dans la salle en compagnie des autres élèves...

Cette salle avait été aménagée pour l'occasion. A la place des chaises et des tables trônaient des poufs, le feu de la cheminée était allumé, les rideaux étaient fermés, et quelques cierges magiques flottaient dans les airs. Harry se rappela immédiatement de la Salle sur Demande lorsqu'il avait voulu s'entraîner afin de maîtriser ses pouvoirs cachés. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à l'actuelle salle d'Enchantements...Harry en déduisit alors que la matière devait nécessiter énormément de concentration...il fit part de son hypothèse à Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière approuva. Cependant, elle exprima également ses questions :

-Je me demande en quoi cette matière diffère du Sortilège de Lévitation...marmona-t-elle. Si c'est une matière, c'est qu'il doit quand même y avoir pas mal de différences !

-On verra bien quand McClaggan sera là...répondit Ron. D'ailleurs, vous pensez qu'il sera comment ? demanda-t-il à toute la classe.

-Si Dumbledore l'a engagé, il doit être sûrement bien ! affirma Seamus.

-Qui sait si c'est Dumbledore qui l'a choisi...marmona Finnigan. Souvenez-vous du crapaud que Fudge nous a envoyé, il y a deux ans !

Quelques élèves éclatèrent de rire.

-J'espère qu'il ne va pas être vraiment atroce...grogna un Poufsouffle. On a déjà assez de travail comme ça pour ne pas se retrouver avec un mauvais prof...

-Rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas aussi terrible, dit une voix enjouée.

Tous les élèves se retournèrent. L'élève de Poufsouffle tenta de se faire le plus discret possible, face à l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

McClaggan était un professeur plutôt jeune, un peu plus d'une trentaine d'année. Ses cheveux bruns étaient semi-coiffés, et il portait une robe modérement colorée. Sans sembler être excentrique, il donnait plutôt l'impression d'un professeur assez décontracté, un peu comme Lupin...

-Bonjour vous tous ! continua McClaggan. Je me présente : je suis le professeur McClaggan...bienvenue à mon cours de Télékinésie !

Le professeur désigna les poufs.

-Vous pouvez vous assoir, allez-y, dit-il.

Les élèves se placèrent donc sur les poufs et attendirent la suite.

-Ce cours, commença McClaggan, aura pour objectif de vous apprendre à canaliser la magie qui est en vous afin d'agir sans le moindre contact physique avec ce qui vous entoure...

Le bras d'Hermione se leva, plus vite qu'un boulet de canon.

-Oui, miss...

-Granger, répondit Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui différencie donc la Télékinésie du Sortilège de Lévitation, professeur ?

-Excellente question, miss Granger. Elle est très pertinente ; 5 points pour Gryffondor ! Pour répondre à votre question, essayez de considérer les choses à l'envers...Le Sortilège de Lévitation a été inventé afin d'aider les débutants tels que les première année à utiliser une version très limitée de la Télékinésie, mais beaucoup plus facilement. Vous savez certainement que vous ne pouvez pas lancer un Wingardium Leviosa au travers d'un mur...de plus, la facilité de lancement dépend beaucoup trop du poids de l'objet...bien sûr, vous ne pouvez contrôler plus d'un objet en même temps, et vous ne pouvez presque rien faire d'autre pendant la formule...et enfin, ce sort se lance à la baguette -ou sans si vous êtes doué...La Télékinésie, par contre, peut être utilisée au travers d'obstacles, dans une certaine limite...bien que les chances de réussites dépendent également du poids de l'objet, cette dépendance est bien moins forte à plus grands poids...vous pouvez, si vous êtes puissant, contrôler plus d'un objet, tout en faisant autre chose, comme lancer un autre sort, voire vous déplacer...et évidemment, la Télékinésie, tout comme la plupart des autres options de sixième et septième années, est une capacité, ce qui signifie qu'elle s'utilise sans baguette.

McClaggan laissa ses élèves assimiler ceci, puis il ajouta :

-Assez parlé, place à la pratique !

Les élèves remuèrent, impatients d'essayer.

-Regardez donc par là, poursuivit le professeur, en désignant un amas de bric-à-brac que Harry avait pris pour des Portoloins usagés. Ces objets sont vos futures cibles d'entraînement ! Ce sont ceux-ci que vous allez tenter de ramener à vous ! Au début, ils seront relativement proches, mais plus tard dans l'année, les choses se corseront...

Ensuite, le professeur leur donna une série d'instructions plus ou moins complexes afin de maîtriser des rudiments de Télékinésie. Après dix autres minutes d'explications, il les laissa essayer pendant le reste de l'heure.

Tout le monde trouva l'exercice difficile. Pendant une trentaine de minutes, personne ne parvint à déplacer quoi que ce soit...jusqu'à ce que l'objet d'Hermione se déplacât de quelques centimètres ! Les élèves, sur le point d'abandonner, reprirent confiance, et peu de temps après, presque tous les objets avaient bougé.

A la fin du cours, un élève surprit tout le monde. C'était Ron. Se concentrant comme jamais, il parvint à faire venir son objet à portée de main ! McClaggan le récompensa avec 50 autres points pour Gryffondor, ce qui fit encore plus plaisir à Ron. Puis, les élèves quittèrent la salle les uns après les autres, allant manger, tandis que McClaggan restait pour remettre la salle en ordre.

Pendant le repas, Harry, Ron et Hermione discutèrent à propos de McClaggan. Ils trouvaient le professeur compétent, et Harry espérait avoir là un professeur tel que Lupin...

Après le repas, ils durent se forcer pour s'entraîner pour la transformation en Animagus, tellement ils étaient fatigués après cette journée de cours. Après s'être brièvement entraînés, ils allèrent dans leur dortoir respectif. Avant de s'endormir, Harry prit bien soin de se protéger mentalement, pour éviter une autre intrusion de Voldemort...


	6. La Transformation

Chapitre 6 : La Transformation

Le lendemain matin, Harry, Ron et Hermione eurent énormément de mal à se lever. Espérant ne pas avoir une journée aussi épuisante que celle de la rentrée, ils réussirent à s'extirper de leur lit.

-Alors, Ron, bien dormi ? demanda Harry, le sourire au lèvres.

-Ne m'en parle pas...répondit Ron avant de bailler. Je ne me suis jamais autant concentré de ma vie en cours d'Enchantements...Je suppose qu'Hermione doit encore dormir...Elle a réussi à obtenir un résultat au premier entraînement !

-J'espère qu'aucun autre jour de la semaine n'est aussi dur ! déclara Harry. Sinon, avec les cours de Combinaison Tactique, les entraînements de Quidditch, les séances de l'AD et les devoirs, je ne tiendrai pas jusqu'à la fin du mois !

-Jette donc un coup d'oeil à l'emploi du temps, proposa Ron.

C'est ce qu'Harry fit, regardant leur emploi du temps pour ce Mardi.

_Mardi :_

_8 heures - 10 heures : Occlumancie, Pr. Rogue. Cours avec les autres élèves ayant pris l'option._

_10 heures - 11 heures : Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Pr. Hagrid. Cours avec les Poufsouffle._

_11 heures - 12 heures : Métamorphose, Pr. McGonagall. Cours avec les autres élèves de sixième année ayant poursuivi Métamorphose._

_12 heures - 14 heures : Repas_

_14 heures - 15 heures : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Pr. Dumbledore. Cours avec les Serpentards._

_15 heures - 16 heures : Combinaison Tactique, Pr Lupin, Bibine et Dumbledore. Cours avec les autres Volontaires._

-Pas trop dure, comme journée, comparée à celle d'hier, dit Harry, soulagé.

-Deux heures de cours avec Rogue...grogna Ron.Quelle horreur...

-Je suis impatient d'essayer la Combinaison Tactique ! se réjouit Harry. Ca doit être un mélange de Défense Contre les Forces du mal et de Quidditch...

Harry et Ron finirent de se préparer, et descendirent dans la Salle Commune, pour voir si d'autres élèves avaient réussi à se lever. Evidemment, ils étaient nombreux ; seuls Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient eu à essayer le sortilège de Création...Mais même Hermione était debout.

-Salut, vous deux ! lança-t-elle à Harry et Ron.

-Salut Hermione ! répondirent-ils.

-Alors, bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry et Ron firent non de la tête.

-Vous avez lu l'emploi du temps ? pousuivit-elle.

-Oui, répondit Harry.

-A part deux heures avec Rogue, la journée a l'air moins fatiguante...

-Ce sortilège doit vraiment être très puissant...marmona Hermione.

-Quel sortilège ? demandèrent Harry et Ron.

-Celui de Création, évidemment ! répondit-elle. Pour nécessiter une concentration et une énergie pareilles, le sortilège doit vraiment être extrêmement puissant...Mais c'est vrai que créer presque n'importe quel objet doit être très utile...

-Le cours de Combinaison Tactique risque aussi d'être fatiguant...déclara Ron.

-C'est vrai, répondit Harry. Mais au moins, on sera _vraiment_ efficaces contre Voldemort, si l'occasion se reproduit...

-Personnellement, j'espère qu'elle ne se reproduira pas ! intervint Hermione. Mais ça m'étonnerait vraiment que Voldemort -Ron frissonna- ne tente pas de te tuer...espérons juste qu'on arrivera à le repousser une fois de plus...

-A chaque fois, ce maudit mage noir s'échappe ! pesta Harry. Un jour, il ne sera pas assez rapide, et la Deuxième Guerre sera finie...au fait, vous ne trouvez pas que cette Guerre est un peu _trop_ paisible ?

-C'est vrai, Vous-Savez-Qui se tient bien tranquille...ça n'est pas son habitude ! La dernière fois qu'il a fait ça, c'était pour s'emparer de la prophétie te concernant...ajouta Ron.

-En tout cas, cette tranquilité n'aide pas Fudge...beaucoup de gens pensent que son erreur au sujet de Voldemort était trop importante pour être pardonnée...Fudge doit se demander s'il résistera aux prochaines élections...annonca Hermione.

-Ces gens ont bien raison ! dit Harry avec fougue. Sans ce stupide Fudge, Voldemort aurait pu être facilement contré, alors que pendant un an, c'est l'Ordre qui était visé...quelle perte de temps !

-Si on change de ministre, espérons que le prochain ne soit pas pire...marmona Ron.

-Parce qu'il y a pire que Fudge ? ricana Harry.

Hermione regarda sa Montre de Protection offerte par Harry, et vit qu'il était l'heure d'aller en cours. Elle le vit remarquer à Harry et Ron, et tous trois se levèrent pour se rendre au cours d'Occlumancie.

Comme d'habitude, tous les élèves furent ponctuels, excepté Neville, qui avait peut-être égaré son emploi du temps...Rogue ne pardonnait que très rarement les retards, fussent ceux d'une minute. D'ailleurs, il arriva, comme toujours, à l'heure pile du début du cours.

-Pour ceux qui m'ont eu hier en cours, vous savez que cette année, vous n'avez pas interêt à vous relâcher...commença Rogue. Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir si vous avez utilisé vos vacances à bon escient, ou, si -et c'est ce que je crois-, vous vous êtes contenté de quelques devoirs mineurs dans les autres matières...

Harry se demanda alors si Rogue avait conscience de la quantité de devoirs qu'ils avaient eu à faire pendant les vacances. Puis, il se dit que Rogue devait sûrement le savoir, et qu'il ironisait.

-Eh bien, continua celui-ci, nous allons passer tout de suite à la pratique. Vu que vous devez aussi avoir perdu vos maigres capacités de Legillimancie, je vous testerai moi-même.

Une partie des élèves frissonna. Le cours ne s'annonçait pas prometteur, pour la plupart d'entre eux...Ils avaient sûrement travaillé, mais à coup sûr, Rogue ferait semblant de les surestimer...Rogue ordonna alors aux élèves de former une file indienne. Le premier élève de la file changea régulièrement, jusqu'à ce que Rogue s'approche.

-Dean...nous allons voir si vous vous êtes entraîné...

Le pauvre Dean ferma les yeux, et tenta de se concentrer, mais Rogue attaqua rapidement.

-Legillimens ! marmona-t-il.

Après une brève lutte, la résistance de Dean fut brisée.

-Apparemment, non, pousuivit Rogue. Au suivant ! aboya-t-il.

La plupart des élèves qui passèrent ne réussirent même pas à résister 5 secondes. Peut-être que Rogue avait un peu raison...en tout cas, il en profitait bien !

-A vous, Potter, déclara-t-il quand ce fut le tour de Harry.

Harry s'avança, et rassembla ses forces mentales. Rogue s'approcha de lui et lui murmura :

-Je pense que vous ne tiendrez même pas deux secondes, Potter...

Ignorant cette tentative de déstabilisation, Harry ne répondit pas, et se concentra davantage. Quand il pressentit que Rogue allait attaquer, il dressa une protection mentale sommaire. Sa tête fut alors entourée d'un petit dôme doré.

-Legillimens ! incanta Rogue.

Harry sentit sa protection vaciller. Rogue avait sûrement du rassembler toutes ses forces mentales, car Harry ressentit une attaque d'une puissance inouïe...pourtant, il tint bon. Le dôme faiblissait de plus en plus...il allait bientôt céder...pourtant, Harry savait qu'il avait déjà dépassé les vingt secondes de resistance. Au moins, il ne perdrait pas la face !

Soudain, dans un craquement sonore, le dôme fut brisé, et Harry fut finalement atteint. Après quelques brèves visions, le sorcier se remit du choc. En guise de récompense pour avoir tant résisté, il eut droit à un regard noir de Rogue. Celui-ci appela ensuite Ron.

En rejoignant Hermione, il se demanda pourquoi Voldemort ne réussissait pas à briser sa défense, alors que Rogue y arrivait tout de même. Ayant posé cette question à Hermione, il eut rapidement la réponse.

-C'est parce que Voldemort agit à distance, et que même s'il est relié avec toi par ta cicatrice, ça ne doit pas être facile d'établir et de maintenir un contact puissant par cette voie...expliqua-t-elle.

-Ah, ok...répondit Harry.

Ron revint à cet instant vers Harry et Hermione.

-Alors ? demandèrent ceux-ci.

-Il m'a eu au bout de trois secondes...gromella Ron. Espérons que les autres cours ne soient pas aussi durs...

Ron eut matière à se réjouir : Rogue ne leur fit faire que des entraînements mineurs ensuite. Puis, au cours de Hagrid, ils se contentèrent de nourrir plusieurs sortes de créatures magiques. Même en métamorphose, ils travaillèrent peu : McGonagall leur fit réviser à peine les Métamorphoses basiques. En défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Lupin les mit par groupes, et leur fit lancer quelques sorts qu'ils avaient appris auparavant. Rien de nouveau dans cette journée...du moins, c'est ce que pensaient Harry, Ron et Hermione avant d'aller assister à leur cours de Combinaison Tactique...

On leur avait précisé que ces nouveaux cours se dérouleraient sur le terrain de Quidditch. Les trois amis se rendirent donc sur le terrain, et furent surpris de voir le professeur Bibine...bien qu'en réalité, ils ne furent pas impressionnés par le professeur en elle-même -entourée de Dumbledore et de Lupin-, mais par le petit tas de balais qu'elle transportait..._des Eclairs de Feu _!

Tout en avançant sur le vaste terrain, Harry, Ron et Hermione murmurèrent...

-Incroyable ! fit Ron. Incroyable !

-Ce n'est pas possible...marmona Harry. Autant d'Eclairs de Feu...ils coûtent tellement cher !

-Oh, l'école doit avoir les moyens suffisants pour se permettre une telle dépense...mais ce qui m'étonne, c'est que Dubledore ait fait acheter des balais aussi...luxueux en guise d'outil pour entraîner les élèves...fit remarquer Hermione.

-Incroyable ! répéta Ron.

-On va bientôt avoir les explications de Dumbledore, dit Harry. Je pense que la plupart des élèves ayant participé à la contre-attaque sont là...

En effet, une dizaine d'autres élèves étaient présents. Tous avaient l'air ébahi, devant les Eclairs de Feu. Une fois les treize élèves rassemblés près des trois professeurs, Dumbledore prit la parole.

-Bonjour à tous, commença-t-il, et merci encore d'avoir tous accepté d'assister à ces cours avancés. Je vois que les Eclairs de Feu vous étonnent...Pourtant, ils sont bien là, bien à vous !

-Quoi ? murmurèrent plusieurs élèves.

-A l'exception de Harry qui a déjà le sien, vous recevrez chacun un de ces Eclairs de Feu. Ceci est un modeste présent de moi-même...J'espère que vous vous en montrerez dignes !

Bibine passa alors près des élèves, distribuant à chacun un Eclair de Feu. Quand elle passa près de Harry, elle lui remit un petit paquet, à la grande surprise de celui-ci.

-Le professeur Dumbledore vous expliquera, murmura-t-elle.

Une fois sa tournée achevée, elle revint auprès des deux autres professeurs. Dumbledore continua alors son discours.

-Ces Eclairs de Feu, reprit-il, ne sont rien, comparé à ce que vous êtes susceptibles de devenir. La contre-attaque du train de Poudlard nous a donné un nouvel espoir face à cette guerre interminable -bien que réduite au silence pendant une durée respectable grâce à Harry. Vous vous êtes montrés suffisement compétents pour battre un groupe de Mangemorts avec des moyens limités, et sans entraînement particulier. Qui sait ce que vous pourrez faire, une fois formés ? Peut-être affronter, et vaincre Voldemort -tous les élèves à l'exception de Harry et Hermione frissonèrent-...La première chose à faire, c'est apprendre à ne plus craindre son nom...cela peut paraître étrange, mais j'exige que vous déclariez vouloir vaincre Voldemort -nouveau frissonement général- à jamais, juste avant chaque cours de Combinaison Tactique. Allez-y, maintenant.

-Je veux vaincre V..V...Vold...Voldemort à jamais ! bredouillèrent six ou sept élèves.

-Il y a pire, comme premier cours, reconnut Dumbledore. Maintenant, je vais laisser vos professeurs vous expliquer davantage la technique naissante de la Combinaison Tactique...

Le professeur Bibine prit alors la parole :

-Bien ! Vous êtes donc en possession d'Eclairs de Feu...et je pense que tout le monde ici pratique le Quidditch, excepté miss Granger -qui apprendra très rapidement ! Vous avez l'outil et les bases, ils va falloir pousser votre entraînement, à présent ! Vous aurez cours de Combinaison Tactique une fois par semaine -tous les Mardis...Une semaine sur deux, vous vous concentrerez sur le vol. Vous lancerez des sorts, mais en tentant de toujours les lancer, quelques soient les conditions dans lesquelles vous volerez...

Le professeur Bibine s'interrompit, laissant la parole au professeur Lupin :

-La deuxième semaine, vous vous concentrerez sur les sorts en eux-même. Volant comme vous voudrez, vous apprendrez à lancer des sorts de plus en plus complexes, nécessitant beaucoup de concentration, en plein vol ! Vous devrez bien sûr les lancer correctement...par exemple, viser une cible...

Le professeur Lupin cessa de parler, et le professeur Dumbledore acheva :

-Enfin, une fois par trimestre, nous évaluerons vos compétences par des tests relativement difficiles, destinés à nous assurer que vous suivez tous. Mais pour le moment, place au vol ! Professeur Bibine, vous pouvez achever le cours.

Le professeur de Vol leur fit alors prendre leur Eclair de Feu. Certains élèves le palpaient encore, pour confirmer l'existence du balai dans leur esprit. Ils durent se convaincre une bonne fois pour toute de leur existance, devant grimper sur leur balai et se tenir prêts. Harry posa son paquet prêt d'un arbre et se prépara à son tour. Après une vérification rapide, ils s'avéra que personne n'avait oublié sa baguette magique.

Le professeur Bibine prit alors un sifflet argenté -celui qu'elle utilisait également pour les matches de Quidditch- et siffla dedans. Aussitôt, les treize élèves décollèrent, formant une douzaine de trainées floues. Le professeur les laissa apprécier la rapidité de l'Eclair de Feu un moment, puis les appela.

-Arrêtez tous de voler et écoutez moi un instant ! fit-elle.

Les élèves vinrent près du professeur pour recevoir les consignes.

-Aujourd'hui, continua le professeur, nous allons nous limiter à des exercices simples. Vous voyez, ce tas de pierres, au fond du terrain ?

Elle désigna un petit amas de pierre.

-Votre tâche, pour aujourd'hui, c'est de faire léviter une de ces pierres en volant. Intediction de s'arrêter ! souligna-t-elle. Vous pouvez commencer.

Les élèves tentèrent donc d'appliquer les consignes. Toutefois, si la Lévitation et le Vol étaient simplissimes, combiner les deux était une autre histoire...plusieurs élèves manquèrent leur Wingarium Leviosa...et Dean, au lieu de faire léviter une pierre, prit involontairement Seamus pour cible ! Heureusement, Colin réussit à le rattraper avant que Dean ne lâche, et Cho réussit à rattraper l'Eclair de Feu de Seamus. En tout cas, ces cours s'avéraient épuisants...Harry, Ron et Hermione parvinrent à faire léviter leur pierre...même si Hermione, mal à l'aise sur un balai -elle ne pratiquait pas le Quidditch-, fit voler sa pierre vers les professeurs au lieu de la faire retomber, et la fit exploser juste avant qu'elle touche Dumbledore.

Le cours s'acheva ainsi, avec environ la moitié des élèves ayant réussi l'exercice demandé. C'était une matière qui s'annonçait à la fois prometteuse, pour ses résultats, et incroyablement difficile...Après avoir félicité les élèves ayant réussi à faire léviter une pierre, les trois professeurs les laissèrent partir. Toutefois, en voyant son paquet au pied de l'arbre, Harry se souvint que Dumbledore allait lui expliquer le pourquoi de ce nouveau cadeau. Après avoir dit à Ron et Hermione qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard, Harry s'avança en direction de Dumbledore, le paquet en main. Celui-ci, en voyant Harry arriver, s'éloigna un peu des autres professeurs, et vint également vers Harry.

-Professeur, commença celui-ci, qu'est-ce que...

-Ouvre d'abord, je répondrai à tes questions ensuite, dit Dumbledore.

Harry ouvrit donc le paquet, et fut très supris d'y trouver...une petite boule de cristal !

Après quelques secondes de silence, Harry commença :

-Euh, désolé professeur, mais j'ai arrêté la Div...

-Non, non, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Ceci est une boule de cristal, conçue pour son usage originel...la communication ! D'ailleurs, ces vraies boules de cristal sont de plus en plus rares...

-La communication ? répéta Harry.

-Bien sûr ! répondit Dumbledore. Auparavant, les boules de cristal étaient utilisées pour ceci...Il suffit de tenir la boule de cristal tout en pensant à la personne que l'on veut contacter. Evidemment, la personne ciblée peut bloquer tout contact, et faire échouer la tentative de communication...C'est ce que fait systématiquement Voldemort, par exemple...Tu peux voir et entendre la personne par la boule de cristal, idem pour la personne ciblée : elle te voit apparaître devant elle. Ces histoires de boule de cristal pour prédire l'avenir ont commencé lorsqu'un sorcier prétendit avoir vu une vision anormale dans sa boule de cristal...mais je ne vais pas m'attarder sur l'histoire de la divination ! Pour faire bref, cette boule de cristal est autentique elle te permettra de contacter n'importe qui rapidement, et pas seulement tes amis, comme peut le faire ton Miroir de Communication...

-Comment savez-vous que j'en possède un, professeur ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

-J'ai beau ne pas en avoir l'air, mais n'oublie pas que je suis le directeur de Poudlard...rien de ce qui se passe dans cette école ne m'échappe...ou, du moins, presque rien ! déclara Dumbledore.

-En tout cas...merci beaucoup pour le cadeau, professeur, répondit Harry.

-Oh, tes camarades ont bien eu un Eclair de Feu...Tu peux rejoindre tes amis, à présent, Harry. Et n'oublie pas une chose : la Boule de Cristal étant un objet solide, elle peut être réduit ou grossi magiquement à volonté, sans altérer ses fonctions...tu devrais la prendre partout où tu vas...

-Au revoir, professeur ! dit Harry.

Harry réduisit sa nouvelle Boule de Cristal avec un sortilège de Réduction, puis partit rejoindre ses amis.

Il les retrouva sur le chemin de la Salle Commune, là où Ron et Hermione attendaient Harry.

-Et moi qui voulait une journée facile...se désola Ron.

-Oh, ne te plains pas, à part la Combinaison Tactique, on a vraiment peu travaillé, aujourd'hui, répliqua Hermione. Et regarde les Eclairs de Feu qu'on a eu !

-C'est vrai...admit Harry. Mais rien que cette dernière heure en valait quatre d'hier !

-Au moins, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, se réjouit Ron. Plus d'entraînement ! Et un superbe balai...

-Ah non, Ron, n'oublie pas l'entraînement pour devenir Animagus ! rappela Hermione.

-Oh non...gémit Ron.

-Viens, on va s'entraîner, déclara Harry. Plus vite ça sera fait, plus vite on en sera débarrassés...

-Exactement ! approuva Hermione. Bon, je vais m'entraîner aussi, dans le dortoir des filles...on se retrouve à la salle commune, ok ?

-D'accord, approuvèrent Harry et Ron.

Ils se rendirent ensuite dans leur dortoir et commencèrent à s'entraîner. Comme d'habitude, au bout d'environ une minute, leur silhouette commença à vaciller. Lentement, ils progressaient, jusqu'à atteindre le stade d'Animagus...du moins, c'est ce qu'ils voulaient : au dernier moment, ils relâchaient leur concentration, et ne réussissaient pas à se transformer...Toutefois, Harry sut que ce jour-ci, ce serait différent...comment le savait-il ? Le Révelateur, certainement...

Toujours est-il que ce jour-ci, rien ne vint entraver sa concentration. Sa silhouette devenait de plus en plus floue...Harry n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis le début de cet entraînement...tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il _devait_ le faire, il devait se transformer, tout se jouer en ce moment !

Et soudain, alors que trente minutes environ -selon les estimations très imprécises de Harry- étaient passées, Harry sentit un grand changement en lui. Il ressentit une sensation effrayante : il rapetissait ! C'était comme s'il tombait du plafond, et voyait le sol se raprocher à une vitesse fantastique, sans lever les pieds ! Ceci dura très peu de temps, quatre-cinq secondes à peine. Quand la réduction de Harry fut achevée, celui-ci reprit aussitôt pleine conscience du temps...et de l'espace...Il voyait la silhouette de Ron, à côté de lui, briller intensément, puis, comme un film en accélérer, se réduire de plus en plus...l'instant d'après, il y avait une marmotte à côté de Harry ! Harry, qui avait à présent la forme d'un écureuil ! En oubliant sa nouvelle forme, il s'exclama :

-Ca a marché !

-On dirait bien...lui répondit la voix de Ron.

-Ron ? Mais comment peux-tu me parler ? s'étrangla Harry. Et m'entendre ?

-Je pense que si les animaux normaux ne peuvent se comprendre qu'entre espèces, les Animagi peuvent communiquer entre eux...ainsi qu'à l'espèce de leur animal, bien sûr...déclara Ron.

-C'est fou ! s'exclama Harry. Le sol a l'air tellement près...les murs et le plafond semblent avoir presque disparu, par rapport à avant ! Je ne m'y ferai jamais...

-Ca, c'est ce que disent tous les Animagi la première fois, à ce qu'il paraît...dit Ron.

-Si on allait voir où en est Hermione ? proposa Harry.

-Bonne idée ! approuva Ron.

A l'aide de leurs petites pattes, ils se faufilèrent hors du dortoir. Cependant, ils reconnurent avoir un problème une fois devant l'escalier protégé du dortoir des filles...

-Comment est-ce qu'on va faire ? se demanda Ron.

-L'écureuil est censé vivre dans les arbres...répondit Harry. Je vais voir si je trouve des prises...

Harry s'élança alors. Mais ce bond n'avait rien à voir avec ceux que Harry pouvait effectuer en forme humaine. Il bondit, utilisant quelques aspérités (dont un tableau), et se retrouva en haut en un clin d'oeil.

-Et moi, comment est-ce que je vais faire ? demanda Ron.

-Je ne sais pas...répondit Harry. Il songea à sa baguette, mais un écureuil ne pouvait l'utiliser ! Quand à lancer des sorts sans baguette en étant sous forme animale...il lui faudrait un pouvoir énorme ! C'est alors, que, par pur réflexe, il se concentra sur son vortex. Une toute petite cicatrice noire jaillit de son front -sans doute marquée d'une vraie cicatrice, en signe distinctif-, et se transforma rapidement en vortex. Bien que légèrement plus lents, les pouvoirs de Harry fonctionnaient parfaitement sous toutes les formes ! Harry s'engouffra dans le vortex, qui le mena en bas de l'escalier, dans une explosion de lumière noire.

"Ca aurait pu m'épargner quelques acrobaties..." songea Harry.

-Viens, Ron, dit Harry. Mes pouvoirs cachés fonctionnent toujours...

-J'ai remarqué ! répondit Ron. Ca risque d'être bien utile, surtout pour fuir, si quelqu'un manque de découvrir qu'on s'est transformés illégalement !

Harry se concentra de nouveau, et l'éclair, suivi du trou noir, se forma. Le Survivant et Ron empruntèrent l'ouverture magique, et dans une nouvelle explosion relativement sonore -heureusement, tout le monde devait manger- de lumière noire, ils débouchèrent en haut de l'escalier. Poussant tant bien que mal la porte, ils réussirent à entrer, et virent Hermione, ou plutôt, un aigle achevant tout juste sa métamorphose.

-Alors, tu y es arrivée, on dirait, dit Harry.

-Harry ? s'exclama Hermione. Comment est-ce que je peux t'entendre ?

Harry et Ron lui exposèrent alors leur opinion.

-Ca doit être ça...confirma-t-elle. J'étais juste un peu surprise...En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que si Harry, par exemple, me parle alors que je suis transformée, il ne me comprendra pas...Attendez, je meurs d'envie d'essayer ces ailes !

C'est ce qu'elle fit, et apparemment, ce fut vraiment bien.

-Vivement que je trouve un endroit discret pour voler ! s'entousiasma-t-elle. On dirait que je brise les chaînes qui nous retiennent au sol ! C'est fantastique ! Et c'est différent du vol en balai...

-Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à tenter de masquer notre transformation...dit Ron.

-Exact, répondit Hermione. D'ailleurs, mieux vaut se retransformer, avant que quelqu'un ne vienne...Je pense qu'il suffit de se concentrer sur notre forme humaine...

Ils se concentrèrent donc, et constatèrent avec soulagement qu'ils reprenaient rapidement forme humaine. Leur procédure de transformation était terminée...Ils étaient à présent des Animagi...non déclarés, comme ne cesserait de le rappeler Hermione !

Ils allèrent ensuite manger, et sans parler avec leurs camarades, allèrent rapidement se coucher, tant ils étaient épuisés.


	7. L'Aigle et l'Espion

Chapitre 7 : L'Aigle et l'Espion

En tant que Capitaine de l'Equipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, Harry devait, chaque année, organiser des sélections pour remplacer les joueurs partis. Or, cette année-ci, personne n'était parti. C'est pourquoi la tâche de Harry se limitait à gérer les entraînements de l'équipe, ce qui n'était déjà pas mal...En dehors du fait que les frères Crivey le saluaient à chaque fois qu'ils le voyaient, tout se passait assez bien...

Harry avait décidé de ne commencer les entraînements que la semaine suivante. Ainsi, tout le monde, y compris Harry, aurait le temps de se réhabituer à Poudlard.

Le jour suivant, Mercredi, Harry et Ron se levèrent péniblement, s'étant à peine remis de la journée précédente. Le dortoir était déjà désert, Harry et Ron en profitèrent donc pour se retransformer, apprécier la métamorphose, et reprendre forme humaine. Ensuite, ils jetèrent un coup d'oeil à leur emploi du temps :

_Mercredi :_

_8 heures - 10 heures : Résistance aux Potions, Pr McClaggan. Cours avec les autres élèves de sixième année ayant pris l'option._

_10 heures - 12 heures : Histoire de la Magie, Pr Binns. Cours de Gryffondor._

_12 heures - 14 heures : Repas_

_14 heures - 15 heures : Télépathie de Communication, Pr McClaggan. Cours avec les autres élèves de sixième année ayant pris l'option._

-Pas mal, comme journée, fit Ron. Mais je me demande pourquoi la Résistance aux Potions est enseignée dans la tour de Divination, ajouta-t-il après avoir consulté les détails.

-On verra bien...répondit Harry. Pour les horaires, c'est vrai qu'ils sont mieux. Mais deux heures avec Binns, c'est quatre heures dans une autre matière...

Ron acquiesca, et ils sortirent du dortoir pour retrouver Hermione dans la Grande Salle. En y entrant, ils constatèrent avec surprise que les conversations des élèves semblaient plus nombreuses, mais également moins bruyantes. Harry et Ron retrouvèrent Hermione, la mine sombre, la Gazette du Sorcier à la main, comme la plupart des autres élèves.

-Il s'est décidé à agir, a-t-elle déclaré en guise de salut, en leur tendant le journal.

Harry le prit et commença à lire, et Ron lut également.

_Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom sort de l'ombre_

_Le Mage Noir le plus craint de la communauté magique, dont on a relaté le retour l'année dernière, a manifesté son goût prononcé pour le meurtre et la violence, après un an d'inactivité. En effet, hier, l'Oubliator Arnold Bondupois a été témoin d'un meurtre de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Se promenant dans des zones de résidence Moldues, il a eu un choc en voyant la Marque des Ténèbres flotter au dessus d'une maison. Se rendant sur place, il a eu la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait : il a trouvé six cadavres de Moldus, et des traces de brûlures aux alentours, trace des maléfices n'ayant pas atteint leur cible. Arnold Bondupois a immédiatement prévenu le Ministère de la Magie, et deux brigades sont arrivées rapidement sur les lieux, une d'Oubliators et une de Tireurs d'Elite de baguette Magique. Toutefois, tous les coupables avaient déjà transplané. La brigade d'Oubliators a jeté des sortilèges d'Amnésie aux témoins Moldus, pendant que celle des Tireurs d'Elite a rejoint le Ministère de la Magie, annonçant à Cornelius Fugde la triste nouvelle. "Connaissant Vous-Savez-Qui, ce n'était qu'un meurtre au hasard, il doit sûrement préparer autre chose, et tout le Ministère se consacre à la lutte contre Vous-Savez-Qui", a annoncé le Ministre à notre envoyé spécial. Nous rappelons que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom fait abusivement usage des Sortilèges Impardonables, dont certains peuvent être contrés. Vous découvrirez un guide de défense magique en page 3..._

L'article ne contenait ensuite aucune nouvelle information.

Dès que Harry eut fini de lire l'article, quelque chose lui paru évident.

-Ils n'accordent pas beaucoup d'importance, on dirait, fit-il remarquer.

-Ils sont encore sous les ordres de Fudge, et celui-ci n'a pas une grand passion pour les Moldus, répondit Ron. Quand même, ces meurtres...maintenant, V-Voldemort risque de reprendre les habitudes qu'il avait avant sa chute...dit-il.

Ni Harry, ni Hermione ne remarquèrent que Ron avait prononcé "Voldemort". Ils étaient bien trop préoccupés pour cela : ils pensaient la même chose que Ron. Voldemort risquait à présent d'enchaîner les meurtres et autres tortures...

-Il faut qu'il meure, conclut Harry. Il le faudra bien, ou on sera de nouveau sous ses ordres...Enfin, je serai sûrement mort avant, si ça se produit...Je ne passerai jamais du côté des forces du Mal !

-Nous non plus, renchérirent Ron et Hermione.

-Espérons qu'on le battra assez vite, dit Hermione. Chaque année, une partie des Serpentards rejoindront ses rangs...

Harry et Ron ne trouvèrent rien à répondre, ils mangèrent donc silencieusement, et se rendirent ensuite à leur premier cours de Résistance aux Potions, assuré par le professeur McClaggan.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la trappe où l'on devait passer pour entrer dans la salle, ils constatèrent que l'échelle était déjà placée, ils montèrent donc, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient faire lors de ce premier cours. Arrivés en haut de l'échelle, ils virent la moitié des éleves, ainsi que McClaggan, déjà présents. Tout le monde attendit les élèves restants, puis lorsque la classe fut au complet, McClaggan prit la parole.

-Bonjour à tous, dit-il. Etant donné que vous avez tous déjà eu un cours de Télékinésie avec moi, il est inutile que je me présente. Toutefois, vous vous posez peut-être des questions sur la Résistance aux Potions...Je vais donc vous l'expliquer, en bref...

Le professeur fit une pause, puis reprit :

-Je vous préviens d'avance : cette matière ne sera pas simple ! Très peu de sorciers arrivent à lutter partiellement contre les effets d'une potion supérieure, et ceux capables d'en neutraliser complètement les effets se comptent sur les doigts de deux mains...Toutefois, je pense pouvoir réussir à vous faire neutraliser complètement les effets de la plupart des potions mineures, et peut-être vous faire résister un peu aux potions de plus haut niveau...toute protection est toujours appréciable ! A présent, passons à la Résistance aux Potions proprement dite...C'est une branche de la Magie encore peu connue, et assez peu maîtrisée...par conséquent, ceux qui, dans cette classe, ont eu des cours de Divination, auront peut-être une impression de déjà-vu...Pour commencer ce cours, je vais vous expliquer ce que nous allons faire, en détail...

McClaggan leur résuma alors ce qui attendait les élèves. S'entraîner à la Résistance aux Potions nécessitait une ambiance assez détendue, ce qui expliquait le choix de la salle. De plus, cette matière ne s'annonçait pas enthousiasmante...En effet, McClaggan déclara :

- Les trois choses qui vous permettront de faire des progrès dans cette matière, c'est la pratique, la pratique et encore la pratique ! Vos livres vous aideront un peu, mais il faudra vous entraîner énormément !

Cette déclaration fut suivie de murmures, provenant des élèves. Lorsqu'il y avait des entraînements, il y avait généralement des devoirs...

McClaggan parla alors de l'aspect pratique de la matière :

-Pour faire fonctionner cette capacité, il vaut mieux être le plus détendu possible, rappela-t-il. Ce n'est pas indispensable, mais ça facilite les choses...Ensuite, vous devez simplement vous concentrer sur l'inexistence de la potion...imaginez, par exemple, que la potion n'est en fait que de l'eau...Pour s'exercer, nous n'utiliserons évidemment pas de poison, mais une simple Potion de Couleur. Vous devez sûrement la connaître, c'est une potion très basique, achetable pour quasiment rien, aux effets limités. Elle modifie légèrement la couleur de votre peau pendant une heure au maximum. J'ai pris des exemplaires qui devraient vous jaunir, pour que l'effet soit visible sans être trop voyant...De toute façon, quand la potion aura prise sur vous, j'annulerai ses effets. Normalement, vous devriez être presque tous capables de retenir ses effets pendant quelques secondes...Et plus tard dans l'année, vous devriez être capables de la contrer facilement, dans presque n'importe quelle situation...mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là...Venez donc prendre une Potion de Couleur sur le bureau, et commencez à vous entraîner !

Tous les élèves prirent une potion, et retournèrent à leur place. Harry, Ron et Hermione eurent alors l'occasion de parler un peu.

-Tu as déjà résisté à la potion de Fred et Georges, Harry, rappela Ron.

-C'était une potion très mineure, modéra Harry. Il s'agit de résister à des potions dangereuses, pas à des potions de farces et attrapes !

-Ca peut quand même être utile, insista Ron.

-J'espère que j'arriverai à résister rapidement aux potions, s'inquiéta Hermione. En tout cas, il faudra que je m'entraîne souvent...

-De toute façon, on risque d'avoir pas mal de devoirs dans cette matière, signala Ron.

-En tout cas, elle ne me dit rien qui vaille, grogna Harry. Si elle est proche de la Divination...

-C'est vrai, admit Ron. mais on a plus cette vieille chouette de Trelawney, ni Firenze...Il était mieux, mais un peu trop mystérieux à mon goût...

-Je suis sûre que cette matière ne sera pas aussi pénible, tempéra Hermione. Au moins, ici, on fera des choses _concrètes_, pas comme en Divination où on agitait inutilement des feuilles de thé...Bon, on ferait mieux de commencer l'entraînement, maintenant.

Tous trois prirent donc leur fiole (très petite, elle contenait à peine une gorgée de potion) et burent la potion. Harry sentit alors des démangeaisons légères sur sa peau. il se concentra tout en regardant sa peau. L'exercice était difficile, mais Harry constata que sa peau restait normale.

Se réjouissant trop vite, il perdit sa concentration. Au même moment, sa peau vira au jaune. Déçu, Harry regarda autour de lui.

La plupart des élèves avaient également jauni. Seuls quelques élèves parvenaient encore à résister, dont Hermione. Mais 5 secondes plus tard, ils avaient tous subi les effets de la potion. McClaggan sortit alors sa baguette magique, et incanta :

-_Finite Incantatum_ !

En un seul sort, il mis fin aux effets de la potions sur tous les élèves.

-Il semble être un sorcier puissant...fit remarquer Hermione à voix basse.

McClaggan reprit la parole :

-C'était très bien, pour un début, dit-il. Maintenant, il ne vous reste plus qu'à recommencer !

Pendant tout le reste du cours, ils réessayèrent de résister aux effets de la potion. Toutefois, à la fin du cours, ils avaient très peu progressé...C'est alors que McClaggan annonça qu'ils n'auraient pas de devoir, l'entraînement se faisant en cours. Cette information soulagea tous les élèves, même si Hermione se jura de s'entraîner quand même en dehors des cours.

Sortant de la salle, Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le cours suivant, celui d'Histoire de la Magie.

Cours qui leur sembla durer une éternité, ou au moins dix fois plus longtemps que celui de McClaggan. Sa propre mort n'avait pas empêché le professeur Binns de dispenser les mêmes cours, ce n'était donc pas la montée en puissance de Voldemort qui allait lui faire changer ses habitudes ! Au grand desespoir des élèves, qui sortirent à midi, somnolents.

-Au moins, on a plus qu'un cours après le repas, rappela Ron en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle avec Harry et Hermione.

Après le repas, qui s'était déroulé normalement, tous trois repartirent en cours, vers celui de la Télépathie de Communication, assuré de nouveau par le professeur McClaggan.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle en compagnie des autres élèves ayant pris l'option, et tous s'assirent et attendirent. Lorsque tous les élèves furent installés, le professeur commença à parler :

-Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de me présenter, puisque vous me connaissez tous...En revanche, c'est votre premier cours de Télépathie de Communication, donc écoutez bien.

Les élèves ne dirent rien et écoutèrent.

-Ce cours aura pour but de vous apprendre l'art de la communication par la pensée. Ceci peut se révéler très utile, autant dans la vie quotidienne que lors d'une attaque. Ce faculté n'est pas du tout offensive...en effet, il faut accepter d'être contacté, et aucune attaque ne peut-être effectuée par ce biais...pour cela, on utiliserait plutôt la Legilimancie...Non, la Télépathie de Communication, appelée communément Télépathie, permet de communiquer entre Êtres Bénéfiques...

-Monsieur, qu'est-ce que c'est, un Être Bénéfique, demanda Seamus.

-Je vais laisser un de vos camarades répondre, Mr Finnigan.

Il aperçut alors la main levée d'Hermione.

-Oui, Miss Granger ? demanda-t-il.

-Un Être Bénéfique est une personne pour laquelle on éprouve au minimum de la Sympathie. Il y a trois rangs principaux d'Êtres Bénéfiques : ceux pour lesquels on éprouve de la Sympathie, représentés par le bleu, ceux pour lesquels on éprouve de l'Amitié, représentés par le rouge, et ceux pour lesquels on éprouve de l'Amour, représentés par le rose. La famille et la personne concernée elles-même sont respectivement des Êtres Bénéfiques en Amour familial et propre, récita-t-elle d'une traite -Harry fut impressionné, même s'il savait déjà ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Excellente définition, miss Granger, répondit McClaggan. Dix points pour Gryffondor, qui commence assez bien l'année, ma foi !

Hermione se rassit, rayonnante.

-A présent, un peu de pratique, reprit McClaggan. Nous allons nous familiariser avec la communication magique en général...

Il sortit des Miroirs de Communication de son bureau, que Harry, Ron et Hermione reconnurent aussitôt : ils en possèdaient eux-même un chacun, pour communiquer entre eux.

-Ces miroirs, expliqua le professeur, ont été enchantés par le professeur Dumbledore, et sont tous liés. Veuillez en prendre un chacun sur mon bureau, puis, retournez à vos places. Tenez le miroir face à vous, et prononcez le nom de l'élève que vous prendrez pour cible. Une communication sera établie. Parlez un peu avec votre coéquipier, puis tournez le miroir de telle sorte que vous ne voyiez plus la glace pour couper la communication.

Les élèves allèrent donc chercher un miroir, puis les essayèrent. Certains élèves chuchotèrent le nom trop bas. Neville, en revanche, cria "RON WEASLEY !", ce qui fut suivi de ricanements. Les trois quarts des élèves parvinrent toutefois à établir une liaison avec un autre élèves, et ils parlèrent pour tester cette liaison.

-On se voit et on s'entend très bien, avec ces miroirs, fit remarquer Hermione à Harry, avec qui elle parlait. Dumbledore a fait du bon travail...

Enfin, McClaggan demanda le silence, et tous les élèves l'écoutèrent, après avoir coupé leur communication.

-Bien, dit-il. Ce n'est pas trop mal, pour un début. Toutefois, je pense que le reste de ce cours sera dédié à la maîtrise du Miroir de Communication, pour que vous sachiez parfaitement l'utiliser ensuite...

Le reste du cours fut donc consacré au Miroir, et fut quelque peu agité. Quand il fut terminé, McClaggan recommanda aux élèves, sans toutefois l'ordonner, de se procurer un Miroir de ce genre, et de s'entraîner davantage, et donna quelques références de livres traitant du sujet et se trouvant dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Lorsque Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent, ils purent discuter de la nouvelle année scolaire, ayant enfin expérimenté toutes les nouvelles matières matières.

-Ca promet d'être interessant, déclara Hermione.

-Tu dis ça à chaque année, ricana Ron.

-Je pense que la Résistance aux Potions sera assez énervante, prédit Harry. La Télékinésie, ça a l'air génial, et la Télépathie, je pense que ça sera plutôt normal. Sinon, les cours habituels n'ont pas l'air trop durs...on va sûrement travailler un peu moins que l'année dernière...

-Comme ça, on pourra réviser un peu plus pour les ASPIC, signala Hermione.

-Je parie que les profs ne vont pas tarder à nous le répéter à chaque cours, grogna Ron.

Les professeurs lui donnèrent raison les jours suivants. Au début, ils parlaient des ASPIC de temps en temps, mais au fil du temps, ils devenaient de plus en plus pressants...tous redoutaient une ambiance telle que celle de leur cinquième année, assez difficile à supporter.

Heureusement, le match de Quidditch se rapprochait un peu plus chaque jour...Harry avait appris que le match allait opposer les Gryffondor contre les Serdaigle...Il débuta donc rapidement les séances d'entraînement, préparant son équipe face aux tactiques des Serdaigle. Le match devait avoir lieu le jour même d'Halloween.

Harry profita de son retour à Poudlard pour s'entraîner de nouveau avec ses pouvoirs cachés...ceci lui parut bien dur, par rapport au début des vacances ! S'étant entraîné avec son pouvoir de téléportation, celui-ci restait performant, faisant apparaître le vortex au bout de trois secondes. En revanche, il n'avait eu aucune occasion de soigner un Être Bénéfique -les Dursley ne rentrant pas dans cette catégorie-, soigner Ron lui prit donc plus de temps, quand ce dernier se lança un sortilège de Désarmement par erreur.

Erreur qu'il avait commise lors de la première et de la dernière séance de l'AD de l'année. En effet, Harry, en accord avec les autres élèves y participant, avait conclu que tous allaient suivre des cours leur permettant d'assurer eux-même leur défense, et qu'ils avaient déjà un excellent niveau. Tous repartirent donc de la salle avec un étrange sentiment de satisfaction, le genre de choses que l'on ressent quand on a terminé un travail long mais gratifiant. Hermione ne brûla pas la liste : Harry l'envoya dans une armoire de la maison de Sirius, préférant garder cette liste en guise de souvenir.

Sirius, lui, sortait souvent, vu que Voldemort croyait toujours qu'il était mort. Sa tranformation en chien noir -il était Animagus-, qui lui était inutile, étant donné que Voldemort la connaissait, se révélait à présent très utile : comment suspecter un innocent chien noir, Sirius Black étant soi-disant mort ? Ceci convenait parfaitement à Sirius, qui détestait être enfermé. Les jours où il restait chez lui, Harry venait lui rendre visite, de temps à autre, grâce à son pouvoir caché : son parrain lui avait beaucoup manqué lorsqu'il avait été envoyé dans l'Exil -un lieu terrifiant-, un an auparavant.

Les cours se révélaient être assez faciles, sans être trop simples. Hermione se débrouillait évidemment à merveille, mais Harry et Ron n'étaient pas en reste. Enfin, Harry avait tout de même de gros doutes au sujet de son ASPIC d'Histoire de la Magie...

En Combinaison Tactique, une matière assez difficile, les trois amis réussissaient à atteindre un niveau convenabe...En Télékinésie et en Télépathie, ils se débrouillaient bien, surtout Harry, aidé par ses formidables pouvoirs mentaux cachés. En s'entraînant à manier son bouclier mental, il s'entraînait également pour les deux nouvelles mantières. Evidemment, il ne pouvait s'entraîner au Doloris Mental, un autre pouvoir caché offensif, qu'il devait utiliser en dernier recours. Mais même sans s'entraîner au Doloris Mental, ses capacités étaient élevées.

En revanche, en Résistance aux Potions, Harry se demanda comment il avait fait pour résister à la potion de Fred et Georges dans le Poudlard Express, même si ce n'était qu'une potion mineure. En effet, Harry, Ron et même Hermione trouvaient le cours assommant, tout comme la plupart des autres élèves, et ceci malgré l'amabilité du professeur McClaggan. Il ne faisaient que s'entraîner, et à chaque cours, les progrès étaient minuscules.

Quand à Voldemort, il montra d'autres signes d'activité : deux disparitions et un autre meurtre. Toutefois, il restait bien en deçà de son activité d'auparavant. Il reprenait ses anciennes habitudes meurtières, petit à petit, et ceci inquiétait de plus en plus de gens. Les rares personnes qui, grâce à Dumbledore, l'appelaient par son nom prirent de nouveau peur et ne le prononcèrent plus. Exception faite des membres de l'Ordre et de Harry, Ron et Hermione, bien sûr.

En plus d'aller voir Sirius, Harry, Ron et Hermione allaient rendre fréquemment visite à Hagrid. Celui-ci leur racontait les derniers exploits de Graup, son "petit frère" de six mètres de haut (Graup était un géant, alors que Hagrid ne l'était qu'à moitié).

C'est ainsi que se déroulèrent les deux premiers mois à Poudlard. Halloween arriva avec une rapidité surprenante pour Harry, celui-ci s'étant réhabitué à de longues et ennuyeuses journées à Privet Drive. Le sorcier redoubla donc d'efforts lors des entraînements de Quidditch, voulant fêter Halloween après une brillante victoire.

Le jour du match, il se réveilla donc assez tôt, et en profita pour réveiller Ron. Une fois habillés pour le match, ils allèrent manger, accompagnés seulement par le reste de l'équipe de Gryffondor et l'équipe de Serdaigle : les autres dormaient. Ils remarquèrent immédiatement la nouvelle décoration de la salle, finie d'être installée la nuit précédente. Hagrid avait fourni d'énormes citrouilles (Hermione soupçonnait l'utilisation de la magie), et la Grande Salle était plus sombre que d'habitude. Après avoir mangé, les deux équipes se réunirent, chacune de leur côté, leur capitaine (donc Harry, pour les Gryffondor) expliquant de nouveau la tactique à adopter. Pendant ce temps, les autres élèves arrivèrent, petit à petit. Une fois totalement prêts, les joueurs se rendirent aux vestiaires. Là, Harry encouragea son équipe, comme d'habitude.

-Pour notre premier match, on s'est vraiment bien entraînés, dit-il. Toutefois, évitez de prendre l'équipe de Serdaigle à la légère. Cho Chang, capitaine de l'équipe, a réussi à constituer une très bonne équipe ! Du moins, c'est ce que l'on dit...à nous de le vérifier. Allez, on y va !

Ils sortirent donc des vestiaires, pour arriver sur le terrain de Quidditch. Les spectateurs (tous les autres élèves) étaient déjà installés dans les tribunes.

-Les capitaines, vous vous serrez la main, ordonna le professeur Bibine.

Harry et Cho se saluèrent donc, sans colère, mais sans émotion particulière non plus : ce qui les unissait auparavant semblait avoir cessé d'exister depuis bien longtemps...

Les joueurs se préparèrent donc, se positionnant sur leur balai - un Eclair de Feu, pour tous les Gryffondor et une bonne partie des Serdaigle.

Lorsque le professeur Bibine siffla, tous décollèrent énergiquement, voulant la victoire de leur équipe.

-C'est parti ! s'exclama le commentateur, le même que l'année précédente. Les Poursuiveurs de Serdaigle s'élancent, tentant de rattraper Ginny, qui a attrapé le Souafle à une vitesse incroyable ! Mais elle les évite...passe à Lavande...celle-ci se précipite vers les buts...vas-y Lavande ! Une batteuse de Serdaigle, Luna, fonce sur elle...oh, passe en arrière de Lavande vers Parvati !

Harry manqua de tomber de son balai. Au début du match, occupé à se préparer au décollage, il n'avait pas fait attention aux joueurs de Serdaigle. Mais là, il avait nettement entendu les mots "batteuse" et "Luna" réunis dans la même phrase, et il n'en revenait pas ! Luna devait avoir sérieusement impréssionné Cho pour pouvoir jouer dans l'équipe de Serdaigle...et effectivement, il semblait qu'elle se débrouillait plutôt bien !

-Luna change de direction et envoie un Cognard vers Parvati...ouh, sans Colin pour le dévier, Parvati aurait souffert ! Et Parvati feinte le Gardien et MARQUE ! 10 à zéro pour l'équipe de Gryffondor !

Pendant ce temps, Harry scrutait le terrain, à la recherche du Vif d'Or. Il aperçut Cho, de l'autre côté du terrain, en train de faire la même chose. Mais il n'y avait nulle trace de la petite balle dorée.

-Un Poursuiveur de Serdaigle, Mike vient d'attraper le Souafle...

Harry entendit soudain un craquement sinistre.

-Bravo Dennis, beau coup de batte ! Cho vient d'utiliser la Puissance Naturelle pour remettre un peu Mike sur pied, vu qu'il n'est plus très en forme après avoir reçu un Cognard...pendant ce temps, Ginny s'aventure loin vers les buts de Serdaigle...elle lance le Souafle et effectue une descente en piqué ! Et voilà qu'elle remonte et qu'elle reprend la balle, évitant ainsi Luna ! Belle feinte ! Elle s'approche des buts de Serdaigle...oh non !

Le Gardien de l'équipe de Serdaigle avait bloqué la balle. Pendant ce temps, Harry cherchait le Vif d'Or...Le match continuait, et les Serdaigles, animés par l'envie de vaincre, furent particulièrement performants. Harry commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement lorsque le score fut de 90 à 20 pour Serdaigle...

-Mike s'est bien remis de son coup de Cognard et fonce de nouveau vers les buts de Gryffondor...dit tristement le commentateur. Allez, Ron, ajouta-t-il sans enthousiasme.

Malheureusement, Ron fit un faux mouvement et alla se cogner contre un poteau de but tandis que le Souafle traversait le cercle gauche et que le commentateur annonçait le score de 100 à 20 pour les Serdaigle.

-Ginny reprend enfin le Souafle ! Elle évite les deux Cognards de Serdaigle et se dirige droit vers les buts de ceux-ci !

Harry entendit une ovation de la part de la tribune des Gryffondor, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers Ron pour tenter de le remettre un peu en état de jouer. Mais soudain, il aperçut quelque chose...

-On dirait que Harry a vu le Vif d'Or ! s'exclama le commentateur.

En effet, Harry avait repéré la petite balle dorée près d'un anneau des buts de Gryffondor. Il allait preque l'atteindre...soudain, Harry entendit de nouveau un craquement sinistre, mais cette fois-ci accompagné d'une douleur cuisante à la tête. Il perdit brièvement le contrôle de son balai, mais se reprit avant de tomber vraiment. Toutefois, le Vif d'Or avait disparu.

-Luna empêche Harry d'attraper le Vif d'Or par un coup de batte exemplaire...déclara le commentateur, déçu. Et Mike reprend le Souafle...bravo Colin ! Mike devra sûrement faire un tour à l'infirmerie après le match !

Pendant ce temps, Harry se soigna du mieux qu'il le pouvait tout en volant vers Ron. Une fois parvenu jusqu'à son ami, il le guérit aussi.

-Courage, dit Harry. Tant que le Vif d'Or n'a pas été pris, on peut toujours gagner ! Si tu reprends confiance en toi, il n'y aura plus de buts des Serdaigle !

-C'est bien ça le problème, gromella Ron. Enfin, merci pour le soin, Harry !

Harry commença à s'éloigner pour retrouver le Vif d'Or quand tout à coup, il le vit ! Il voletait près de Ron (qui était encore trop sonné pour s'en apercevoir), et Cho l'avait sûrement repéré, fonçant à toute vitesse vers Ron. Toutefois, Harry, une fois la puissance de son Eclair de Feu libérée, n'eut aucun mal à la prendre de vitesse. Il saisit la petite balle dorée et entama un long atterissage en triomphe, le Vif d'Or bien serré dans son poing.

-Et Harry Potter a attrapé le Vif d'Or ! s'exclama le commentateur, soudainement revigoré. Victoire éclatante des Gryffondor sur les Serdaigle...euh _pardon professeur_...je voulais dire que les Gryffondor ont battu les Serdaigle à l'issue d'un match très serré !

Mais Harry n'écoutait plus le commentateur, il atterrit rapidement, et trouva son équipe contente d'avoir gagné, quoique un peu abattue par sa mauvaise performance -ou plutôt par l'excellente performance des Serdaigle.

-Ne faites pas cette tête, dit Harry pour les réconforter, on a gagné !

-Oui, mais c'est uniquement grâce à toi, répondit Ginny

-Tu as presque joué le match seul, renchérit Colin, à demi admiratif -ce qui n'étonna pas Harry.

-Mais non ! répondit Harry. Allez, venez, on va faire la fête !

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor avait oublié tous les soucis du match et ne pensaient qu'à leur victoire tout en ayant organisé une petite fête dans la salle commune avec les autres Gryffondor. Même Hermione y avait participé -si on pouvait qualifier sa simple présence de participation- et l'ambiance était bien meilleure que sur le stade. Ensuite, les élèves se remirent à travailler, pour certains, continuèrent de s'amuser, pour d'autres, attendant le soir de Halloween pour refaire la fête. Harry, Ron et Hermione, eux, sortirent dans le parc de Poudlard, qui commençait à devenir sombre, et se transformèrent discrètement -ce qui leur prit encore du temps- en leur Animagus. Ils se déplacèrent ensuite, assez proches les uns des autres, bien qu'il était dur pour un aigle de voler au rythme de marche d'une marmotte et d'un écureuil ! La seule personne qu'ils rencontrèrent dans le parc fut Hagrid -Ron fut tenté d'aller le voir mais Hermione lui fit vite comprendre que ça n'était pas possible. Cela ne les surprit guère. Ils s'aventurèrent de plus en plus près de la Forêt Interdite. Hermione fut sur le point de suggérer un retour au château lorsque Ron déclara :

-Oui, on sait Hermione, le nom de la Forêt Interdite est assez explicite, mais je te rappelle que nous sommes des animaux, nous ne risquons rien ici !

-Comment savais-tu que j'allais ? demanda Hermione, surprise.

-Je ne sais pas, je m'en doutais juste...répondit Ron.

-Peut-être que notre transformation en Animagi augmente notre perception des choses ? suggéra Hermione.

-Dans ce cas, s'il utilise une autre méthode magique pour mieux percevoir, personne ne pourra surprendre te surprendre, Harry, avec ton Révélateur et ta transformation ! dit ironiquement Ron.

-Ron, Hermione a quand même raison...et toi aussi, d'ailleurs. J'ai l'impression de tout percevoir, mais ce n'est pas forcément agréable...je perçois aussi la présence de bêtes terrifiantes dans la Forêt, et j'aimerais bien me passer de cette capacité ici !

-En tout cas, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des animaux que la Forêt Interdite est sûre pour nous...reprit Hermione. Je ne pense pas que les araignées géantes se nourissent d'herbe...

-Arrête, rien que de penser à Aragog, j'en tremble encore ! protesta Ron. Mais on pas obligés d'aller _si_ loin dans la forêt...On peut juste faire un tour...

Hermione soupira -enfin, tenta un soupir sous forme d'aigle- et finit par accepter. Ils entrèrent donc prudemment dans la forêt Interdite. Hermione, gênée par les arbres, dut se poser et marcher péniblement. Ron, lui, trottait à une vitesse correcte, tandis que Harry sautait d'arbre en arbre avec une agilité déconcertante. On aurait dit qu'il était Animagus depuis sa plus tendre enfance. De temps en temps, quand il tombait sur un noisettier, il attrapait une noisette et la dévorait en un instant. Hermione, elle, ne partageait pas les goûts carnivores de son Animagus, quand à Ron, il dévorait quelques feuilles de temps en temps. Tout à coup, les trois amis virent la dernière chose à laquelle ils s'attendaient à voir dans la Forêt Interdite. Ils auraient pu rencontrer un animal quelconque, c'était probable. Une Araignée Géante, à la limite, ou un génie -des rumeurs faisaient état de l'existence de l'un d'entre eux dans la Forêt Interdite mais personne n'avait oser les vérifier-, peut-être, mais sûrement pas McClaggan qui se promenait tout seul dans la forêt. Il ne semblait tout de même pas naïf : sa baguette magique était brandie par précaution, même s'il marchait tranquillement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire ici ? se demanda Hermione à haute voix.

-Attention, tu vas nous faire repérer ! murmura Harry.

-Mais non ! s'exclama Hermione. Je te rappelle qu'à part les autres Animagi actuellement transformés et les animaux de la même espèce que la nôtre, tout le monde ici nous entend parler comme on entendrait le cri d'un hibou dans la nuit. Enfin c'est vrai qu'il vaut mieux faire attention, lui-même est un Animagus -légal, au moins.

-Quoi ? souffla Ron, ahuri.

-Oui, il se transforme en renard, reprit Hermione. Beaucoup de gens estiment que c'est parce qu'il est assez intelligent, voire rusé, mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme.

-Comment sais-tu tout ça ? s'étonna Ron.

-Dès qu'un nouveau professeur arrive à Poudlard, plusieurs élèves mènent leur petite enquête...expliqua Hermione. Par contre, ça m'étonne qu'il se promène dans le coin sans être sous forme de renard...Et surtout, ça m'étonne de le voir là ! Enfin, il paraît qu'il est aussi un peu "à la Maugrey"...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Harry, étonné.

-Tu connais Maugrey, non ? répondit Hermione. Il frôle la paranoïa. Eh bien McClaggan ne frôle pas la paranoïa, mais...disons qu'il est excessivement "prudent", dans le sens où il pourrait estimer normal de faire des rondes la nuit dans Poudlard, car Voldemort est de retour.

-Du moment qu'il me laisse en vie au cas où je lui fais peur sans le vouloir...marmona Ron.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit comme ça...déclara Harry. Bon, on ferait quand même mieux de filer, parce que s'il a soudain envie de se transformer, il risque de nous entendre...Enfin...mieux vaut rester tranquilles ne temps qu'il s'en aille, il pourrait nous prendre pour des Mangemorts...

Harry, Ron et Hermione attendirent donc que McClaggan soit loin avant de repartir pour le château, pour fêter Halloween. Il se retransformèrent discrètement peu avant la cabane de Hagrid et marchèrent jusqu'au château.

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, ils constatèrent avec grande surprise que McClaggan était déjà à la table des professeurs ! Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent à la table des Gryffondor et discutèrent.

-Comment a-t-il fait pour arriver ici aussi vite ? souffla Hermione, impressionnée.

-Il a peut-être trans...commença Ron.

-Combien de fois devrai-je le répéter ? répondit immédiatement Hermione, agacée. On-ne-peut-pas-transplaner-à-Poudlard ! Je croyais que tu avais retenu la leçon !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai...dit Ron, puis il baissa la voix. Les pouvoirs cachés de Harry me l'avaient un peu fait oublier...

-Il a peut-être des pouvoirs cachés, suggéra Harry.

-Ca m'étonnerait, répondit Hermione. Il faut un Révélateur de Pouvoirs pour les découvrir, et déjà que je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont Dumbledore a trouvé le tien, Harry...En plus, avoir le même pouvoir caché, ça serait une drôle de coïncidence !

-Peut-être qu'il s'est transformé en renard et qu'il est rentré rapidement au château, proposa Ron.

Tous trois se rangèrent rapidement à cet avis, et Dumbledore prit la parole.

-Mes amis, dit-il, je n'ai quand deux mots à vous dire : bon appétit !

A la grande joie de Ron, les plats spéciaux de Halloween apparurent aussitôt. Harry, lui, but une gorgée de jus de citrouille bien frais, tandis qu'Hermione choisissait encore ce qu'elle allait prendre. Toutefois, même s'il se régalait, Harry avait une sensation de trouble, de malaise. Il regrettait à présent d'être sous forme humaine, car il aurait bien eu besoin d'une perception accrue pour percer le mystère de ce trouble soudain. Il reprit donc du jus de citrouille et tenta de ne pas penser à ce malaise. Pendant ce temps, Mark Evans fit exploser une boîte de Petards Mouillés du Docteur Flibuste. Il fit ensuite de même avec un Petard Surprise de Fred et Georges, qui, libéra un scrutoscope. Celui-ci se mit évidemment à tourner : à Poudlard, les élèves étaient une source fantastiques de mensonges, la plupart du temps pour expliquer l'absence d'un devoir à rendre.

Ceci rappella à Harry une anecdote avec le (faux) Maugrey Fol'Oeil lors de sa quatrième année : celui-ci lui expliquait pourquoi les instruments de détection de la magie noire fonctionnaient rarement à Poudlard. Harry se rappella alors un principe que le vrai Maugrey adoptait souvent : "Vigilance Constante", être attentif au moindre détail...tout en pensant à ceci, il eut abruptement la réponse pour son malaise. Il regarda McClaggan en détail : et là, il fit attention aux lunettes ! Elles étaient totalement différentes ! Se pourrait-il que...Ce jour précis, et justement, par une coïncidence...Il y avait trop d'éléments suspects là-dedans pour en rester là.

-Ron, Hermione...chuchota Harry. Ce McClaggan, le "vrai", ce n'est pas celui qu'on a vu dans la Forêt Interdite !

-Comment tu le sais ? demanda Ron, surpris.

-Ses lunettes...répondit Harry. Elles sont totalement différentes, et je doute que ce soit une coïncidence...ça en fait trop, justement. Je devrais avertir Dumbledore...

-...seulement, ça risque de ne pas être facile à faire discrètement, fit justement remarquer Ron.

-Harry ! dit soudain Hermione. Le sortilège du Signal du Ministère, il a été étendu ! Personne ne devrait rien voir à part le destinataire !

-Tu as raison ! répondit Harry, avant de regarder Dumbledore et de choisir aux mots qu'il allait employer -ils n'étaient pas censer se promener dans la Forêt Interdite !

"Professeur, pensa Harry, le professeur McClaggan est assis à cette table, or, avant d'entrer, dans le parc, Ron, Hermione et moi l'avons aperçu, avec des lunettes différentes...c'est pourquoi je vous envoie ce Signal : ce McClaggan que nous avons rencontré n'était peut-être pas _McClaggan_..."

-Moneo ! marmona Harry.

Un rayon lumineux jaunâtre que personne ne remarqua alla s'écraser sur la table des professeurs. Dumbledore parut légèrement surpris l'espace d'un instant, mais il se recomposa rapidement un visage neutre. Harry l'entendit dire "Je reviens, j'en ai pour un instant" aux professeurs, puis il se leva discrètement -les élèves, trop occupés à manger et à boire, ne remarquèrent rien- et sortit de la Grande Salle. Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent également, et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à quatre dans le grand hall d'entrée.

-J'ai reçu ton message, Harry, dit-il. Où as-tu aperçu ce faux McClaggan ?

-Dans le parc...répondit évasivement Harry.

Dumbledore comprit que Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient dans la Forêt Interdite, mais il n'en montra rien.

-Très bien...dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour les trois amis. Ce doit être certainement un coup de Voldemort, il doit profiter de la fête d'Halloween...Que peut-il bien vouloir ? Ah, oui, je crois que je sais ce qu'il veut...

Dumbledore se mit alors à marcher, de plus en plus vite.

-Suivez-moi, dit-il rapidement à Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui s'exécutèrent.

Dumbledore atteignit alors la gargouille qui masquait l'entrée de son bureau.

-Fizwizbiz ! dit-il rapidement.

La gargouille s'anima alors, et s'écarta pour laisser passer le groupe, qui se précipita dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Harry assistait à une rare métamorphose non magique : Dumbledore semblait soudain entouré d'une aura de puissance, on aurait dit que jamais rien ne viendrait freiner son élan. Il entra presque en courant dans son bureau -la porte était ouverte- et brandit sa baguette magique.

-Incarcerem ! Expelliarmus ! Stupefix !

Dumbledore avait enchaîné ces trois formules à une vitesse incroyable. Harry, lui, n'avait eu que le temps de lancer un bloque-jambes par la Puissance Naturelle à la silhouette qu'il distinguait dans le bureau.

Cette personne était McClaggan et ne l'était pas. Son visage changeait à une vitesse alarmante pour prendre des traits banals, et si Harry ne l'avait pas entendu crier de surprise lorsque les sorts de Dumbledore l'atteignirent, il ne l'aurait pas reconnu. Mais depuis 3 ans, il se souvenait parfaitement des voix de chaque Mangemort, et reconnut donc celui-ci immédiatement. Augustus Rookwood était allongé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, avec ce qui ressemblait à une cape d'invisibilité à la main.

Dumbledore prononça un sortilège d'Attraction qui fit sûrement effet quelque part dans le château, puis il parla à Harry, Ron et Hermione.

-Harry, tu avais bien raison, dit-il. D'ailleurs, si tu m'avais prévenu une minute plus tard, je pense que cet espion de Voldemort aurait eu ce qu'il voulait...

-Et que voulait-il, selon vous, questionna Harry, curieux d'en apprendre davantage...

Dumbledore réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Finalement, il dit :

-Je crois que je le sais, Harry, mais hélas, je devrai garder cela pour moi...

-Mais...

Harry allait protester, lorsqu'il comprit que c'était inutile : c'était un autre des éternels secrets de Dumbledore...Tout à coup, une fiole de ce que Harry soupçonnait d'être du Veritaserum entra dans la pièce par la voie des airs. Dumbledore l'attrappa d'un geste vif, et le déboucha. Il fit couler le liquide dans la bouche du Mangemort. Toutefois, il fronça les sourcils.

-Harry, je crois que notre ami ici présent a contré les effets de cette remarquable potion...dommage. Comme quoi, les cours de Résistance aux Potions servent bien un jour...Evidemment, ils ne protègent pas contre les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban, mais Azkaban serait un bien mauvais endroit pour y enfermer un Mangemort, ces temps-ci...je vais devoir improviser un peu...voyons...oui, je crois que l'ancien passage du miroir fera l'affaire ! Harry, pourrais-tu faire léviter ce Mangemort pour le forcer à nous suivre ? Je l'aurais bien fait, mais je préfère éviter de faire tomber ce précieux flacon de Veritaserum...

-Mobilicorpem ! s'exclama Harry.

Le Mangemort s'éleva lentement et arrêta son mouvement à la hauteur de l'épaule de Harry. Dumbledore fit alors signe à Harry de le suivre, et tous deux redescendirent l'escalier en colimaçon -une fois la porte fermée par Dumbledore-, puis ils se dirigèrent vers une des très nombreuses salles de Poudlard, Dumbledore tenant la potion, Harry tenant sa baguette bien levée, et le Mangemort suivant le mouvement. Enfin, ils arrivèrent près d'un miroir. Harry fut légèrement (mais pas tant que ça) surpris de constater que Dumbledore connaissait également ce passage secret, qu'il n'avait sûrement pas, contrairement à celui en dessous du Saule Cogneur, mis en place ! Dumbledore ouvrit le passage et déposa le flacon sur une aspérité de la roche.

-Tiens, on dirait qu'il y a eu un éboulement, ici...au moins, cela persuadera peut-être _certains_ élèves à rester à l'intérieur des murs de Poudlard...

Harry était sûr que Dumbledore parlait de Fred et Georges.

-A présent, Harry, tu peux déposer ce Mangemort sur le sol et me laisser faire, poursuivit-il.

Harry baissa donc sa baguette, et le Mangemort -qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits- descendit pour atterrir sur le sol. Dumbledore leva alors sa baguette, il se concentra alors quelques secondes, puis lança un puissant sort sans formule. Une onde blanchâtre jaillit de sa baguette, et s'enroula autour du Mangemort pour former une espèce d'amas brumeux mi-liquide, mi-solide. Rookwood s'éleva de nouveau, poussé par l'onde, et s'immobilisa au milieu du passage bouché. L'amas blanchâtre sembla alors se solidifier un peu (mais pas totalement), puis perdit de sa luminosité, tout comme la baguette magique de Dumbledore -qui n'avait cessé de briller depuis qu'il avait lancé le sort. A présent, le Mangemort semblant englué dans une sorte de toile d'araignée, mais cette toile n'avait pas un aspect repoussant et filandreux. On aurait plutôt dit de la glace un peu nébuleuse, qui retenait le Mangemort prisonnier. Celui-ci ne semblait pas souffrir : en fait, il ne semblait rien ressentir du tout.

-Le sort d'Emprisonnement de Longue Durée, expliqua Dumbledore à Harry, peut se révéler très utile dans de telles situations. Il ne fait pas souffrir sa victime ; il se contente juste de la plonger dans une sorte de stase d'où elle ressortira indemne...dans pas mal de temps ! Comme son nom l'indique, ce sort peut rester actif des mois, voire des années...

-Mais alors, demanda Harry, pourquoi certains sorciers ne restent-ils pas en vie ainsi ?

-Harry, prends Voldemort, ce doit être le sorcier tenant le plus à la vie, vus les moyens qu'il peut parfois mettre en oeuvre pour la protéger...pourtant, tu le vois s'enfermer dans un sort d'Emprisonnement ? A quoi bon être immortel si l'on ne peut rien faire, voir, ressentir ? Ce sort sert juste à mettre en stase, et il remplit bien sa fonction.

-D'accord, professeur, répondit Harry.

-A propos de stase, je crois que cet infortuné Mangemort en a pour pas mal de temps...le temps qu'Azkaban devienne sûr, autrement dit, le temps que Voldemort soit vaincu !

-Il le sera, professeur, assura Harry.

-Je l'espère...marmona Dumbledore. En tout cas, reprit-il d'un ton plus enjoué, ce qui est sûr, c'est que tes amis doivent t'attendre avec impatience dans la Grande Salle ! Tu ferais bien d'aller les rejoindre pendant que je vais vérifier ce qu'est venu faire Rookwood dans mon bureau...

-Très bien, au revoir, professeur, répondit Harry.

-Au revoir, Harry, dit Dumbledore.

Harry sortit alors du passage secret, et regagna la Grande Salle pour retrouver Ron, Hermione et les autres Gryffondor.


	8. Nouveaux Dispositifs et Anciennes Pierre

Chapitre 8 : Nouveaux Dispositifs et Anciennes Pierres

Après la capture et l'emprisonnement du Mangemort par Dumbledore, Harry s'était empressé de revenir au banquet d'Halloween pour tout raconter à Ron et Hermione. Il s'était adressé discrètement à eux, afin d'éviter que des oreilles indiscrètes n'entendent leur conversation.

-Alors Il a envoyé Rookwood à Poudlard pour récupérer quelque chose que Dumbledore possède ? avait demandé Ron une fois que Harry eut terminé son récit.

-Oui, avait confirmé Harry. Mais Dumbledore a refusé de me dire ce que c'était...

-Peut-être une arme ? avait suggéré Hermione.

-Ca m'étonnerait, avait répondu Harry. Dumbledore ne doit pas avoir d'arme dans son bureau...

-Pourtant, Rookwood y cherchait bien quelque chose ! avait répliqué Hermione.

-C'est vrai, avait admis Harry. Mais pas forcément une arme. Ca peut-être un moyen de défense, des informations...ça pourrait être n'importe quoi !

-Ca devait être quelque chose d'assez petit, avait dit Ron. Parce que pour voler un petit objet à Poudlard, c'est déjà presque impossible, alors voler quelque choe de la taille d'une armoire...

-Exact, avait dit Hermione. Au fait, Harry, peux-tu reparler de ce sort que Dumbledore a utilisé contre Rookwood ? Le sort d'Emprisonnement...

-...de Longue Durée, avait complété Harry. Aparemment, un sortilège sans formule, qui a l'air très puissant...

-C'est sûr ! avait complété Hermione. Imagine la puissance qu'il faut pour emprisonner quelqu'un pendant plusieurs mois, voire plusieurs années ! Dumbledore est vraiment puissant...

Halloween était passé. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient allés voir le Mangemort emprisonné dans le passage secret. Il restait emprisonné dans sa prison mi-glace, mi-brume, comme Harry l'avait vu avant de repartir pour le banquet.

-Impressionnant...avait soufflé Hermione, avant que tous trois repartent vers leur cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

Les cours avaient effectivement repris. Harry avait eu un regain d'optimisme suite à la capture de Rookwood, et cela s'en était ressenti. Il était encore plus puissant, et s'était autorisé une farce à un professeur en particulier...

-Potter, dit Rogue en cours de Potions, montrant son devoir sur les Potions de Grand Pouvoir de Destruction à toute la classe, j'espère que vous avez une bonne explication à me fournir au sujet de cette encre un peu...spéciale...

-Raccourcis ton nez au lieu de raccourcir ma note ! s'exclama soudain le parchemin, à la surprise de tous.

Une fois cette surprise passée, presque tous les Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire.

-Oui, très amusant, Potter, très amusant...reprit Rogue. Le problème, c'est que vous êtes dans un cours de Potions, dont le but n'est pas de s'amuser à l'aide d'une Encre Insulteuse de piètre qualité...C'est pour ceci que je retire 50 points à Gryffondor, et que vous aurez une retenue...

A la fin du cours, Hermione s'adressa à Harry.

-Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça...commença-t-elle.

Toutefois, on voyait à son expression qu'elle était plus amusée qu'indignée.

-Tu plaisantes ! répondit Ron. C'était digne de Fred et Georges, Harry !

-Merci, Ron, répondit Harry en souriant à la pensée de Rogue corrigeant son devoir en essayant de supporter le bruit de l'Encre se plaignant de la note. Il fallait bien que cette Encre Insulteuse serve à quelque chose !

Au fait, Hermione, dit soudain Ron, tu as utilisé la tienne ?

-Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Hermione. Cette Encre, contrairement à ce qu'a dit Rogue, est remarquable du point de vue de l'enchantement, mais je n'approuve pas la manière dont on l'utilise...

-Bon, je crois que je ferais mieux de choisir un autre cadeau, la prochaine fois, conclut Harry.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers leur cours de Métamorphose.

Le temps sembla passer assez vite, une fois Halloween passé. La difficulté des cours augmentait peu à peu au fil du temps, afin de préparer les élèves aux ASPIC de fin d'année. Ainsi, en Métamorphose, par exemple, ils avaient abordé les métamorphoses humaines avancées, cours agrémenté par Ron qui, ayant raté sa métamorphose, remplaça seulement sa tête par une tête de lion. Pendant ce cours, une fois la plupart des métamorphoses réussies, McGonagall s'adressa à l'étrange ensemble d'animaux de la classe :

-A présent, vous devriez être capables de vous transformer en la plupart des créatures non magiques. Evidemment, vous devrez faire des études poussées en métamorphose pour être peut-être capables un jour de vous transformer en Botrucs, en Hippogriffes, voire en Génies -avec un peu moins de pouvoirs, évidemment.

Hermione leva la main.

-Oui, miss Granger ? demanda McGonagall.

-Peut-on se transformer en phénix, professeur ? demanda Hermione.

-Question interessante, miss Granger, répondit McGonagall. Hélas, je vais vous décevoir...le phénix est probablement la créature magique la plus complexe qui soit. Déjà, il serait impossible de se transformer en phénix avec leur pouvoir de résurrection, toutefois, il serait théoriquement possible de se transformer en phénix, et de pouvoir utiliser leur pouvoir de guérison, ainsi que leurs serres constamment enflamées. Mais même cette forme...on raconte que les quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard en avaient le pouvoir, mais aucun sorcier n'en est capable de nos jours, ou s'il en existe un, il ne l'a dit à personne.

-Dommage...dit Hermione.

-A présent, vous allez tous essayer de vous transformer en ours...poursuivit McGonagall. Oui, je sais que la métamorphose humaine n'est pas agréable, mais en tant qu'Animagus, je peux vous assurer que si vous décidiez d'en devenir également un, vos transformations seraient bien plus rapides et agréables !

-On en sait quelque chose, murmura Ron, juste assez fort pour que Harry et Hermione l'entendent.

Côté Quidditch, Harry faisait s'entraîner l'équipe plus que jamais, non seulement pour la rendre encore plus forte, mais aussi pour lui redonner le moral après le match mitigé contre les Serdaigle.

Avec ses pouvoirs cachés, Harry pensait avoir atteint l'extrême limite. L'éclair noir apparaissait instantanément, et le vortex au bout d'une seconde à peine. De plus, il téléportait Ron et Hermione aussi facilement qu'il se téléportait lui-même. Il pouvait également les protéger mentalement -il pouvait faire ceci avec quatre personnes maximum, lui-même compris-, et cette protection était si efficace que les maléfices classiques dirigés vers la tête des trois amis étaient parfois tellement déviés qu'ils manquaient tout simplement leur cible. Harry ne s'entraînait évidemment pas avec son Doloris mental, pouvoir extrêmement maléfique, mais il avait eu d'autres occasions de soigner Ron et Hermione, notamment Ron, qui avait subi les foudres de Serpentards énervés. En l'absence de nouveaux pouvoirs cachés découverts, le Révélateur se contentait de rendre Harry un peu plus perspicace et vif d'esprit que la normale. Celui-ci se demandait toujours pourquoi le Révélateur restait en lui, quel serait le nouveau pouvoir dont il disposerait.

Comme l'AD avait été dissoute -Lupin étant un professeur sufisamment compétent-, Harry avait plus de temps libre. Il s'amusait avec Ron, Hermione et d'autres Gryffondor la plupart du temps, quand il ne faisait pas ses devoirs, et le reste du temps, il s'entraînait aux sortilèges et maléfices, ressentant la menace de Voldemort plus proche que jamais. Celui-ci reprenait en effet petit à petit ses "habitudes" meurtières. Meurtres, disparitions, violence, la Gazette du Sorcier faisait de plus en plus état de troubles dans le pays et même en dehors de celui-ci. De plus en plus d'élèves voyaient leur famille affectée par ces troubles, quelques uns la perdirent même. Evidemment, l'ambiance s'en ressentait. Les élèves ayant perdu leur famille n"avaient plus goût à rien, les autres avaient de la peine pour eux. Le but des Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle était de ne pas se laisser démoraliser par la progression de Voldemort -de tout faire pour le contrer, au contraire-, en revanche, les Serpentard n'avaient pas besoin de faire le moindre effort pour être heureux. Evidemment, ils ne le disaient pas clairement, mais une partie d'entre eux soutenait Voldemort et était impatiente de le rejoindre. D'ailleurs, certains Serpentard qui étaient en Septième année l'année précédente firent parler d'eux en tant que Mangemorts...Dumbledore devait donc avoir demandé à Rogue d'encourager les Serpentard à ne pas suivre Voldemort, mais de toute évidence, l'avis de ceux-ci avait peu évolué, vu leur tendance à festoyer en testant des maléfices variés sur un élève malchanceux d'une autre maison, souvent de Gryffondor.

Les professeurs faisaient des cours de plus en plus liés à l'attaque et à la défense magique, sûrement afin de munir les élèves d'armes et de défenses efficaces face à Voldemort. C'est ainsi que Flitwick déclara aux élèves qu'il avait déplacé un long cours pour le jour même, alors qu'il était prévu peu avant les ASPIC.

-Aujourd'hui, dit Flitwick, nous allons donc étudier en détail les Dispositifs Magiques de Défense, communément appelés Dispositifs. Alors, quelqu'un dans cette classe sait-il déjà ce qu'est un Dispositif ?

La main d'Hermione s'éleva en un éclair.

-Oui miss Granger ? demanda Flitwick.

Hermione respira un grand coup avant de donner la longue définition :

-Un Dispositif Magique de Défense, dit-elle, est un sortilège -ou une combinaison de sortilèges- mis en place au sein d'un seul et unique sortilège, le Dispositif. Il en existe deux sortes principales ; les Dispositifs Posés et les Dispositifs Déployés. Les premiers sont les plus faciles à utiliser et à désactiver, et sont donc les plus couramment utilisés. Ils sont placés en un point fixe par le sorcier qui les pose. Lorsqu'un autre sorcier, une créature quelconque, un sort ou même un objet précis est à proximité, il se peut que le Dispositif se déclenche. Ce déclenchement dépend de conditions données par le sorcier, elles peuvent parfois être très précises. Quand les conditions sont réunies, le Dispositif se déclenche, relâchant le ou les sorts qu'il contenait sur le sorcier, l'animal, ou la chose l'ayant déclenché. Toutefois, les Dispositifs les plus employés effectuent seulement une action, ouvrir un passage secret si un sorcier a lancé la bonne formule sur un mur, par exemple. Les sorts mis sous Dispositif sont souvent plus puissants que les sorts lancés simplement à l'aide d'une baguette magique, mais évidemment, un Dispositif est plus complexe et plus long à mettre en place. Quand aux Dispositifs Déployés...ce sont des dispositifs affectant souvent une zone, plus ou moins vaste selon la puissance du sorcier. Sous certaines conditions, ce type de Dispositif libère également les sorts qu'il contient, ou effectue une ou plusieurs actions précises. S'il est d'une grande puissance, il peut même faire les deux. Pour la plupart des Dispositifs, il faut plusieurs sorciers pour les mettre en place. Par exemple, il y a eu le célèbre Dispositif d'Excalibur mis en place surtout par Merlin, mais aussi par ses apprentis. C'est d'ailleurs l'un des seuls grands Dispositifs Déployés connus, il y a aussi le Dispositif Anti-Transplanage affectant certains lieux comme Poudlard, ou certaines parties tenues secrètes du Ministère de la Magie, et bien sûr, il y a le Dispositif Déployé pouvant rendre un lieu Incartable, mais il s'agit d'un Dispositif de faible envergure. Pour les deux types de Dispositifs, une fois mis en place, ils peuvent rester éternellement. Les Dispositifs Posés ne peuvent agir qu'une fois tandis que la plupart des Dispositifs Déployés agissent éternellement, sauf si le lieu en question est détruit, ou si le ou les lanceurs en ont décidé ainsi.

Hermione mit un certain temps avant de reprendre son souffle.

-Excellent, miss Granger ! s'enthousiasma Flitwick qui, comme la plupart des élèves, n'en revenaient pas. J'ajoute 60 points pour Gryffondor pour une telle connaissance d'un des phénomènes magiques les plus complexes ! Ainsi, comme vous l'a dit miss Granger, il existe deux types de Dispositifs, mais nous ne verrons pour l'instant que les Dispositifs Posés. Seuls certains sorciers spécialisés dans les Dispositifs manipulent les Dispositifs Déployés...A la fin de ce cours, vous serez capables de poser vous-même votre propre Dispositif, même s'il aura une puissance assez limitée.

Ce cours dura trois heures -Flitwick avait réquisitionné une heure sur l'Histoire de la Magie à la grande joie des élèves-, et à la fin du cours, Harry, Ron et Hermione -celle-ci devait en fait être déjà capable d'en poser un dès le début du cours- furent capables de poser eux même des Dipositifs mineurs. Ils purent par exemple ensorceler une boîte pour qu'elle libère un maléfice d'Entrave dès qu'on l'ouvrait. Ils pouvaient déjà faire ceci sans les Dispositifs, mais ceux-ci recelaient plus de possibilités, elles étaient simplement dures à utiliser, donc il fallait de l'entraînement. Ce cours avait piqué la curiosité de Harry. Vu que le cours était le dernier cours d'un Vendredi soir, Harry put donc poser immédiatement quelques questions à Hermione.

-Dis, Hermione, ce qu'on avait vu au Ministère, ça n'était pas un Dispositif ? demanda-t-il.

-Exactement, Harry, répondit-elle.

-Mais comment as-tu fait pour le désactiver ? demanda Ron. Flitwick a dit que ça n'était pas facile, et qu'on verrait comment faire un peu avant les ASPIC.

-J'avais lu ça dans un livre, répondit Hermione. En fait, ce n'est pas si dur que ça ! Il suffit de savoir à peu près où le Dispositif est posé, et de se concentrer. La difficulté dépend du ou des sorts qui ont été placés dans le Dispositifs. Il faut se concentrer jusqu'à ce que vienne la certitude qu'on peut désactiver le Dispositif, et on libère le sort de désactivation. Si on réussit, le Dispositif s'annule, sinon, il se déclenche.

-Ca n'a pas l'air très facile ! répliqua Harry.

-Il suffit de s'entraîner, expliqua Hermione.

-Si tu le dis...dit Ron.

Les jours continuèrent à défiler, le temps restant avant Noël se raccourcissait de plus en plus. Le cours sur les Dispositifs avaient inspiré de nombreux élèves, et tout le monde se méfiait des objets qu'on leur offrait ou qu'ils trouvaient par terre. En effet, certains élèves y plaçaient des Dispositifs, et il était fréquent de recevoir un sort de Jambencoton ou une Stupéfixion en prenant l'objet ou en l'ouvrant. Tous attendaient avec impatience le prochain cours de Flitwick, celui-ci ayant promis de leur enseigner comment repérer les Dispositifs mineurs. En effet, une fois ce cours passé, il y eut nettement moins d'objets piégés, les élèves sachant repérer les Dispositifs rudimentaires des autres élèves. Les élèves attendaient également Noël. La moitié à peine retournaient chez leur famille pour les vacances. En effet, Dumbledore avait fait une annonce.

-Pour ces vacances de Noël, avait-il déclaré, nous organiserons une excursion exceptionnelle vers un lieu hautement chargé de magie. En effet, je suis ravi de vous déclarer que tous les élèves restant à Poudlard pourront se rendre à Stonehedge pendant deux jours, du 27 au 29 Décembre. Le professeur McGonagall fait actuellement circuler une liste des élèves qui resteront à Poudlard, veuillez y mettre vos nom et prénom si vous désirez rester !

Harry, Ron et Hermione décidèrent de rester.

-Mes parents vont rendre visite à Charlie, en Roumanie, pour Noël, expliqua Ron. Donc, je reste à Poudlard ! Heureusement que Dumbledore a organisé quelque chose pour _ce_ Noël en particulier !

-Quand à moi, dit Hermione, mes parents avaient le choix entre accepter une invitation pour eux deux seulement ou fêter Noël avec moi, comme l'invitation était vraiment interessante, je leur dirai qu'ils pourront l'accepter...de plus, la visite de Stonehedge promet d'être interessante, j'en ai tellement entendu parler ! Il paraît que les sorts lancés là-bas ont une puissance décuplée, et qu'avant la création des écoles de magie, les débutants s'y entraînaient ! Je parie que même Rusard pourrait y lancer des sorts !

-Je crois que les Dursley refuseraient de me revoir même si on les payait, dit Harry. Donc évidemment, je reste, Poudlard est bien plus interessant que Privet Drive, surtout avec cette visite que Dumbedore a annoncée !

C'est ainsi qu'environ la moitié des élèves décidèrent de rester à Poudlard. L'engouement suscité n'était pas celui crée par le Bal de Noël, trois années auparavant, mais il était tout de même conséquent...

Evidemment, une fois que Noël s'annonçait encore plus prometteur, le temps refit des siennes, s'amusant à s'écouler le plus lentement possible, selon Harry. Pourtant, les progrès en cours étaient rapides, eux. Harry, Ron et Hermione maîtrisaient assez bien la métamorphose humaine -mais c'était prévisible, vue leur transformation en Animagus, qui, d'ailleurs, avait également bien progressé, Harry Ron et Hermione pouvant se transformer en leur Animagus presque instantanément. Au cours d'Enchantements, Harry, Ron et Hermione savaient poser des Dispositifs corrects. Ils avaient également fait des progrès avec le Sortilège de Création ; tous trois savaient à présent faire apparaître un objet anodin et inutile tel qu'une plume, mais leurs progrès étaient constants. Harry se révélait doué en Télépathie et en Télékinésie, manipulant avec de plus en plus de succès les objets environnant, et parvenant à formuler quelques mots simples par Télépathie, aidé de ses pouvoirs cachés. Il s'en sortait également bien en Puissance Naturelle, en Occlumancie et en Legillimancie. En Combinaison Tactique, les "cours" étaient durs, mais Harry, Ron et Hermione tenaient bon, visant de mieux en mieux leurs cibles en plein vol. Seul bémol dans tout ceci, Harry s'était depuis longtemps aperçu que sa résistance à la potion de Fred et Georges avait été de la chance pure et simple, car en Résistance en Potions, il était l'un des élèves résistant le moins bien.

-Courage, Potter, avait dit McClaggan, lorsque Harry, dépité, était devenu temporairement aveugle suite à l'absorption d'une Potion de Cécité. Vous y arriverez bien un jour !

L'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, elle, s'entraînait plus que jamais. Les Gryffondor voulaient gagner le prochain match -Gryffondor contre Serpentard- avec une bonne marge de points.

Enfin, après d'innombrables heures de cours -selon Harry et Ron, du moins-, les vacances arrivèrent. La plupart des professeurs avaient été cléments pour les devoirs, en fait, seul Rogue et Binns avaient donné de gros travaux. Le dernier restait de marbre face à tout, que ce soit Noël ou sa mort, il donna donc les devoirs habituels aux élèves. Quand à Rogue, cela ne surprit personne qu'il donne des devoirs pour Noël. Toutefois, les élèves n'avaient pas énormément de travail pour les vacances, à la grande joie de tous...y compris Hermione, qui, elle, déclara qu'elle pourrait ainsi mieux réviser pour les ASPIC ! Le château se vida partiellement de ses élèves, tandis que le parc, au contraire, se remplit d'élèves, et fut le siège de grandes batailles de boules de neige ensorcelées. Il y eut un week-end à Pré-au-Lard, pendant lequel Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent boire quelques Bièrraubeurres aux Trois-Balais. La veille de Noël arriva rapidement, Harry décida donc qu'il était temps d'aller acheter les cadeaux.

Harry se rendit donc dans la Salle sur Demande et se concentra sur le Chaudron Baveur. L'éclair noir apparut, suivi du trou noir, et Harry se précipita dedans. Après un instant qui dura une éternité, pendant lequel Harry tomba et vola en même temps, ce dernier revit de la lumière, arrivant dans une explosion de lumière _noire_ à l'étage du Chaudron Baveur...Harry enfila rapidement sa Cape d'Invisibilité, évitant de justesse le regard inquisiteur de Tom, l'aubergiste, qui était monté rapidement, perplexe vis à vis de cette explosion, vu qu'il en avait entendu d'autres l'année précédente sans jamais en trouver l'origine. Harry ouvrit le passage du Chemin de Traverse d'un coup de baguette et réfléchit aux cadeaux...Finalement, il trouva des idées pour tout le monde. Il se rendit tout d'abord à Gringotts afin de retirer des Gallions pour ses achats. Ensuite, il alla dans la boutique de Fred et Georges acheter les cadeaux de Ron.

-Tiens, salut Harry ! dirent Fred et Georges en apercevant le sorcier. Ca va ?

-Oui, et vous deux ? répondit Harry.

-Ca va à merveille, répondit Georges. Tu avais parfaitement raison lorsque tu nous as donné ta récompense, il y a trois ans !

-Oui, dit Fred, tu avais dit que les gens allaient bientôt avoir besoin de rire. Et en effet, depuis le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, plein de personnes viennent nous acheter des Farces et Attrapes pour se remonter le moral, et ça marche ! Le seul problème qu'on a, c'est de trouver de nouvelles idées, car les gens reviennent régulièrement acheter les Farces et Attrapes que personne d'autre n'a, il faut donc innover...mais on est pas à plaindre !

-Alors, Harry, reprit Georges, que viens-tu acheter ? Tout d'abord, as-tu utilisé ce merveilleux Sifflet Hurleur, qui se vend comme des petits pains ?

-Oui, répondit Harry, sur Malefoy, un peu après Halloween.

En effet, un jour où Malefoy était particulièrement énervant, Harry l'avait ridiculisé grâce au Sifflet.

-Alors, je voudrais...reprit Harry...pourquoi pas de l'Encre Insulteuse, pour Ron, je suis sûr qu'il veut en utiliser aussi sur les devoirs de Rogue ! Et aussi un Marécage Portatif, il m'a dit qu'il était très énervé contre Rusard après la retenue qu'il lui a mis...

Harry paya les deux cadeaux et sortit de la boutique. Il rentra alors chez Fleury et Bott, et y dénicha un livre intitulé _Comment tirer parti de votre animal, livre pour Animagi_. Il l'acheta, avec l'intention de l'offrir à Hermione.

-Oh, vous avez un ami Animagus ? demanda le libraire, curieux. De plus en plus de gens tentent la transformation...c'est un Animagus déclaré, bien entendu ?

-Evidemment, mentit Harry.

Il acheta le livre et chercha des idées pour Sirius et Dumbledore, les considérant assez proches. Par curiosité, il entra dans la curieuse boutique de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, où il avait acheté des Montres de Protection l'année précédente. Ces Montres ayant accomplit et accomplissant toujours fidèlement leur travail -protéger la vie de leur détenteur-, Harry se demandait si la boutique recelait d'autres curiosités. Il en trouva, mais elles ne correspondaient pas à Sirius et Dumbledore, il décida donc de leur acheter tout simplement un bon stock de Potion de Métamorphose, qui facilitait les métamorphoses. Sirius étant Animagus, et Dumbledore utilisant fréquemment la métamorphose, ces potions leur seraient utiles. Une fois ses achats effectués, Harry trouva un endroit discret d'où repartir pour Poudlard. Il se concentra sur la Salle sur Demande, et l'éclair noir apparut, suivi du vortex. Harry s'y engouffra, et atteint la Salle sur Demande sans problème. Une fois ses cadeaux cachés et soumis à un Sortilège Temporel -qui se chargerait de les expédier vers leurs destinataires-, Harry décida d'aller rendre visite à Sirius. Il retourna dans la Salle sur Demande, se reconcentra, et effectua un voyage à la fois rapide et éternel vers le Quartier Général de L'Ordre du Phénix.

Harry avait passé une bonne partie de la matinée chez Sirius, et l'après-midi à Poudlard. Lorsque vint le moment de se coucher, il était assez fatigué pour s'endormir presque immédiatement -une fois protégé mentalement. Il monta donc directement dans le dortoir et s'écroula sur son lit, encore habillé, ayant à peine le temps de songer à sa protection ; il avait beaucoup utilisé son pouvoir caché de téléportation, utile, mais fatiguant.

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé assez tôt, pour une raison qu'il ne comprit pas immédiatement.

-Oh, les cadeaux ! dit une voix.

Harry se souvint alors que c'était Noël, il sortit difficilement de son lit pour aller déballer les cadeaux qui étaient à son pied.

-Oh, merci, Harry ! s'exclama Ron. Fred et Georges inventent des trucs géniaux, ce sont mes frères...mais ils ne me donnent rien gratuitement, expliqua-t-il en examinant son Encre Insulteuse et son Marécage Portatif. Je pense que Rogue et Rusard vont avoir pas mal de travail en plus...

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Harry déballa ensuite ses cadeaux. Il avait reçu une série de posters de l'Equipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre de la part de Ron -qu'il remercia sur-le-champ-, un livre sur les Dispositifs qui avait l'air incroyablement complexe, de la part d'Hermione -elle avait du penser qu'il se sentait de taille à lire un livre pareil après avoir constaté son interêt pour les Dispositifs !-, un kit d'antidotes à la plupart des poisons connus de Sirius, un nouveau stock de cire pour baguette de Dumbledore, l'habituel colis des Weasley -comprenant, entre autres, un pull aux couleurs de Gryffondor- et une lettre des Dursley, qui décrivait leur joie d'être débarassés de Harry -ils avaient tout de même envoyé deux pièces de 50 centimes au lieu d'une ! Harry sourit en voyant tout ses cadeaux déballés, et se rendit dans la salle commune afin de saluer et de remercier Hermione, en compagnie de Ron. Une fois ceci fait, tous trois discutèrent à propos de la sortie qui allait avoir lieu deux jours plus tard.

-Je me demande ce qu'on fera...dit Hermione. En tout cas, c'est sûr qu'on nous proposera de jeter des sorts, vu que là-bas, ils sont beaucoup plus puissants...

-Est-ce que Malefoy vient ? demanda Ron.

-Oui, je l'ai croisé plusieurs fois dans les couloirs, répondit Harry. Pourquoi ?

-Je me demande quel serait l'effet d'un sortilège de Jambancoton amélioré sur lui... répondit Ron.

Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire, et Hermione prit un air désapprobateur.

-Ron, ça ne serait pas loyal...il ne peut même pas se défendre !

-Il ne pensait pas à ça quand il a essayé de nous tuer, l'été dernier, répondit Ron d'un ton acerbe.

-Je te promets qu'il paiera ça...marmona Harry.

Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent ensuite manger, puis il profitèrent de leurs derniers jours de vacances -sortie exceptée- en paressant au coin du feu de la salle commune, en jetant des boules de neige ensorcelées dans le parc, mais aussi en faisant leurs quelques devoirs. Harry entama également le lourd livre qu'Hermione lui avait offert, s'interessant aux Dispositifs.

-Alors, interessant, ce livre ? demanda Ron, qui semblait lui-même plus interessé par la tête de Colin Crivey, qui n'était pas encore couverte de neige, mais qui n'allait pas tarder à le devenir, dans le parc, en pleine bataille de boules de neiges.

Il esquiva une boule de neige.

-Oui, répondit Harry, essoufflé. Enfin, si l'auteur transplanait par miracle à Poudlard pour me dire qu'il n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il avait écrit, je le croirais sur parole...Rien que pour désamorcer un Dispositif Posé simple, ce n'est pas évident, contrairement à ce qu'a dit Hermione ! Je crois que je m'en souviens à peu près correctement, mais de là à le faire...

-Mais au fait, demanda Ron, pourquoi t'interesses-tu tant aux Dispositifs ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, troublé. Ca me semble important, c'est tout...

A ce moment précis, une boule de neige énorme vint percuter Harry et Ron en même temps. Il se concentrèrent sur la bataille, oubliant leur conversation.

Le jour de la sortie, tous les élèves, une fois levés, se réunirent assez tôt dans la Grande Salle, où attendait tranquillement Dumbledore. Une fois tous les élèves arrivés, celui-ci prit la parole.

-Bonjour à tous, dit-il. Comme vous le savez certainement, aujourd'hui est le jour prévu pour la sortie à Stonehedge. Nous avons donc réussi à obtenir une autorisation de notre _cher_ ministère afin d'utiliser massivement des Portoloins en guise de moyen de transport. D'ailleurs, on m'a également demandé de vous rassurer, au cas où Voldemort...

La Grande Salle sembla frissonner toute entière...

-...aurait l'idée saugrenue de se rendre également à Stonehedge : vous serez correctement protégés là-bas. A présent, allez chercher vos affaires et revenez à votre place habituelle, nous allons bientôt partir !

Les trois amis allèrent chercher leurs affaires d'un pas enthousiaste, et revinrent ensuite dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore reprit alors la parole.

-A présent, tenez fermement vos affaires d'une main, vos assiettes de l'autre ! Oui, j'ai bien dit vos assiettes, ce sont vos Portoloins !

-Mr Londubat, ce n'est pas la peine de prendre cette imitation de tente Moldue, Stonehedge est un lieu magique, nous utiliserons donc des sortilèges pour vous fournir un endroit où dormir ! soupira McGonagall.

Plusieurs élèves éclatèrent de rire. Mais ce fut de courte durée : tous furent interrompus par la même sensation, comme si on leur avait mis un crochet au niveau du nombril. La Grande Salle se fondit dans des tourbillons multicolores, qui reprirent une forme normale quelques instants plus tard ; ils étaient arrivés.

Stonehedge ressemblait à une lande plus ou moins désolée. Personne ne marchait dans les environs. Enfin, ceci avant que la moitié des élèves de Poudlard n'arrivent par Portoloin simultanément ! L'instant d'après, la plaine était remplie d'élèves, qui observaient avec interêt les roches dispersées aux alentours. Dumbledore prit alors la parole :

-Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous voilà arrivés ! dit-il. Vous n'aurez pas le droit à une visite guidée, que vous risqueriez de trouver ennuyeuse, mais seulement à un livre qui vous renseignera davantage sur ces lieux.

Dumbledore agita alors sa baguette, et un petit livret en lévitation apparut à côté de chaque élève. Sur la converture étaient inscrits ces mots : "Stonehedge : Tout ce qu'il y a à savoir de ce lieu mystique". Les professeurs s'en allèrent ensuite, laissant les élèves à part.

-Oh non...grogna Ron.

-Ron, ce livre doit sûrement contenir un résumé de résumé des particularités de Stonehedge, rétorqua Hermione.

-Mais il n'a pas tort, je préfère passer immédiatement passer à la pratique, moi aussi...dit Harry. Il y a presque quatre ans que je voulais faire ça...

Il se concentra alors, et Ron et Hermione le regardèrent, étonnés. D'une flaque de boue située un peu plus loin surgit alors un peu de cette même boue, une poignée environ.

-Harry, je ne savais pas que tu maîtrisais autant la Télékinésie ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Moi non plus...avoua Harry. L'aide que m'apporte Stonehedge est incroyable...Maintenant, on va voir si j'y arrive jusqu'au bout...

La boue se mit alors à filer à une vitesse incroyable dans les airs, se faufilant parmi les quelques élèves dans les environs. Enfin, elle sembla trouver sa cible ; en un instant, la robe de Malefoy fut en partie recouverte de boue. Celui-ci se retourna en un éclair, et aperçut Harry et Ron qui pleuraient de rire, tandis qu'Hermione les regardait d'un air courroucé. Malefoy amorça alors un geste pour se précipiter sur Harry, mais celui-ci pris les devants : un nouvel amas de boue jaillit. Malefoy réagit toutefois avec une vivacité inhabituelle ; l'amas s'arrêta à mi-chemin, et tenta de revenir vers Harry. Puis, sous l'influence de Harry, il tenta de retourner vers Malefoy, toujours sans succès. En temps normal, Harry était plus puissant que Malefoy, mais l'amplification des pouvoirs que leur conférait Stonehedge était telle que les différences entre leurs pouvoirs semblaient minimes si on les comparait à leurs pouvoirs amplifiés. Des élèves s'étaient déjà approchés et certains d'entre eux pouffaient de rire devant le spectacle de deux sorciers -dont le célèbre Harry Potter- rassemblant chacun leurs pouvoirs pour expédier un amas de boue sur l'autre.

Tout à coup, la boue fut projetée vers le bas et s'écrasa sur le sol. Harry et Malefoy se retournèrent.

-Je pense qu'il existe des choses plus interessantes à faire ici quese battre...remarquable usage de la Télékinésie, toutefois, dit McClaggan, qui venait d'arriver.

-Désolé, professeur...dirent Harry et Malefoy, qui n'avaient d'autre choix que de s'excuser ensemble.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit McClaggan. Evitez juste de refaire ceci...dit-il. Du moins, quand un professeur est là, reprit-il plus bas.

Il s'en alla alors. Malefoy partit également, non sans avoir menacé Harry auparavant !

-Superbe lancer, Harry, commenta Ron.

-Voyons, Harry, McClaggan a raison, il y a des choses plus interessantes à faire ici que d'envoyer de la boue sur Malefoy ! dit Hermione, en même temps que Ron.

-Je lui devais bien ça, répondit Harry. En troisième année, il avait failli m'attirer pas mal d'ennuis avec Rogue, car je lui avais envoyé de la boue pour le faire taire, sous ma cape...

-Harry, tu n'as pas fait ça, quand même ? s'exclama Hermione, qui n'avait jamais été mise au courant de cet incident.

-Si tu avais entendu ce qu'il disait...marmonna Ron.

-Je vois, répliqua Hermione. Maintenant, je propose que l'on fasse autre chose avec notre pouvoir amplifié que d'embêter Malefoy...

-J'ai une idée ! dit Harry. Si on se transformait en Animagus ?

-Pourquoi pas ? répondit Hermione. Même le meilleur des professeurs ne saura pas que nous sommes des Animagi s'il ne nous force pas à nous métamorphoser en notre forme normale...

Les trois amis trouvèrent alors un coin à part, et se métamorphosèrent presque instantanément en leur animal. Ils s'amusèrent ensuite à explorer Stonehedge sans être reconnus, mais le lieu n'était rempli que de vieilles pierres. Ils se retransformèrent donc rapidement pour reprendre leur forme normale.

Le séjour à Stonehedge fut très interessant, de plusieurs façons. Ainsi, Hermione essayait de lancer les sortilèges les plus complexes du monde magique, et s'enthousiasmait de les voir fonctionner, particulièrement le sortilège de Création. Harry et Ron, eux, préféraient utiliser les capacités magiques telles que la Télékinésie ou la Télépathie. D'une certaine manière, tous s'entraînaient à l'usage de ces sorts et capacités complexes : arrivant à les utiliser avec succès, cela les guiderait plus tard pour savoir les utiliser hors de Stonehedge. Pour passer les deux nuits à Stonehedge, Dumbledore fit une prouesse magique -avec ou sans l'aide de Stonehedge, nul ne le savait- ; il creusa par magie un vaste réseau de galeries sous Stonehedge, comportant une chambre par élève, chacune étant digne d'une chambre de n'importe quelle maison de sorciers. Trouver un endroit où dormir n'était donc plus un problème.

A la fin du séjour, la plupart des élèves étaient satisfaits de la petite excursion à Stonehedge. Seul Malefoy se plaignait continuellement ; ne pouvant utiliser de sortilège offensif que l'année suivante, il n'avait pas pu s'amuser à en lancer à Stonhedge.

Les élèves, après avoir passé la matinée à visiter Stonehedge, allèrent au rendez-vous fixé par Dumbledore à midi, un peu à l'écart des vieilles pierres. Une fois tous les élèves arrivés, Dumbledore dit :

-Bien, vous voilà tous là ! Je présume que vous avez tous apprécié cette petite visite -Harry entendit Malefoy grogner de dédain-, malheureusement, il est temps de repartir vers Poudlard ! En guise de consolation, il vous reste quelques jours de vacances ! Je vais personnellement me charger de vous renvoyer à Poudlard ; il faut bien que j'expérimente aussi l'énorme pouvoir de ces lieux !

Les élèves ne dirent rien, perplexes. Dumbledore leva alors sa baguette, et marmonna une formule -Harry était sûr qu'il voulait que personne ne l'entende. Puis, d'un coup, sans prévenir, tout le monde disparut. Tout le monde, professeurs, élèves...Sauf Dumbledore et Harry ! Harry resta un court instant sans rien dire.

-Professeur Dumbledore ? finit-il par demander.

-Nous voilà enfin tranquilles, Harry, dit celui-ci en s'avançant un peu -car il se trouvait assez loin des élèves à présent disparus. Avant que tu ne me poses la question, oui, j'ai utilisé le sortilège de Téléportation à Courte Distance, et, oui, le Ministère de la Magie a enfin corrigé ce sort et l'a correctement étendu au monde magique. L'aura magique de Stonehedge m'a permis de l'utiliser d'un coup sur tous les élèves et professeurs.

-Mais professeur, répondit Harry, pourquoi est-ce que nous ne partons pas nous aussi pour Poudlard ?

-Eh bien, si ce voyage a été utile aux élèves, tant mieux, mais ce n'était pas sa vocation première...et j'ai pensé que tu pourrais peut-être être interessé...Tu as sûrement dû entendre parler d'une découverte du Ministère au sujet du Grimoire des Quatre Plumes, un jour, dans la Gazette du Sorcier, non ?

-Exact, professeur, mais...commença Harry.

-Eh bien les découvertes ne se sont pas soudainement interrompues, reprit Dumbledore, contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens croient. Le Ministère a juste décidé de rendre la série de découvertes qui ont suivi secrètes, même pour leur fidèle journal, La Gazette du Sorcier. Ce qui montre l'importance de ces découvertes ! Heureusement, malgré les tentatives de Fudge pour renvoyer toute personne liée directement ou non à moi du Ministère, il y a deux ans, des gens influents me sont encore fidèles là-bas...C'est ainsi que je suis tenu au courant des dernières découvertes...Or, il se trouve que j'ai conservé méticuleusement chaque indice permettant de situer le Grimoire depuis bien plus longtemps que le Ministère...je les ai mis en relation avec les découvertes récentes, et j'ai enfin compris où se trouvait le Grimoire...

-Et où serait-il, professeur ? demanda Harry.

-Mais ici même ! répondit Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, je peux sentir son pouvoir d'ici...si personne ne l'avait senti avant, c'est que ce lieu est déjà fortemment magique, les élèves ont pu le constater, d'ailleurs ! Mais si tout concorde, le Grimoire se trouve sous la pierre centrale...

Dumbledore marcha alors tranquillement vers la pierre en question, suivi de Harry. Arrivés devant la pierre, Dumbledore sembla se concentrer. A l'aide du pouvoir de Stonehedge, il fit s'élever l'énorme pierre facilement, par le biais de la Télékinésie. Lentement, la pierre alla ensuite se poser autre part. Harry et Dumbledore se rapprochèrent de l'ancien emplacement de la pierre, et regardèrent le creux qu'elle protégeait. Au milieu de ce large creux se trouvait un livre. Il était énorme...Dumbledore amorça un pas...

-Tiens donc, à vrai dire, je m'y attendais un peu...Mais c'est tout de même très gentil, Dumbledore et Harry, de m'avoir facilité les recherches...

Harry et Dumbledore se retournèrent d'un bond. Voldemort se tenait traquillement debout un peu plus loin, accompagné sûrement de la totalité de ses fidèles Mangemorts. Ceux-ci semblaient trois fois plus nombreux que lorsque Harry avait assisté au retour de Voldemort, dans un cimetière. Voldemort semblait avoir trouvé une bonne quantité de nouvelles recrues...

-Tom...répondit Dumbledore. A vrai dire, je m'y attendais aussi un peu...Tu dois avoir beaucoup d'espions, au Ministère, malgré l'arrestation de pas mal d'entre eux...Et j'imagine que tu as collecté avec acharnement chaque indice menant à une source de pouvoir fantastique...Le Grimoire ds Quatre Plumes...

-Ne m'appelle pas par ce nom, vieux fou ! siffla Voldemort. Le Grimoire me revient de droit, je suis le descendant de Serpentard ! Malheureusement pour vous, vous ne serez plus en état d'assister à ma prise de pouvoir quand j'aurai mis la main dessus...Sauf si vous fuyez...Je suis magnanime, je vous laisse une chance de partir ! Ma prise de pouvoir mérite un accès de clémence, même de moi...

Harry sentit des pensées en provenance de Dumbledore ; il tentait de lui parler par Télépathie de Communication. Harry laissa le contact s'établir.

"Voldemort veut nous éloigner pour avoir le Grimoire sans aucun risque...s'il met la main dessus, nous serons perdus...d'où son prétendu accès de clémence !" dit silencieusement Dumbledore.

Grâce au pouvoir de Stonehedge, Harry put facilement renvoyer une pensée d'aquiescement à Dumbledore.

-Pas question, dirent ensemble Harry et Dumbledore.

-Je vois...répondit Voldemort...dans ce cas, Stonehedge sera votre tombeau ! Avada Kedavra ! s'exclama-t-il.

Dumbledore esquiva le sort qui lui était destiné, et envoya un autre sort vers Voldemort et les Mangemorts. Harry ressentit la puissance de ce combat : Dumbledore et Voldemort étaient déjà puissants, avec le pouvoir de Stonehedge, leurs sorts atteignaient une puissance inouïe. Les mangemorts aidèrent leur maître : tous s'acharnèrent sur Dumbledore, oubliant Harry qui pourtant ripostait aussi férocement. Dumbledore combattait admirablement : n'importe quel autre sorcier serait déjà mort sous un tel flot de sorts ! Il dût toutefois utiliser une fois sa Montre de Protection afin d'absorber un Sortilège de Mort. Harry, tout en combattant, réfléchit à un moyen de battre tout ces mages noirs, qui avançaient lentement en lançant continuellement des sorts.

"Bien sûr, le Grimoire !" se dit Harry.

Il se jeta alors vers le creux abritant le livre...et fut aussitôt rejeté dans les airs ! Il atterrit plus loin, tandis que Dumbledore ripostait toujours, et se remit rapidement debout.

"Un Dispositif-Limite...se dit Harry. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! En plus, selon le Révélateur, il est très puissant..."

Tout en pensant, Harry envoya également des sorts en direction des mages noirs. Mais ceux-ci gagnaient toujours du terrain, et Dumbledore, malgré tout ses pouvoirs, n'était pas en mesure de résister longtemps à une telle horde de sorciers...

"Je dois désactiver ce Dispositif !" se dit Harry. Il tenta alors de se remémorer les instructions d'Hermione, qui lui semblaient si lointaines, mais n'y parvint pas...Il eut alors une idée : les Mangemorts ne le visaient pas encore, et Hermione devait être à Poudlard en ce moment même, se demandant avec Ron où Harry était...Or, ils avaient tout trois pris leur Miroir de Communication sur eux...Harry sortit alors le sien, et prononça :

-Hermione...

La surface du Miroir se brouilla alors, et un instant après, le visage d'Hermione apparut.

-Harry ! commença-t-elle. Où étais-tu passé ? Et où es-tu, mainte...

-Je n'ai pas le temps de te l'expliquer, Hermione, répondit Harry. J'ai besoin de savoir comment désactiver un Dispositif Posé tout de suite, c'est une question de vie ou de mort !

Hermione fut un instant desarçonnée, puis donna rapidement des instructions qui semblèrent familières à Harry. Celui-ci la remercia, puis coupa la communication. Il retourna ensuite rapidement près du creux -les mages noirs étaient tout près, et Dumbledore résistait de moins en moins bien...Harry se concentra alors sur le Dispositif...il pouvait l'annuler, il le savait...Une minute passa...les mages noirs avaient presque atteint Dumbledore -lui-même tout près de Harry-, quand Harry eut la certitude qu'il pourrait annuler le Dispositif. Il brandit alors sa baguette magique, se concentra intensément, et une lumière orangée en jaillit. Cette lumière entoura un bref instant le creux renfermant le Grimoire des Quatre Plumes, puis s'éteignit. Harry mis moins d'une seconde pour comprendre que le Dispositif avait été contré.

Malheureusement, Voldemort avait assisté à la scène. Comprenant que le pouvoir absolu risquait de lui échapper, il réagit en expédiant un Sortilège de Répulsion fulgurant à Dumbledore, qui ne put l'éviter et fut projeté plus loin. Il se tourna alors vers le creux...Au même moment, Harry et Voldemort amorcèrent leur mouvement...au même moment, ils se précipitèrent vers le creux renfermant le Grimoire...au même moment, ils posèrent leur main dessus...

Juste après avoir posé sa main dessus, Harry vit une intense explosion de lumière. Il perdit rapidement conscience, mais aucun sort ne sortit de la baguette de Vodemort pour le tuer...et tout devint noir.

Harry était à présent dans une salle aux contours indéfinis, extrêmement sombres...Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il remarqua immédiatement. Voldemort se tenait en effet face à lui, quelques mètres plus loin...S'il ne l'avait pas déjà tué, c'était certainement parce qu'il venait à peine de reprendre conscience...Mais à présent, il n'allait pas s'en priver !

-Avada Kedavra ! s'exclama-t-il.

Harry n'eut le temps de rien faire. Il ne put esquiver le sort, il ne put riposter, il ne put utiliser sa Montre de Protection. Le Sortilège de Mort le percuta de plein fouet...et le tua.

Etrangement, au lieu de rester mort, Harry reprit de nouveau conscience. Il se trouvait de nouveau à Stonehedge, un combat faisait rage entre Dumbledore et les Mangemorts...Il se trouvait dans le creux, mais le Grimoire avait disparu...et Voldemort se trouvait juste à côté de lui, il semblait avoir tout juste repris conscience ! Cette fois-ci, Harry n'allait pas se refaire tuer ! Il bondit rapidement hors du creux -ce qui lui permit d'éviter le Sortilège de Mort lancé par Voldemort- et atteint Dumbledore. Le Révélateur lui souffla alors qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire, ici, qu'il fallait fuir. Harry se concentra alors brièvement, l'éclair noir apparut instantanément, suivi du trou noir. Harry envoya alors à Dumbledore une pensée très explicite. Celui-ci cessa le combat pour se jeter dans le vortex, suivi de près par Harry. Celui-ci éprouva alors la sensation familière de tomber et de voler en même temps pendant une courte éternité, puis, dans une explosion de lumière _noire_, il sentit de nouveau un sol rassurant sous ses pieds. Harry et Dumbledore se trouvaient de nouveau à Poudlard.

Harry et Dumbledore se trouvaient encore dans la petite salle de Poudlard destinée à accueillir les nouveaux. Pendant plusieurs secondes, ils ne firent rien, puis, ils poussèrent tout les deux un soupir de soulagement, et Dumbledore s'adressa à Harry.

-Ainsi, Harry, tu nous as encore sauvés...

-Peut-être pas...l'interrompit celui-ci.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda Dumbledore, surpris.

Harry était toujours guidé par le Révélateur de Pouvoirs.

-Le Grimoire a disparu, professeur, répondit Harry. En plus, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange quand je l'ai touché en même temps que Voldemort...

-Et quoi donc ? le questionna Dumbledore.

Harry raconta donc le bref duel contre Voldemort, ainsi que sa défaite. Dumbledore fut profondément étonné.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu se passer...admit-il. Nous pouvons toutefois espérer que Voldemort n'ait pas mis la main sur le Grimoire...cependant, je me demande où il peut bien être...Il a disparu lorsque vous l'avez tout les deux atteint...Puis vous vous êtes évanouis, du moins en apparence.

-Professeur, que s'est-il passé pendant que j'étais inconscient ? demanda Harry.

-Comme je l'ai dit, le Grimoire a disparu, répondit Dumbledore. J'ai essayé de te lancer un sortilège d'Attraction pour te protéger des maléfices que les Mangemorts n'ont pas tardé à lancer, mais que ce soit mon sortilège ou leurs maléfices, rien n'a pu passer au travers d'un puissant globe de protection qui s'est formé autour de vous pendant que vous étiez "évanouis"...Ensuite, vous vous êtes réveillés, et tu connais la suite...

Dumbledore laissa à Harry le temps d'assimiler ceci, puis il poursuivit :

-Je crois que nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose, pour le moment, reprit Dumbledore, juste espérer que Voldemort n'ait pas mis la main sur le Grimoire. Tu peux aller retrouver tes amis, Harry.

-Au revoir, professeur, dit donc Harry.

-Au revoir, Harry, répondit Dumbledore, en repartant certainement vers son bureau.

Harry se rendit donc vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin : les élèves devaient être encore en train de profiter du temps restant. En effet, quand il entra dans la salle commune, seuls Ron et Hermione s'y trouvaient, l'air tendu.

-Harry ! s'exclamèrent-ils simultanément lorsqu'ils apercevirent le sorcier, à peine entré.

-Où étais-tu passé ? demanda Ron.

-Pouquoi as-tu utilisé le Miroir ? le questionna Hermione.

Harry eut un maigre sourire.

-Calmez-vous un peu, vous deux, dit-il. J'étais resté à Stonehedge avec Dumbledore.

-Mais pourquoi as-tu utilisé le Miroir ? répéta Hermione.

-Parce que Voldemort est venu nous rendre visite...expliqua Harry.

-QUOI ? s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione.

Calmement, Harry leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé. Ron et Hermione étaient horrifiés que Voldemort fût venu à Stonehedge, mais Hermione fut également interessée par le "rêve" de Harry, après qu'il eût touché le Grimoire.

-Tu dis que Voldemort t'a tué ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, grogna Harry, peu fier de ce combat, même si Voldemort l'avait eu par surprise.

-Et Dumbledore dit que le livre a disparu au moment où vous l'avez touché ? demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

-Exact, répondit Harry.

-Le Grimoire doit forcément avoir un rapport avec ce combat...même si je ne vois pas lequel, déclara Hermione.

-Dumbledore semblait penser la même chose, même s'il ne l'a pas clairement dit, dit Harry.

-En attendant, Dumbledore a raison, fit remarquer Ron. On ne peut pas faire grand chose, à part attendre...

Tous se rangèrent à l'avis de Ron, et ils se rendirent dans le parc du château afin de participer à l'active bataille de boules de neige. Les sorciers utilisaient des sorts basiques pour propulser la neige, mais Harry se rendit compte qu'il arrivait _presque_ à créer et contrôler des boules de neige par Télékinésie.

-Dumbledore a eu raison d'organiser ce voyage à Stonehedge, dit Harry à Hermione. Ca ne m'a pas rendu plus puissant, mais ça m'a permis de contrôler davantage mes pouvoirs qu'avant.

-C'est vrai, répondit Hermione. Moi aussi, j'arrive à contrôler des sorts plus difficiles...

Au même moment, une vingtaine de boules de neiges jaillirent de nulle part et allèrent frapper des élèves au hasard.

-Un petit Dispositif de mon invention, expliqua Hermione. Avant Stonehedge, je n'aurais pas été capable de faire ça, et évidemment, ça ne se limite pas aux boules de neige...

Le soir commençant à tomber, les élèves abandonnèrent la bataille pour retourner au château. Après un solide repas, Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent se coucher. Lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, Harry sentit que quelque chose allait se passer, mais il s'endormit aussitôt...

Harry était dans une salle aux contours indéterminés. En face de lui, Voldemort. Tous deux avaient une baguette magique. Harry n'avait pas sa Montre de Protection.

-Avada Kedavra ! s'exclama Voldemort.

Harry esquiva le maléfice, et repliqua en tentant de désarmer Voldemort. Celui-ci para le sort et relança un Sortilège de Mort, qui ne manqua pas sa cible, cette fois-ci. Harry était mort...Pourtant, il était toujours conscient...

-Harry, réveille-toi ! chuchota nerveusement quelqu'un.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit Ron, qui le secouait discrètement, pour éviter de réveiller Seamus et Neville. Mais la première chose dont il se rendit compte, c'était la douleur lancinante qui transperçait sa cicatrice, ce qui ne s'était pas produit depuis longtemps. Pendant son sommeil, il avait agrippé son front de ses deux mains, ce qui avait certainement inquiété Ron. Il laissa la douleur se dissiper, lentement, avant de répondre à Ron.

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard, marmonna-t-il.

Il ferma les yeux, ce qui le soulagea davantage. Quand il les rouvrit, il vit que Ron était parti, sans doute pour raconter ce qui s'était passé à Hermione. Seamus et Neville dormaient toujours. Harry réussit à s'extirper de son lit, et descendit lentement les marches qui menaient à la salle commune. En bas, il retrouva effectivement Ron et Hermione, l'air inquiet.

-Harry, que s'est-il passé ? demanda nerveusement Hermione.

Harry leur raconta donc ce bref combat en rêve contre Voldemort. Quand il leur dit qu'il s'était produit la même chose à Stonehedge, ils eurent l'air soucieux.

-Ca ne peut pas être une coïcidence, déclara Ron.

-Je suis d'accord, approuva Hermione. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut donc vouloir dire ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, dit Harry. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre...si ça se reproduit, j'ira voir Dumbledore, lui, au moins, il avait l'air de comprendre à moitié ce qui s'était passé...

-Excellente idée, Harry, dit Hermione.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu du rêve -ou de la vision- de Harry, puis se rendirent dans la Grande Salle, qui était quasi-vide, étant donné que tous trois s'étaient réveillés très tôt. Ils déjeunèrent en silence, puis décidèrent de se rendre dans le parc, avec la vague idée de se transformer de nouveau en Animagi. Sur leur chemin, ils rencontrèrent Dumbledore. Celui-ci faisait apparaître de petites affichettes sur les murs à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Il remarqua le petit groupe.

-Bonjour, vous trois ! Vous profitez de vos derniers jours de vacances ?

-Oui, professeur, répondit Hermione.

-Professeur, à quoi vont servir ces affichettes ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

-Celles-ci ? Oh, je suis étonné que vous n'y ayez pas prêté attention, les années précédentes...Elles annoncent les examens de Transplanage, pour ceux qui sont interessés...C'est à dire la majorité des élèves majeurs...

-Comment se déroule l'examen ? demanda Ron.

-C'est très simple, leur dit Dumbledore. Les élèves interessés prennent des leçons à Pré-au-Lard avec l'un des professeurs de Poudlard, qui leur enseignera le dur art du Transplanage. Ensuite, les élèves interessés s'inscrivent à l'examen du Ministère, et se rendent donc au Ministère de la Magie pendant les vacances de Pâques, où ils passeront leur examen.

-Professeur, commença Hermione, quel sera le professeur avec qui nous nous entraînerons ?

"Pas Rogue, par pitié, pas Rogue", se dit Harry.

-Cela varie selon les années, déclara Dumbledore. Parfois, c'est le professeur Flitwick, parfois, c'est le professeur Rogue, tous deux sont d'excellents transplaneurs. Cette année, normalement, c'est le tour du professeur Rogue.

Harry sentit une vague de désespoir l'envahir. Avec Rogue comme professeur, les résultats seraient piètres...Au moins, se dit-il en guise de consolation, il savait déjà se téléporter. Mais ce pouvoir-ci étant censé rester secret -il était également très fatigant-, Harry avait besoin d'un autre mode de déplacement pour se déplacer fréquemment...

-Toutefois, cette année, le professeur McClaggan a manifesté son désir d'aider les élèves à transplaner. Il est également un très bon transplaneur, et le professeur Rogue a donné son accord, donc cette année, c'est le professeur McClaggan qui entraînera les élèves...Qui vous entraînera, corrigea Dumbledore. Je suppose que vous avez envie de savoir transplaner, non ?

Tous trois acquiescèrent. Harry sentit le désespoir le quitter aussitôt. Certes, McClaggan n'avait pas pu rendre les cours de Resistance aux Potions très interessants, mais pour les autres cours, c'était un excellent professeur ! Rogue n'avait certainement pas protesté, car il devait certainement apprécier modérément ces cours...Soudain, Harry se posa une question : pourquoi le professeur McClaggan était aussi puissant ? Certes, les professeurs de Poudlard excellaient tous dans leur matière, et ils étaient parfois très puissants, mais McClaggan devait vraiment posséder un pouvoir extraordinaire, vu tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Le professeur Dumbledore sembla lire les questions dans les pensées de Harry.

-Le professeur McClaggan a été brièvement Auror, le transplanage ne lui posera donc pas beaucoup de problèmes...

"Brièvement Auror ? Mais pourquoi a-t-il arrêté ?", se demanda Harry. Toutefois, il estima préférable de ne pas poser cette question. Ils parlèrent encore un peu avec Dumbledore, puis se rendirent dans le parc, où ils se métamorphosèrent en leur Animagus.

-Je me demande comment Dumbledore réagirait s'il connaissait notre secret...dit Hermione.

-C'est ce que disait aussi Lupin, remarqua Harry. Et finalement, Dumbledore n'a pas très mal réagi lorsqu'il a appris le secret des Maraudeurs...

-Il avait autre chose en tête, répondit Hermione. Je ne pense pas qu'il serait ravi s'il apprenait que nous avons suivi les enseignements des Maraudeurs...

-C'est vrai, dit Harry. Mais nous ne prenons pas de risque, nous. Enfin, tu as raison, mieux vaut garder ça pour nous.

Ron creusa un peu, Hermione vola, et Harry grimpa à un arbre, afin d'éprouver ses pattes. Quand Hermione revint, elle leur dit :

-J'ai une idée !

-Laquelle ? demanda Ron.

-Est-ce que vous voulez expérimenter le vol sans balai ?

-Euh...

Harry et Ron ne voyaient pas où Hermione voulait en venir, toutefois, ils en avaient une vague idée, et cela leur plaisait peu.

-On a de la chance, dit Hermione. Mon Animagus ne pourrait pas transporter de gros animaux, mais attraper un écureuil et une marmotte tout en volant ne sera pas un problème !

-Es-tu sûre de ce que tu dis ? demanda Ron, inquiet. Parce si ça échoue, je n'ai pas de parachute...

-Est-ce que je le proposerais s'il y avait un risque ? répliqua Hermione, agacée.

Harry et Ron finirent par être convaincus par Hermione. Elle décolla de quelques centimètres, agrippa Harry et Ron, et s'envola sans difficulté. Au début, Harry et Ron eurent un peu peur, mais cette peur fit rapidement place au plaisir de voler. Voler sur un balai, c'était déjà impressionnant, voler sur un Sombral lorsqu'on avait jamais vu la mort, c'était également un moment fort, mais voler sous forme de petit Animagus, transporté par un aigle, c'était vraiment incroyable ! Harry comprit pourquoi Hermione appréciait le vol sous forme d'aigle...Il comprit aussi pourquoi elle progressait rapidement en Combinaison Tactique : après de tels vols, voler sur un balai devait être bien plus simple !

Hermione finit par les ramener sur la terre ferme, après un long vol, car tous trois commençaient à avoir froid. Ils se métamorphosèrent de nouveau, et rentrèrent au château, afin de profiter tranquillement de la fin de leurs vacances. Harry espérait que son sommeil n'allait plus être troublé par un autre duel face à Voldemort. Heureusement, cette nuit-là, il dormit paisiblement, et lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était d'excellente humeur, malgré la rentrée qui approchait rapidement.


	9. La Lutte Elémentaire

Chapitre 9 : La Lutte Elémentaire

Les vacances s'achevèrent rapidement, et les élèves repartis chez eux pour Noël revinrent au château. Les cours reprirent, et les professeurs conseillaient toujours aux élèves de travailler avec acharnement afin d'obtenir leurs ASPIC. On révéla aux élèves que les tâches demandées lors de l'examen étaient vraiment impressionnantes. Par exemple, le professeur McGonagall, qui avait transformé son bureau en cochon lors de la première année de Harry, leur dit que ce genre de métamorphose était le strict minimum à maîtriser lors de l'examen, pour obtenir un Acceptable en métamorphose. Cette mise en garde brisa l'enthousiasme de quelques élèves qui peinaient à métamorphoser des objets plus gros qu'une petite chaise. Le professeur McGonagall déclara également que parfois, les examinateurs exigeaient une métamorphose humaine totalement réussie. L'élève qui réussissait cette tâche obtenait souvent au moins un Effort Exceptionnel, mais pour le moment, même Hermione échouait souvent. D'ailleurs, c'était l'une des rares élèves qui maîtrisait partiellement la métamorphose humaine...Harry, Ron et Hermione comprenaient à présent pourquoi certains sorciers devenaient Animagus tout en étant très compétents en métamorphose ; se métamorphoser en son animal était infiniment plus simple, une fois passée l'épreuve de la transformation en Animagus, qu'une métamorphose humaine à l'aide d'une baguette magique. Evidemment, lors de l'examen, la Potion de Métamorphose était interdite.

La Métamorphose n'était pas la seule matière qui se compliquait sérieusement. En cours d'Enchantements, le professeur Flitwick expliqua que parfois, les examinateurs demandaient à l'élève de créer un très petit Dispositif Déployé. Rien d'impressionnant, donc, mais poser un tel Dispositif était horriblement compliqué, et certains élèves frémirent à la seule idée qu'on leur demande de faire ceci...Les Dispositifs étaient souvent le sujet de questions pendant l'ASPIC, mais restaient les autres enchantements, qu'ils ne devaient pas oublier. Ainsi, le sortilège de Parole, qui donnaient un semblant de vie à un objet quelconque en lui permettant de parler, était également demandé la plupart du temps. Fred et Georges excellaient lorsqu'ils lançaient ce sortilège, et Harry songea qu'ils avaient dû s'entraîner dur pour le maîtriser à un tel point, vu que lui-même avait du mal à arracher un mot au tableau inanimé sur lequel il s'entraînait.

En cours de Potions, le professeur Rogue devenait de plus en plus impitoyable. Harry se demanda d'ailleurs comment c'était possible, vu qu'auparavant, pendant ses cours, Rogue était déjà impitoyable. Son verdict approchait toujours le Désolant dès qu'un élève commettait la moindre faute. Même Hermione ne réussit pas à arracher un Optimal pour tout ses devoirs. La plupart du temps, elle obtenait tout de même des Efforts Exceptionnels, et Harry se dit qu'effectivement, obtenir une telle note de la part de Rogue était vraiment exceptionnel...Lui-même parvenait difficilement à dépasser l'Acceptable. En cours d'Occlumancie, Rogue avait recommencé à tester les élèves lui-même, et ses attaques mentales étaient féroces. Même la puissante protection de Harry faillit ployer, une fois, et celui-ci savait que Rogue enrageait de ne pas pouvoir briser sa défense. Tout ce qu'Hermione en disait, c'est qu'elle aurait encore beaucoup de travail à fournir afin d'arriver au niveau de Rogue en matière de Legillimencie et d'Occlumancie...

En Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le niveau avait aussi sensiblement augmenté. Toutefois, Harry avait tellement d'affinités avec cette matière qu'il parvenait toujours facilement à exécuter les tâches demandées. Il surpassait même Hermione ! Celle-ci avait toujours un peu de mal à contrer un sort de Brume Mortelle.

Même McClaggan devenait de plus en plus exigeant. Il leur révéla aussi ce qu'on attendait d'eux lors des ASPICs : en Télékinésie, il fallait être capable de faire voler au moins une armoire avec autant de souplesse que lors de la manipulation d'une plume, en Télépathie de Communication, le contact devait rester efficace malgré une distance équivalente à la longueur de la Grande Salle entre l'élève et l'examinateur. En Résistance aux Potions, il fallait pouvoir contrer la plupart des Potions de Vérités. C'était essentiel, car ces potions constituaient un gros danger, avec Voldemort de retour.

-Même le Véritasérum ? avait demandé Hermione, inquiète.

-Bien sûr que non, avait répondu McClaggan. Seuls les sorciers les plus compétents en Résistance aux Potions peuvent contrer cette potion, et presque aucun peut le faire discrètement.

-Il est possible de contrer une potion discrètement ? avait demandé un élève.

En effet, il était facile de s'apercevoir d'une Résistance aux Potions.

-En effet, mais cela rend la tâche plus difficile. Je vous expliquerai comment on fait pendant un cours, si j'ai le temps, mais sachez que plus la potion est puissante, plus la contrer discrètement est dur. Très peu de sorciers sont entraînés à ce point.

"Normal, vu l'entraînement que ça demande..." s'était dit Harry.

En Combinaison Tactique, il n'y aurait évidemment pas d'examen. Toutefois, le retour de Voldemort constituait déjà une raison de travailler avec acharnement, les treize élèves de ce cours devaient donc fournir autant d'efforts que pour les autres cours. Heureusement, jusque là, tous les élèves se débrouillaient à merveille.

Il n'y avait qu'en Histoire de la Magie, finalement, que les cours restaient facilement supportables. Certes, le professeur Binns était soporifique, mais au moins, la liste des connaissances demandées lors de l'ASPIC qu'il donna aux élèves était décente.

Paradoxalement, les élèves n'avaient que très peu de devoirs. Evidemment, ce temps libre était, la plupart du temps, utilisé pour réviser les cours ou s'entraîner à des sorts complexes, mais Harry put donc facilement trouver le temps de conserver la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs cachés. Il put aussi se permettre quelques escapades dans le parc sous forme d'Animagus, en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, et il fit s'entraîner dur l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor en vue du prochain match, qui se déroulerait en Février. Harry, Ron et Hermione purent également rendre visite à Sirius, lorsqu'il se trouvait chez lui. Bien sûr, le retour de Voldemort était terrible, mais au moins, cela avait eu pour conséquence de faire croire à tous que Sirius était mort, celui-ci pouvait donc espionner librement les Mangemorts sous son apparence de chien noir, ce qui brisait la monotonie de la vie morne qu'il avait menée deux ans auparavant. Sirius était donc toujours d'excellente humeur lorsque les trois amis lui rendaient visite.

Voldemort redevenait actif au fil du temps. De plus en plus d'évènements terribles -meurtres, disparitions- figuraient sur la Gazette du Sorcier. On signalait l'usage de sortilèges mystérieux et puissants ; Voldemort avait sûrement partagé une partie de son savoir magique avec les Mangemorts...Pendant les vacances, Harry avait redouté la réapparition de Bellatrix Lestrange dans leurs rangs, mais apparemment, elle était toujours prisonnière de l'Exil.

Malgré les ASPICs et les actes de Voldemort, les élèves dicutaient souvent d'autre chose : ils échangeaient leur avis à propos des affichettes que Dumbledore avait placées dans tout le château.

-Il paraît que la Désartibulation fait très très mal...dit un jour Seamus en regardant une affichette.

-Oui, même Bill me l'a dit...confirma Ron.

-Je compte quand même essayer, déclara Harry.

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Ron. De toute façon, tu peux...Aïe !

Harry devina qu'Hermione avait du réagir pour empêcher Ron de parler de ses pouvoirs cachés.

-Il peut quoi ? demanda Seamus, intrigué.

-Il peut voler très vite grâce à son Eclair de Feu, acheva Ron d'une voix faible.

-Mais tu n'auras pas tout le temps ton balai avec toi, dit Seamus.

-C'est pour ça que je veux pouvoir transplaner, répondit Harry.

Une fois les trois amis à l'écart des autres élèves, Ron s'adressa à Hermione.

-Je sais que j'ai failli parler des pouvoirs de Harry, mais tu aurais pu trouver autre chose qu'un sortilège Cuisant, grommela-t-il.

-Comme ça, peut-être que tu t'en souviendras mieux si ça se reproduit et que je ne suis pas là...répondit Hermione, mi-agacée, mi-amusée.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent ensuite en cours, puis une fois la journée écoulée, allèrent se coucher. Harry se protégea mentalement et s'endormit...

Harry se trouvait dans une petite salle sombre aux contours indéfinis. En face de lui se trouvait Voldemort ! Celui-ci lui lança un sortilège de Mort, mais Harry l'esquiva. Il riposta ensuite, mais Voldemort contra ses sorts, et parvint à le toucher avec un autre sortilège de Mort...

Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Sa cicatrice le brûlait avec tant d'intensité qu'il s'étonnait d'être encore conscient. Submergé par la douleur, il vit son petit dôme de protection luire toujours autour de sa tête. Pourquoi ne le protégeait-il pas efficacement ?

Harry avait en effet compris que ces rêves ressemblaient plutôt à des visions. Bien sûr, elles n'étaient pas réelles -puisque Harry se trouvait dans un dortoir, pas face à Voldemort- mais elles n'étaient certainement pas issues de son imagination. Le Survivant regarda sa montre : il était quatre heures du matin. Toutefois, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se rendormir, cette nuit-là. Il vérifia que les autres occupants du dortoir dormaient toujours, se métamorphosa en écureuil, et sortit rapidement de la tour de Gryffondor. Le sorcier avait l'intention de parler à Dumbledore le plus vite possible, quelque soit l'heure. Ses visions n'étaient sûrement pas bon signe, et Dumbledore réussirait peut-être à les expliquer, ne serait-ce que partiellement...

Une fois parvenu à la gargouille, il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe ; _Fizwizbiz_ ne fonctionnait plus. Il se retransforma et essaya plusieurs noms de friandises, mais sans succès. Après plusieurs essais, Harry comprit qu'il serait plus rapide de se téléporter de l'autre côté. Il se concentra donc, et fit jaillir l'éclair noir.

Arrivé de l'autre côté, Harry se souvint que ses téléportations étaient assez bruyantes...Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il allait faire : Dumbledore était déjà là.

-Ah, c'est toi, Harry, dit-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici à une heure aussi...matinale ?

-Professeur, depuis notre excursion à Stonehedge, j'ai parfois des rêves...étranges...

-Aurais-tu de nouveau des visions de Voldemort ? demanda Dumbledore.

-En quelque sorte...répondit Harry.

-Pourtant, tu n'oublies pas ta protection mentale avant de t'endormir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Dumbledore.

-C'est exact, professeur, répondit Harry. Pourtant, ça fait ma seconde vision en trois nuits...

-C'est sûrement lié aux évènements récents à Stonehedge...dit Dumbledore. Mais en quoi consistent tes visions ?

Harry lui raconta brièvement ses deux duels face à Voldemort, et sa mort dans chacun d'entre eux. Le sorcier s'inquiéta lorsqu'il vit que Dumbledore semblait surpris.

-Donc, tu as rêvé de duels face à Voldemort...C'est assez inhabituel...

-Professeur, demanda Harry, savez-vous ce qui se passe ?

-Je ne peux pas prétendre _connaître_ toute la situation, mais il est vrai que deux ou trois de mes hypothèses pourraient convenir...répondit Dumbledore. Seulement, il n'y a qu'un moyen d'obtenir des certitudes...

-Lequel ?

-Il te faudra vaincre Voldemort lors d'un de ces duels, Harry, déclara Dumbledore.

-Mais comment le vaincre ?

-Je suis quasiment sûr que dans ta vision, une victoire équivaut à la mort de l'adversaire...

Lorsque Harry retourna dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Ron et Hermione étaient déjà levés. Harry leur raconta donc sa vision, et leur rapporta également les paroles de Dumbledore.

-Tu devras donc tuer Voldemort...souffla Ron.

-Mais comment feras-tu, Harry ? intervint Hermione. Tu es un excellent sorcier, mais Voldemort doit connaître des choses terribles en magie noire...

-Je tâcherai de le tuer avant qu'il ne me tue...Ca serait faisable si je pouvais m'entraîner à l'Avada Kedavra, mais je refuse de tuer quoi que ce soit, à part Voldemort, évidemment !

-Il faudrait pourtant comprendre rapidement tes visions, car Voldemort est de plus en plus ambitieux...dit Hermione. L'Ordre et le Ministère savent à peu près où il se cache, mais ils ne peuvent aller le chercher : ses rangs grossissent à une vitesse alarmante. Certes, c'est une bonne chose qu'il laisse la vie sauve à beaucoup de sorciers, mais il les soumet à l'Imperium, dans le but de retrouver son pouvoir d'avant...Si on ne l'arrête pas avant, Voldemort risque de devenir assez puissant pour tenir tête à Dumbledore, aidé de beaucoup de puissants sorciers...

-Je suis au courant de la situation, mais je ne vois toujours pas comment je réussirai à tuer Voldemort, même dans une vision...rétorqua Harry.

-Demande à Trelawney, elle pourra peut-être t'aider, avec son Troisième Oeil, plaisanta Ron.

La conversation dériva ensuite sur la Divination, puis sur le Transplanage, mais Harry pensait toujours au problème qu'il avait soulevé : comment vaincre Voldemort en utilisant un sortilège que celui-ci avait eu l'occasion d'utiliser des centaines de fois ?

Harry avait toutefois d'autres préoccupations : le match de Quidditch opposant l'équipe de Gryffondor à l'équipe de Poufsouffle approchait...Les Poufsouffles avaient réussi à composer une équipe aux performances admirables : Harry augmenta donc le temps d'entraînement de l'équipe, afin de gagner ce match pour affronter les Serpentards avec le maximum de chances -qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient faire lors du match ? Le sorcier devait également travailler avec acharnement s'il comptait obtenir ses ASPICs et devenir Auror...

Dans ce climat tendu, quelqu'un était pourtant ravi : il s'agissait de Malefoy, qui pouvait à présent jeter de nouveau des maléfices. On retrouvait des élèves de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle mystérieusement atteints par des mauvais sorts, et même si le coupable n'était jamais retrouvé, Harry se doutait de son identité.

Toutefois, Harry n'était pas en état de confondre Malefoy ; il avait la même vision toutes les deux ou trois nuits, et ces visions le fatiguaient, pour une raison inconnue. Le sorcier sentait que le Révélateur tentait de lui expliquer ce phénomène, mais celui-ci semblait trop puissant pour que les pouvoirs du Révélateur agissent...c'est tout ce que Harry pouvait savoir. Lorsqu'il tentait de vaincre Voldemort dans sa vision, il échouait et se réveillait. Le sorcier ne pouvait donc rien faire, à part espérer vaincre une fois Voldemort. Celui-ci continuait de faire parler de lui par le biais des comptes-rendus de ses actes par la Gazette du Sorcier.

Un matin, alors qu'ils déjeunaient dans la Grande Salle, Harry et Ron furent interrompus par Hermione.

-Ca alors ! dit-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ron, intrigué.

-Regardez la Gazette du Sorcier ! Je l'ai reçue aujourd'hui...répondit Hermione.

Tous trois se penchèrent au dessus du journal que tenait Hermione, et regardèrent la seconde page.

_Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est-il vraiment un danger ?_

_Le célèbre mage noir qui est revenu il y a à peine trois ans est-il vraiment menaçant ? C'est la question que nous nous sommes posés, alors que tous les sorciers s'inquiètent en entendant parler de ses actes. Parlons-en, de ces actes. Vous entendez souvent des histoires de Mangemorts et de Marque des Ténèbres chaque jour. Nous avons envoyé nos meilleurs journalistes, qui peuvent donc vous annoncer que la plupart de ces récits, y compris quelques uns de ceux que nous avons publié auparavant, ne sont que des exagérations de faits mineurs, souvent commis par des plaisantins. En effet, certaines personnes voudraient encourager la panique générale par le biais de ces farces. Nous tenons donc à vous rassurer, lecteurs : Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est une menace quasi-dérisoire, et vous ne devriez pas céder à la peur de voir des Mangemorts envahir votre foyer. Il est certainement revenu, mais il ne semble pas nourrir d'ambitions meurtières, nous vous certifions donc que vous pouvez cesser d'appliquer certaines mesures de sécurité excessives en toute sécurité._

Les trois amis ne dirent rien pendant une bonne minute, puis Harry prit la parole.

-A quoi jouent-ils ? s'emporta-t-il. Tout ça est faux, et ils le savent bien ! Voldemort, ne pas nourrir d'ambitions meurtrières...

-En plus, ils vont se mettre le Ministère à dos, ajouta Ron. Mon père m'a confirmé hier par hibou que je devrais veiller à appliquer toutes les mesures de sécurité du Ministère...

-Ce n'est pas seulement faux, c'est aussi très dangereux ! s'indigna Hermione. Ils recommandent d'abandonner des mesures de sécurité...Les gens qui auront cru cet article ne seront donc pas préparés à voir arriver des Mangemorts chez eux !

-C'est vraiment étrange...dit Ron.

-Peut-être que l'Ordre en sait plus...intervint Harry. Je pense qu'il faudrait demander une explication à Dumbledore...Ou à un autre membre de l'Ordre.

Ron regarda sa Montre de Protection.

-Il est tôt...Harry, tu pourrais peut-être nous emmener chez moi, on pourrait demander à mon père ce qui se passe avant d'aller en cours...

-Bonne idée, répondit Harry.

Tous trois se levèrent et se rendirent dans la Salle sur Demande. Une fois seuls, Ron et Hermione laissèrent Harry se concentrer. Tous trois entrèrent dans le trou noir, et voyagèrent, en volant ou en tombant...

Les trois amis arrivèrent dans le jardin du Terrier accompagnés d'une détonation et d'un peu de brume _noire_, se rendirent sur le perron et frappèrent à la porte. Ce fut Mrs Weasley qui ouvrit.

-Bonjour vous trois, que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle.

-Salut maman, répondit Ron, est-ce qu'on pourrait parler à papa ?

-Bien sûr, il est dans la salle à manger...

Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent, et Mrs Weasley referma la porte. Arrivés dans la salle à manger, ils virent Mr Weasley.

-Bonjour vous trois...Molly, que font-ils ici ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

-C'est exactement ce que je leur ai demandé, répondit Mrs Weasley.

Les trois amis expliquèrent donc la raison de leur visite.

-Effectivement, hier soir, nous avons appris que Vous-Savez-Qui avait encore agi...dit Mr Weasley.

-Ils ne l'ont pas dit dans la Gazette, s'étonna Hermione.

-Evidemment...répondit Mr Weasley. Vous-Savez-Qui a pris le contrôle des locaux de la Gazette du Sorcier.

-QUOI ? s'exclamèrent simultanément Harry, Ron et Hermione.

-Eh oui, continua Mr Weasley. On aurait pu penser qu'il aurait "simplement" tué tout le monde, mais Vous-Savez-Qui a préféré tous les soumettre à l'Imperium, et leur dicter ce qu'il fallait écrire dans la Gazette...

-Vous voulez dire que l'article a été écrit par Voldemort ? demanda Harry.

Les Weasley frissonèrent en entendant le nom.

-Exactement, Harry, poursuivit Mr Weasley. Bien sûr, il n'est pas très élogieux pour lui, mais j'imagine qu'il a du se résigner à être discret, en attendant...

-En attendant quoi ? demanda Ron.

-Désolé, mais je ne peux pas te le révéler, Ron, répondit Mr Weasley. Seul l'Ordre doit être au courant...

Harry, voyant que Ron s'apprêtait à protester, intervint.

-Tant pis. Merci de nous avoir répondu au sujet de la Gazette du Sorcier, au revoir ! dit-il.

Le sorcier recréea ensuite un vortex vers Poudlard, et sans laisser s'exprimer Ron, le poussa dedans. Hermione y entra également, ainsi que Harry. Après un nouveau voyage, tous trois réatterrirent dans la Salle sur Demande. Ron, furibond, put enfin parler.

-Pourquoi nous as-tu tout de suite renvoyés ? J'aimerais bien qu'ils arrêtent de nous cacher des choses, après tout ce qu'on a fait ! Toi, Harry, tu as fait plus que la moitié de l'Ordre réuni !

-N'exagère pas, répondit Harry. Je suis d'accord avec toi : j'aimerais savoir ce que cache Voldemort. Mais je comprends que l'Ordre veuille garder ses informations secrètes, même si ton père doit nous les cacher. Imagine tous les espions que Voldemort contrôle...L'un d'entre eux aurait pu vous remplacer à l'aide de Polynectar, et ton père lui aurait tout révélé.

-Si tu le dis...dit Ron, dépité. Mais au fait, tu pourrais aussi être l'espion, ajouta-t-il, l'air un peu amusé.

-Le Polynectar ne donne pas les pouvoirs du sorcier que tu choisis, or, les pouvoirs cachés de Harry sont facilement reconnaissables, rapella Hermione.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai...

Ils se rendirent vers leur cours d'Enchantements. En chemin, Ron parla de nouveau.

-Au fait, Harry, dit-il, Fred et Georges m'ont envoyé un hibou, ce matin : ils nous recommandent de faire un tour dans leur boutique après les cours, d'après eux, ils ont une petite surprise pour nous...

-Vraiment ? répondit Harry, surpris.

-Oui, mais ils n'ont rien précisé de plus, dit Ron.

-Je me demande ce que c'est...marmonna Harry.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe et prirent place. Le professeur Flitwick avait décidé de leur faire réviser les Dispositifs, il avait également proposé d'enseigner aux élèves comment annuler des Dispositifs simples. Lorsqu'il annonça ceci, Dean leva la main.

-Oui ? demanda le professeur.

-Professeur, on peut créer et annuler des Dispositifs, mais est-il possible de les modifier ? demanda Dean.

-Bien sûr, répondit Flitwick, cependant, ceci relève de la magie noire.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Dean.

-Oui, même si on pourrait se demander pourquoi, lorsqu'on l'apprend. En fait, les sorciers honorables créent leurs propres Dispositifs, et en annulent éventuellement d'autres. En revanche, modifier le Dispositif de quelqu'un d'autre est souvent utilisé pour le prendre au dépourvu. Lors de certaines Coupes du Monde de Quidditch, on a vu quelques joueurs peu scrupuleux trafiquer le Dispositif permettant aux balais de l'équipe adverse de voler. Le Dispositif d'un balai ne peut être conjuré tant que le balai est intact : pour trafiquer un balai, il faut donc s'y connaître en magie noire, et même en s'y connaissant, c'est très difficile. Modifier les Dispositifs n'interesse donc que peu de sorciers, mais cela peut tout de même être utile à n'importe qui, dans certaines situations...Si quelqu'un est réellement interessé, je consentirai à lui donner une autorisation afin d'emprunter le livre _Les Grands Maléfices_ dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard à la fin de ce cours. Toutefois, pour le moment, il est préférable d'apprendre déjà comment annuler un Dispositif Posé...

Après avoir reçu des instructions, les élèves tentèrent donc d'annuler un Dispositif qui stupéfixait quiconque ouvrait une boîte, celle-ci ayant été enchantée par le professeur Flitwick. Toutefois, la plupart des élèves ne réussissaient qu'à activer le Dispositif, et beaucoup d'entre eux passèrent une partie du cours à terre, stupéfixés. Flitwick fut surpris de voir que Harry, Ron et Hermione savaient annuler facilement un Dispositif. Il leur conseilla donc de s'entraîner encore avec le Sortilège de Création. Ron réussit à faire apparaître un brin d'herbe. Harry, lui, créa une noisette, inspiré par son Animagus. Hermione, elle, réussit à créer une tasse de thé, ce qui était déjà très dur, vue la taille de celle-ci, même si la tasse était vide. Le professeur Flitiwick donna trente points à Gryffondor à la fin du cours pour récompenser leurs progrès. Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent ensuite à leur cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

Après les cours, la curiosité de Harry à propos de la surprise de Fred et Georges avait redoublé. Les trois amis se hâtèrent donc vers la Salle sur Demande.

-Je préfère ne pas nous envoyer directement à la boutique, on va donc aller dans une petite ruelle sombre que j'ai aperçu, une fois, dans le Chemin de Traverse. De là, on pourra aller tranquillement voir Fred et Georges, expliqua Harry.

Le Survivant se concentra, créa le trou noir, et les trois sorciers y entrèrent. Après un trajet mi-vol, mi-chute de durée indéterminée, Harry, Ron et Hermione réapparurent dans la petite ruelle, en sortièrent, et pénétrèrent dans la boutique de Fred et Georges. Ceux-ci vinrent à leur rencontre.

-Tiens, salut vous trois ! lança Fred.

-Pourrait-on connaître la raison de cette visite surprise ? demanda malicieusement Georges.

-Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez, vous deux ? demanda Ron.

-Vous allez voir, répondit Fred d'un ton mystérieux.

Ils les emmenèrent dans l'arrière-boutique, et leur montrèrent une pile constituée de globes qui semblaient faits de verre très fin.

-Ce sont vos nouvelles boules de cristal ? lança Ron, goguenard.

-Bien sûr que non, répliqua Georges. Nous avons eu connaissance de ton problème, Harry.

-Lequel ? demanda celui-ci.

-Tes visions, précisa Fred.

-Je ne savais pas que tout le monde était au courant, grommela Harry.

-Rassure-toi, nous sommes dans l'Ordre, l'informa Georges. C'est pour cela que nous connaissons ton problème.

-Votre mère vous a laissé rejoindre l'Ordre ? demanda Hermione, interessée.

-Oui, mais je préfère revenir au problème de Harry, dit Fred. Nous avons été désolés pour toi d'apprendre ceci, toutefois, ton problème nous a donné une idée fantastique.

-Une idée géniale, ajouta Georges.

-Très lumineuse, confirma Fred.

-Et quelle est cette idée ? demanda Ron, agacé.

-Nous avons crée les Globes de Vision, annonça Georges.

Les trois amis jetèrent un coup d'oeil aux globes empilés. Ils semblaient inoffensifs, mais avec les jumeaux, les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses...

-Que font ces globes, au juste ? demanda Hermione, intriguée.

-Ils ont des usages multiples, expliqua Fred. Nous sommes partis du constat que si nos ventes étaient seulement bonnes, et non pas excellentes, c'est parce que les gens n'osent plus faire des farces à leur entourage. Nous avons donc eu une idée : si les gens pouvaient faire une bonne blague à quelqu'un d'autre et tout rétablir instantanément, la demande de farces et attrapes serait bien plus élevée !

-Mais c'est impossible, protesta Hermione. Comment voulez-vous annuler les effets de vos produits qui, justement, sont conçus pour durer ?

-Comme tout le monde, tu connais notre devise : ne rien pouvoir annuler rend la farce meilleure, dit Georges. Tout le monde sait ça, et la blague est donc réussie dès qu'une personne se rend compte que quelqu'un a utilisé nos produits sur elle. De plus, nous voulons que la victime ne puisse rien défaire, mais le farceur doit pouvoir tout faire. Toutefois, tu as raison, Hermione : comment accomplir ce miracle ? Eh bien, nous avons eu la réponse lorsque nous avons appris que Harry était mort plusieurs fois dans ses visions tout en restant bien vivant le jour...

Les trois amis commençaient à comprendre...

-Vous voulez dire que ces globes permettent de se plonger dans une vision brève avec quelqu'un afin de lui faire une farce ? demanda Hermione.

-Tu as compris vite ! s'exclama Fred.

-Comment ça marche ? demanda Ron, interessé.

-Oh, nos Globes de Vision sont très simples à utiliser, expliqua Georges. L'utilisateur n'a qu'à briser le Globe, puis penser aux personnes qu'il veut emmener dans sa vision, puis au décor. On peut emmener jusqu'à cinq personnes avec soi, et on est obligé d'accompagner ses victimes, qui ne doivent pas être trop loin. On peut aller tout seul dans sa vision. Dans tous les cas, l'effet cesse dès que l'utilisateur le désire, ou au bout de cinq minutes.

-Ce sont des Globes admirables, dut reconnaître Hermione.

-Combien coûtent-ils ? demanda Ron, interessé.

-Nous aurions pu les vendre cher, déclara Fred. Mais comme ils ne coûtent pas cher à fabriquer et que nous voulons que tout le monde puisse s'en payer, c'est seulement une Mornille par Globe.

-Nous sommes sûrs d'en vendre beaucoup, ajouta Georges.

-Je n'en doute pas ! s'exclama Ron. Quand les mettrez-vous en vente ?

-Vers le milieu du mois de février, le temps d'en fabriquer beaucoup, répondit Fred.

-Si tard ? dit Ron, déçu.

-Oui, mais si vous voulez en acheter, on en aura assez pour vous, répondit Georges avec un léger sourire.

-Super ! dit Ron.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait en acheter et en essayer ici ? demanda Hermione. Je suis impatiente de voir les effets de ces Globes !

-Bien sûr, répondit Fred. De plus, vu que Harry nous a déjà payé mille Gallions, il pourra obtenir pas mal de Globes...

-Mille Gallions ? demanda Ron, intrigué.

-Il doit vouloir parler de mon prix du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, expliqua Harry.

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai...Dans ce cas, autant en essayer un tout de suite !

Harry prit donc un Globe et le brisa. Il ferma les yeux, pensa à lui-même, à Ron, à Hermione, à Fred et à Georges, puis au parc de Poudlard.

-Très bon choix, Harry, commenta Georges.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Ils se trouvaient tous les cinq dans le parc de Poudlard, qui était désert.

-Impressionnant...souffla Hermione.

Ils firent tous quelques pas dans le parc, puis Harry pensa à quitter cette vision. Aussitôt, il y eut un flash blanc aveuglant, et ils furent tous de retour dans la boutique.

-Comme vous pouvez le constater, on ne remarque rien à part le changement de décor, lorsqu'on entre dans la vision, déclara Fred. Ces Globes sont donc efficaces lorsque l'utilisateur est, par exemple, dans un couloir de Poudlard, et que le lieu qu'il choisit est ce même couloir...Lorsque nous serons prêts à vendre les Globes, je vous conseille donc de vous méfier des apparences, à Poudlard...

-Combien de temps dure la vision, en réalité ? demanda Hermione.

-A peine une ou deux secondes, répondit Fred.

Harry eut alors une idée.

-Si on souffre ou si on meurt dans la vision, il n'y aura aucune conséquence, en réalité ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est exact, répondit Georges, mais ça sera bien plus drôle d'utiliser un Marais Portatif sous le nez de Rusard, puis d'éviter une retenue en stoppant la vision...

-Voire d'utiliser un Marais Portatif en vrai...ajouta Fred, puis d'utiliser le Globe pour s'en sortir, avec un peu d'imagination...

Mais Harry avait quelque chose d'autre en tête. Pour lui, qui cherchait un moyen de s'entraîner à l'Avada Kedavra sans tuer réellement personne, ces Globes étaient une aubaine.

-Est-ce que je pourrais en prendre beaucoup ? demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr, répondit Georges. Sans toi, ces Globes n'existeraient pas du tout !

-Merci, dit Harry. Dans ce cas, je pense que je vais en prendre une vingtaine...

-Tu as l'intention d'imposer une vision à tout le collège ? ricana Fred, tout en enchantant une vingtaine de Globes afin de les faire léviter.

Harry expliqua donc son idée aux jumeaux, qui l'approuvèrent. Harry, Ron et Hermione dirent ensuite au revoir à Fred et à Georges, puis empruntèrent le vortex crée par Harry, qui les mena dans le vrai parc de Poudlard. Là, les trois amis se métamorphosèrent en leur Animagus, et parvinrent rapidement à leur salle commune.

Le lendemain, Harry se leva tôt et alla manger dans la Grande Salle, qui lui sembla étrangement vide, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il n'avait pas cours ce jour-ci. Le sorcier regagna donc le dortoir après son repas et tenta de se rendormir, mais sans succès. Se résignant à être sûrement l'un des seuls élèves réveillés du château à cette heure-ci, il se demanda ce qu'il allait faire...

-Certainement pas des devoirs, marmonna-t-il.

Le Survivant pensa alors aux Globes de Fred et Georges. Se sentait-il suffisamment d'attaque pour un duel ? Certainement...De plus, il n'avait pas eu de vision depuis deux nuits : il allait donc certainement se battre en rêve contre Voldemort la nuit suivante...

Fouillant sa valise, Harry trouva facilement les Globes. Il en prit un entre ses mains, et pensa au lieu dans lequel il combattait Voldemort, si on pouvait appeler cela un lieu. Il pensa également à Voldemort, mais pas au "vrai" Voldemort, qui était de toute façon hors de portée...Le sorcier pensa à un Voldemort qu'il pourrait contrôler à moitié pour s'entraîner.Harry brisa ensuite le Globe et se retrouva instantanément dans le décor choisi, en compagnie d'un Voldemort passif, qui fit pourtant frissonner le sorcier. Harry brandit sa baguette, et donna un ordre mental au Voldemort de la vision : tenter de le tuer. Celui-ci leva alors sa baguette et lança un Sortilège de Mort, mais Harry l'esquiva et répliqua :

-Avada Kedavra ! incanta-t-il.

Un jet de lumière verte jaillit de sa baguette magique, mais ne fit qu'une entaille légère sur Voldemort. Harry savait que c'était déjà un bon résultat, pour un premier lancer, mais il voulait un meilleur résultat, car Voldemort était toujours en état de riposter...Celui-ci relança un Sortilège de Mort, et Harry fut touché...Celui-ci ne vit plus rien, et souhaita quitter la vision : il réintégra aussitôt son dortoir. Prenant un second Globe, le sorcier retourna dans la même vision. Cependant, lorsqu'il retenta le Sortilège de Mort, Voldemort ne fut toujours pas tué, bien qu'il saignât un peu plus. Ceci ne l'empêcha pas de tuer de nouveau Harry. Le sorcier, estimant qu'il était mort suffisemment de fois ce jour-ci, ne retenta plus l'experience. Il alla voir Hedwidge dans la volière, et lorsqu'il fut de retour dans la salle commune, Ron et Hermione étaient réveillés. Après avoir mangé, Hermione réussit péniblement à convaincre Harry et Ron de travailler un peu en sa compagnie. Ron n'était déjà pas enthousiaste à l'idée de passer les ASPICs à la fin de l'année, et voir Hermione qui passait son temps à critiquer ses propres connaissances -qui étaient pourtant élevées- ne le réconfortait guère. Toutefois, Hermione leur organisait des révisions efficaces, et Harry et Ron virent avec satisfaction qu'ils ne se débrouillaient pas trop mal...

La matinée passa ainsi, et ils poursuivirent leur travail pendant une partie de l'après-midi, après le repas. Hermione les fit travailler avec tellement d'intensité le sortilège de Parole qu'ils parvirent à enchanter la porte du bureau de Rogue afin de saluer le professeur d'une manière un peu spéciale...Une fois ceci fait, Hermione déclara qu'ils méritaient bien un peu de repos pendant le reste de la journée, ils se promenèrent donc dans le parc de Poudlard, et allèrent voir Hagrid. Les trois amis se rendirent ensuite sur le terrain de Quidditch, où Harry fit s'entraîner l'équipe de Gryffondor, pendant qu'Hermione les regardait depuis les gradins.

Après cette journée chargée, Harry, Ron et Hermione ne furent pas mécontents d'aller se coucher. Avec une certaine apréhension, Harry protégea son esprit, puis s'endormit...

Harry était de nouveau dans ce lieu indéfini, en compagnie de Voldemort...

-Avada Kedavra ! lança-t-il.

Harry esquiva le maléfice.

-AVADA KEDAVRA ! répliqua-t-il.

Voldemort le regarda avec des yeux ronds, et ne prêta guère attention à la blessure que lui avait infligé le sortilège.

-Bien essayé, Potter, ironisa-t-il.

Il relança le même sort, mais Harry parvint de nouveau à l'éviter, de justesse. Voldemort perdit patience. Il s'approcha un peu...

-Avada Kedavra ! incanta-t-il.

-Expelliarmus ! riposta Harry.

Le Survivant avait lancé un sortilège de Désarmement sans réfléchir, presque par réflexe. Toutefois, les deux sorts ricochèrent sans déclencher la Remontée des Sortilèges...Harry reçut son propre sort, et sa baguette magique s'envola...Résigné à mourir de nouveau, le sorcier ferma les yeux. Toutefois, en entendant un râle, il les rouvrit.

-Incroyable...souffla Harry.

Voldemort avait également reçu de plein fouet son sort. Il tentait de résister, mais c'était peine perdue. Aussitôt mort, son corps se métamorphosa en un peu de brume, et une forme sombre apparut à l'endroit où se tenait le mage noir. Harry regarda de plus près. C'était un livre...N'en croyant pas ses yeux, Harry lut le titre sur la couverture qui semblait flambant neuve, bien qu'elle soit d'un style très ancien. _Le Grimoire des Quatre Plumes_.

Le Révélateur choisit ce moment pour percer le mystère des visions de Harry. Le Survivant reçut soudainement une information : ses visions représentait la Lutte Elémentaire qui opposait Harry à Voldemort. Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était une Lutte Elémentaire, mais il conserva cette information, afin de la fournir à l'Ordre.

Mû par une inspiration soudaine, le sorcier ouvrit le livre. La première page expliquait rapidement le but de ce livre, et les trois ou quatre pages qui suivaient représentaient une sorte de sommaire, qui montrait que les sortilèges du livre étaient classés par catégorie...Harry sentit son coeur battre plus vite...Ce livre allait-il lui livrer des informations sur de véritables sortilèges d'une puissance terrible ? Il allait rapidement le savoir...

Tournant les pages, Harry s'arrêta à la catégorie intitulée "Offensive". Il lut la description du premier sort qu'il vit, et qui était appelé le sortilège de Foudroiement :

_Les expérimentations magiques qui visent à produire un sortilège de Mort sont clairement inspirées du sortilège de Foudroiement. Pourtant, peu savent le maîtriser. En utilisant la formule magique "Abrakâdabra", le sorcier compétent peut projeter un éclair de puissance variable. Ce sortilège est particulièrement dévastateur à distance, sur une large cible._

Juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à tourner la page, Harry se sentit faible. Il lâcha le livre et s'effondra sur le sol, perdant rapidement conscience. Juste avant de s'évanouir, le sorcier reçut une information du Révélateur : _Cette bataille-ci était terminée_. Harry pensa que le phénomène devait être très puissant, car le Révélateur ne pouvait lui donner des informations clairement compréhensibles, même après la victoire de Harry...

Le Survivant se réveilla tranquillement dans son dortoir. L'esprit bien clair, et pas du tout fatigué, il remarqua qu'il était à peine sept heures du matin. Toutefois, les informations qu'il s'apprêtait à transmettre au professeur Dumbledore étaient trop importantes pour qu'il reste paresseusement dans son lit. Se levant d'un bond, il se métamorphosa en écureuil après avoir vérifié que les autres occupants du dortoir étaient bien endormis, puis bondit rapidement dans l'escalier, puis hors de la salle commune de Gryffondor, atteignant une vitesse élevée. En chemin, il recontra un Rusard ensommeillé, qui fit un geste lent pour chasser Harry, surpris de voir un écureuil dans le château. Lorsqu'il atteint la gargouille, Harry retenta quelques noms de confiseries, mais cette fois-ci, ils parvint à trouver le mot de passe par hasard : il s'agissait de _Chocogrenouille_. La gargouille pivota, et Harry se hâta de reprendre forme humaine. Il monta ensuite les marches qui menaient au bureau de Dumbledore et frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, dit la voix de Dumbledore.

Harry obéit, et pénétra dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur l'invita à s'assoir en face de lui, et lui demanda ce qui l'amenait ici aussi tôt. Harry lui narra donc sa vision, puis lui répéta les indications du Révélateur. Dumbledore eut l'air surpris, ce qui surprit également Harry.

-La Lutte Elémentaire ? dit Dumbledore. Voilà donc ce qui explique ces phénomènes, Harry...

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, professeur ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

Dumbledore fit attendre Harry trois ou quatre secondes, comme s'il rassemblait de lointains souvenirs, puis il prit la parole.

-Que sais-tu de la magie noire, Harry ? dit-il enfin.

-C'est une forme de magie particulière qui corrompt l'ordre des choses, qui sert la destruction et qui est très puissante, récita le sorcier.

-Je vois que tu suis attentivement les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, répondit Dumbledore avec un léger sourire. Plus efficacement que miss Granger, ce qui relève de l'exploit...

Harry ne voyait pas où voulait en venir Dumbledore. Celui-ci poursuivit :

-Souviens-toi de ce qui s'est produit lorsque tu as acquis ta cicatrice, Harry, dit Dumbledore.

-Ma mère s'est sacrifiée pour me sauver, répondit Harry.

-Lily Potter avait un courage exceptionnel, soupira Dumbledore. En mourant pour toi, elle a accompli un puissant acte de magie blanche. Cette ancienne magie protectrice n'est guère utilisée de nos jours, les sortilèges dits "neutres" était plus efficaces pour les besoins fréquents des sorciers...Je dois donc admettre que comme tout le monde, je n'ai pas songé à la Lutte Elémentaire. Comme tu t'en doutes, Harry, la magie blanche et la magie noire sont radicalement opposés. Ta mère t'a protégé du sortilège de Mort de Voldemort par un puissant sort protecteur. Les deux magies ont donc été confrontées, mais aucune n'a réellement triomphé. Le sacrifice de ta mère t'a permis de t'en sortir avec une cicatrice et a renvoyé le sort de Voldemort vers son lanceur.

Harry écouta attentivement, réfléchit, et quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux.

-Mais alors, professeur, dit-il, c'est la magie blanche qui a triomphé, non ?

-C'est ce qu'on aurait pu croire, déclara Dumbledore. Toutefois, Voldemort a _également_ survécu à son maléfice. Evidemment, personne ne s'est sacrifié pour lui...Il a donc dû utiliser des procédés relevant de la magie noire afin de conserver sa vie, même pour errer comme un fantôme pendant presque quatorze ans.

-Comment aurait-il pu survivre à son maléfice sans protection ? questionna Harry, incrédule.

-Hélas, je l'ignore, avoua Dumbledore. Voldemort me surpasse sans aucun doute en magie noire...Heureusement, lorsqu'il ne s'agit pas de ce type de magie, j'ai pour l'instant des connaissances qui échappent toujours à Voldemort...Ainsi, il doit certainement ignorer l'existence de la Lutte Elémentaire. Pourtant, en conservant sa vie, il a déclenché la Lutte Elémentaire sans le savoir...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette Lutte Elémentaire, au juste ? questionna Harry.

-La Lutte Elémentaire, répondit Dumbledore, est ce qui se produit lorsque les magies blanche et noire se confrontent à leur plus haut niveau, ou presque, mais qu'aucune d'entre elle n'a l'avantage sur l'autre. Dans ce cas, les deux sorciers qui ont opposé les deux types de magie sont comme liés...Et c'est là que la prophétie te concernant prend tout son sens, Harry : Voldemort et toi devez vaincre l'autre...

Harry eut alors une autre question en tête.

-Professeur, que s'est-il passé, lorsque des Luttes Elémentaires ont pris fin ? demanda le sorcier.

-Personne ne le sait, répondit Dumbledore. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est un phénomène magique très ancien...Si tu parviens à éliminer Voldemort, alors nous serons fixés, conclut-il.

-Est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce qui va se passer lorsque notre Lutte Elémentaire aura pris fin ? demanda Harry.

-J'en ai beaucoup, mais aucune de cohérente...répondit Dumbledore.

Harry réfléchit de nouveau à ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit, et il eut de nouveau une question.

-Professeur, que viennent faire les visions de duel et _Le Grimoire des Quatre Plumes_ dans notre Lutte Elémentaire ? demanda Harry, intrigué.

-_Le Grimoire des Quatre Plumes_ est un objet magique neutre très puissant, répondit Dumbledore, et Voldemort et toi, vous l'avez atteint en même temps, répondit Dumbledore, par conséquent, il faut un moyen de décider du propriétaire du _Grimoire_, d'où ces visions. Lorsque la Lutte Elémentaire aura pris fin, j'imagine que le _Grimoire_ réapparaîtra quelque part...Tu m'as dit qu'à la fin de ton duel, le _Grimoire_ était apparu là où Voldemort était mort ?

Harry acquiesca.

-Il en fera donc certainement de même si tu parviens à abattre Voldemort...poursuivit Dumbledore.

-...ou s'il me tue, coupa Harry. J'ai beau avoir des pouvoirs cachés appréciables, je ne pourrai sûrement pas le vaincre facilement...dans ma vision, j'ai eu seulement de la chance...

-N'oublies pas que tu possèdes le don d'aimer, rappela Dumbledore. Et indirectement, l'amitié et la sympathie...

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ces dons me seront utiles lors d'un combat contre Voldemort, répondit Harry, dubitatif.

-Tout ce qu'on sait des anciennes Luttes Elémentaires, c'est un détail : l'un des deux sorciers finit toujours par tuer l'autre, en utilisant tous les types de magie possibles. Mais les deux sorciers peuvent recevoir de l'aide...déclara Dumbledore. Harry, tes amis seront loyaux jusqu'à la mort pour toi, ainsi que ceux qui t'admirent. Les Mangemorts sont liés à Voldemort par la cupidité, la haine et la peur. Ne penses-tu pas que cela fait une différence de taille ? Verras-tu un jour un Mangemort se sacrifier volontairement pour Voldemort ?

Harry finit par admettre que Dumbledore avait raison, mais posa une autre question :

-Pourtant, il faudra bien que je le tue par moi-même...Comment parviendrai-je à faire ceci ? demanda le sorcier.

-Voldemort a des connaissances extraordinaires dans les magies noire et neutre, admit Dumbledore. Si tu es prêt à voir ton emploi du temps s'étendre davantage, je pourrai donc te donner personnellement des cours très avancés pour les magies blanche et neutre. N'étant pas un maître en magie noire, je confierai l'étude de ce type de magie au professeur Rogue, si tu es d'accord...

Harry réfléchit. L'idée d'avoir des cours supplémentaires avec Rogue ne l'enchantait guère, mais s'il le fallait...

-C'est d'accord, professeur, répondit Harry.

-Excellent ! dit Dumbledore, ravi. Dans ce cas, il me suffira de modifier légèrement ton emploi du temps en fonction de ton temps libre...Il te suffira de lire ton emploi du temps habituel, que j'aurai un peu modifié, afin de connaître l'horaire de tes nouveaux cours...

-Très bien, professeur, répondit Harry en se préparant à partir.

-Autre chose, Harry...ajouta Dumbledore. Cette année, tu subis une foule d'obligations, bien plus que pour une septième année ordinaire, alors que tu as tes ASPICs à préparer...Tu t'es également empressé de me signaler chaque évènement qui méritait toute mon attention...J'ai beaucoup été occupé, ces temps-ci, mais je dois tout de même récompenser cette constance : j'ajoute ainsi cent points pour Gryffondor.

-Merci professeur, répondit Harry.

Harry pensa à la réaction de Rogue lorsque celui-ci apprendrait que tous les points qu'il avait réussi à enlever à Gryffondor n'empêcheraient pas Gryffondor d'être en tête du classement des quatre Maisons...Le sorcier sourit à cette pensée.

-Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, tu peux partir, Harry, ajouta Dumbledore.

-Pour l'instant, il n'y a rien d'autre, professeur, dit le Survivant. Au revoir...

-Au revoir, répondit Dumbledore. Passe une bonne journée, Harry.

Harry sortit donc du bureau et devala l'escalier à toute vitesse, tout en repensant à tout ce qu'il allait dire à Ron et Hermione à propos de cette discussion.


	10. Ma fanfiction prend fin

_Ce texte a été originalement posté sur le forum Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, sur : pris cette décision il y a peu de temps, mais j'y pensais depuis un certain temps. Ma fic' s'achève effectivement dès maintenant et n'aura plus de suite, navré pour les quelques lecteurs qu'il y avait encore._

Pourquoi stopper cette fic' ? Bien sûr, il y a le problème du temps, qui n'est pas un faux problème (d'ailleurs, avec plus de temps libre, cette fic' serait déjà probablement achevée...), mais ce n'est pas vraiment la raison de cet arrêt.

La véritable raison, c'est que je ne suis plus capable d'achever cette fic', du moins, sans la modifier profondément. Des choses ont changé, pendant les 3 ans d'écriture de cette fic' (ou plutôt, l'an et demi d'écriture et l'an et demi d'inaction). Est-ce la perte de ma bonne humeur coutumière, depuis quelques temps, qui a été le signal de fin de ma fic' ? A force de temporiser la suite de ma fic', ne suis-je pas devenu incapable de l'achever ? Je ne sais pas, mais je ne peux plus la terminer.

Cependant, tout comme JKR avait en tête la fin d'HP7 depuis son HP1, j'ai très vite construit la fin de ma fic' HP7 avant même la fin de "mon HP6". Bien sûr, rien n'est rédigé (je rédige au fur et à mesure, pas avant), mais les idées sont là.

En guise de compensation pour des éventuels lecteurs survivants, je mets donc à disposition de tous un "pack-surprise", contenant plusieurs sources d'informations intéressantes, relatives à ma fic'.

Avant de publier les divers éléments de ce "pack" je précise une chose : "mon HP6" était achevé avant la publication du HP6 de JKR, idem pour "mon HP7" et le HP7 de JKR (sauf que "mon HP7" ne sera jamais fini, et que je n'ai pas encore lu le HP7 de JKR). En sachant que le HP6 de JKR ne m'a pas du tout inspiré pour ma fic', je peux donc affirmer que tout ce qui se trouve dans ce message ne comporte AUCUN spoiler sur HP6 et HP7. N'ayant pas lu HP7, il se peut que j'aie deviné certaines choses sans le faire exprès (après tout, j'ai bien eu l'idée de la Montre de Protection avant que Fred et Georges n'inventent les "vêtements-bouclier" dans HP6...), mais tout "spoiler" ne peut être qu'une coïncidence, donc vous pouvez lire la suite de ce message sans crainte.

"Pack-surprise" ; contenu :

- Les Tableaux Essentiels (synthèse des éléments de ma fic', version courte)

- Les Tableaux Détaillés (synthèse des éléments de ma fic', version longue)

- La fin de ma fic' HP7, non rédigée, mais mise en forme et expliquée.

- Ma fic' HP6.

- Ma fic' HP7 inachevée, accompagnée de nombreuses "notes" relatives à la fin de ma fic' (fin de ma fic' non rédigée et non mise en forme).

- Le petit mot de la fin.

Les Tableaux Essentiels :

Accessibles en version RTF ici : http://efaraj.free.fr/fics/TableauxEssentiels.rtf

Conversion de la monnaie :

Noises Mornilles Gallions

1 Gallion 17 Mornilles 493 Noises

1 Mornille 29 Noises

Matches de quidditch :

HP 6 :

Match 1 :

Gryffondor - Serdaigle : 240 - 10

Match 2 :

Gryffondor - Poufsouffle : 260 - 140

Match 3 :

Gryffondor - Serpentard : 270 - 110

Vainqueur de la Coupe : Gryffondor

HP 7 :

Match 1 :

Gryffondor - Serdaigle : 170 - 100

Match 2 :

Gryffondor - Poufsouffle :

Match 3 :

Gryffondor - Serpentard :

Vainqueur de la Coupe :

Composition de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor :

HP 6 :

Poursuiveuses :

- Ginny Weasley

- Parvati Patil

- Lavande Brown

Batteurs :

- Colin Crivey

- Dennis Crivey

Attrapeur :

- Harry Potter

Guardien :

-Ron Weasley

HP 7 :

Poursuiveuses :

- Ginny Weasley

- Parvati Patil

- Lavande Brown

Batteurs :

- Colin Crivey

- Dennis Crivey

Attrapeur :

- Harry Potter

Guardien :

-Ron Weasley

Emplois du temps :

HP 6 :

Lundi :

9 heures - 10 heures : Legillimencie, Pr. Lupin. Cours avec les autres élèves ayant pris l'option.

10 heures - 12 heures : Défense contre les forces du mal, Pr. Lupin. Cours avec les Serpentards.

12 heures - 14 heures : Repas

14 heures - 15 heures : Potions, Pr. Rogue. Cours avec les autres élèves de sixième année ayant poursuivi Potions.

15 heures - 16 heures : Soins aux créatures magiques, Pr. Hagrid. Cours avec les Poufsouffles.

16 heures - 18 heures : Botanique, Pr. Chourave. Cours avec les Serdaigles.

Mardi :

9 heures - 10 heures : Occlumancie, Pr. Rogue. Cours avec les autres élèves ayant pris l'option.

10 heures - 11 heures : Métamorphose, Pr. McGonagall. Cours avec les autres élèves de sixième année ayant poursuivi Métamorphose.

11 heures - 12 heures : Botanique, Pr. Chourave. Cours avec les Serdaigles.

12 heures - 14 heures : Repas.

14 heures - 15 heures : Enchantements, Pr. Flitwick. Cours avec les Poufsouffles.

15 heures - 17 heures : Histoire de la magie, Pr. Binns. Cours avec les Serpentards.

17 heures - 18 heures : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Pr. Lupin. Cours avec les Serpentards.

Mercredi :

Inconnu

Jeudi :

Inconnu

Vendredi :

Inconnu

HP 7 :

Lundi :

9 heures - 10 heures : Potions, Pr. Rogue. Cours avec les autres élèves de septième année ayant poursuivi Potions.

10 heures - 12 heures : Enchantements, Pr. Flitwick. Cours avec les Serpentards.

12 heures - 14 heures : Repas

14 heures - 16 heures : Puissance Naturelle, Pr. Dumbledore. Cours avec les autres élèves ayant pris l'option.

16 heures - 17 heures : Télékinésie, Pr. McClaggan. Cours avec les autres élèves ayant pris l'option.

Mardi :

8 heures - 10 heures : Occlumancie, Pr. Rogue. Cours avec les autres élèves ayant pris l'option.

10 heures - 11 heures : Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Pr. Hagrid. Cours avec les Poufsouffle.

11 heures - 12 heures : Métamorphose, Pr. McGonagall. Cours avec les autres élèves de sixième année ayant poursuivi Métamorphose.

12 heures - 14 heures : Repas

14 heures - 15 heures : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Pr. Dumbledore. Cours avec les Serpentards.

15 heures - 16 heures : Combinaison Tactique, Pr Lupin, Bibine et Dumbledore. Cours avec les autres Volontaires.

Mercredi :

8 heures - 10 heures : Résistance aux Potions, Pr McClaggan. Cours avec les autres élèves de sixième année ayant pris l'option.

10 heures - 12 heures : Histoire de la Magie, Pr Binns. Cours de Gryffondor.

12 heures - 14 heures : Repas

14 heures - 15 heures : Télépathie de Communication, Pr McClaggan. Cours avec les autres élèves de sixième année ayant pris l'option.

Jeudi :

Inconnu

Vendredi :

Commence avec une heure de cours d'Enchantements

Professeurs :

HP 6 :

Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Remus Lupin

Potions : Severus Rogue

Légilimancie : Rémus Lupin

Occlumancie : Severus Rogue

Soins aux Créatures Magiques : Rubeus Hagrid

Botanique : Chourave

Métamorphose : Minerva McGonagall

Enchantements : Flitwick

Histoire de la Magie : Binns

Puissance Naturelle : Remus Lupin

HP 7 :

Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Remus Lupin

Potions : Severus Rogue

Légilimancie : Rémus Lupin

Occlumancie : Severus Rogue

Soins aux Créatures Magiques : Rubeus Hagrid

Métamorphose : Minerva McGonagall

Enchantements : Flitwick

Histoire de la Magie : Binns

Puissance Naturelle : Albus Dumbledore

Résistance aux Potions : McClaggan

Télékinésie : McClaggan

Télépathie de Communication : McClaggan

Combinaison Tactique : Remus Lupin - Albus Dumbledore - Bibine

Mot de passe du bureau de Dumbledore :

HP 6 : Chocogrenouille

HP 7 : Fizwizbiz - Chocogrenouille

Morts, Disparitions et Retours :

HP 6 :

Mort : Kingsley Shacklebolt

Retour : Sirius Black

Disparition : Bellatrix Lestrange (certainement prisonnière du monde Exil)

HP 7 :

Mort : Aucune à ce jour

Retour : Aucun à ce jour

Disparition : Aucune à ce jour

Les Tableaux Détaillés :

Accessibles en version RTF ici : http://efaraj.free.fr/fics/TableauxDetailles.rtf

Harry Potter et la Trace du Mal (HP6)

Harry Potter et la Lutte Elémentaire (HP7)

Eléments simples :

Règles et lois :

- Autorisation spéciale : Harry, Ron et Hermione peuvent utiliser la magie n'importe où, grâce à Dumbledore

Objets détenus :

- Harry, Ron et Hermione ont chacun un Miroir de Communication, tous trois crées par Hermione. Ces miroirs, qu'ils portent quasi-tout-le-temps, leur permettent de communiquer entre eux : lorsque l'un des trois élèves pense à un autre de ces trois élèves, la cible pense à l'utilisateur, et son Miroir vibre. Pour rompre une communication, il suffit de tourner le Miroir de façon à regarder son côté non réfléchissant.

- Harry possède toujours le Miroir de Communication de Sirius.

- Harry possède le livre Comment devenir un parfait Animagus non déclaré, écrit par les Maraudeurs

- Harry acheta, lors du Noël de sa 6ème année, une série de Montres de Protections. Ces Montres spéciales permettent à l'utilisateur d'être protégé par un bouclier léger. L'avantage conféré est qu'en cas de défaillance du bouclier, c'est la montre qui absorbe le sort reçu. Ainsi, cette Montre permet de résister à un Avada Kedavra en déviant le sort. Toutefois, après un tel choc, un autre bouclier n'est disponible qu'après deux minutes. Harry en acheta pour lui-même, Ron, Hermione, Fred, Georges, Bill, Charlie, Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Fol'Oeil, Kingsley, Lupin, Tonks et Dumbledore.

- Harry reçut pour le Noël de sa 6ème année un livre de la part d'Hermione : Les Grandes Défenses Magiques.

- Harry reçut de Lupin un Vif d'Or particulier : lorsqu'on y pense très fort, il revient vers la main droite de l'utilisateur.

- Harry possède une Glace à l'Ennemi et un Capteur de Dissimulation, même s'il s'en sert peu.

- Harry possède de la cire magique pour baguette, qui augmente sa maniabilité.

- Tous les membres de l'Ordre possèdent un Miroir de Communication spécial : enchanté par Dumbledore lui-même, il permet la liaison simultanée de tous les membres de l'Ordre.

- Harry possède un Sifflet Hurleur, offert par Hermione. Les 6 personnes les plus proches de l'utilisateurs hurlent sans raison pendant un court instant. Le sort ne fonctionne que toutes les huit minutes.

- Harry possède un livre offert pour son anniversaire par Sirius : La Défense Magique Approfondie.

- Les 13 élèves du cours de Combinaison Tactique (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Cho, Colin, Dean, Dennis, Parvati, Lavande et deux elèves de Poufsouffle) possèdent chacun un Eclair de Feu.

- Harry possède une Boule de Cristal, offerte par Dumbledore. Celle-ci permet d'établir un contact avec une autre personne, à condition que la personne en question accepte le contact. La boule de cristal doit être à sa taille originale pour fonctionner, mais peut être réduite pour le transport. Elle permet de se passer de Télépathie de Communication pour les grandes distances.

- Harry possède toujours la liste de l'AD, en guise de souvenir.

- Hermione possède le livre Comment tirer parti de votre animal, livre pour Animagi, offert par Harry.

- Harry possède un livre complexe sur les Dispositifs, offert par Hermione. En effet, Harry semble s'interesser de près aux Dispositifs.

Objets localisés :

- Le livre Les Communications Magiques se trouve toujours chez Harry/Sirius.

Objets détruits :

- Le portrait de la mère de Sirius fut brûlé par Harry (Sirius étant considéré comme mort).

Pouvoirs :

- Harry possède ses pouvoirs cachés : il peut se téléporter, se protéger mentalement, guérir les êtres bénéfiques et utiliser son Doloris Mental.

- Harry est capable d'exécuter la Rage du Lion, qui permet une accélération foudroyante sur balai volant en cas de grande émotion.

- Harry, Ron et Hermione sont assez compétents pour lancer les Sortilèges Expérimentaux : Transversibilité ("Non interfecire"), Déflagration ("Vixerunt") et Signal ("Moneo"). Peut-être Téléportation à Courte Distance ("Mobilito"), si ce sort est "réparé" ? Ce sort fut réparé, mais les trois sorciers ne se sont pas entraînés à son usage.

Cours :

- Les cours de Legillimancie sont enseignés par le professeur Lupin (6ème et 7ème année).

- Les cours d'Occlumancie sont enseignés par le professeur Rogue (6ème et 7ème année).

- Les cours de Puissance Naturelle sont enseignés par le professeur Lupin (6ème année) et par le professeur Dumbledore (7ème année).

- Les cours de Télékinésie sont enseignés par le professeur McClaggan (7ème année).

- Les cours de Télépathie de Communication sont enseignés par le professeur McClaggan (7ème année).

- Les cours de Résistance aux Potions sont enseignés par le professeur McClaggan (7ème année).

- Les cours de Combinaison Tactique sont enseignés par les professeurs Lupin, Bibine et Dumbledore (7ème année).

Personnages :

- Sirius est considéré comme mort : il peut donc se servir de son Animagus pour effectuer un espionnage actif.

- Fred et Georges font à présent partie de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Mystères :

- Harry apprend que la haine de Dumbledore dirigée contre Voldemort est due au fait que Voldemort ait décimé la famille de Dumbledore. Lors de ce triste évènement, Rogue rejoignit le camp du Bien.

Principes magiques :

- Un Animagus ne peut utiliser ses pouvoirs ordinaires (baguette magique ou Puissance Naturelle) lorsqu'il est transformé. Lorsque des Animagi s'expriment, ils sont audibles uniquement par les autre animaux de l'espèce choisie, ainsi que par les autre Animagi transformés.

Eléments continus :

Cours :

Début : Harry suit des cours d'Occlumancie depuis sa 6ème année.

- Harry ne se révèle pas brillant, mais est capable de résister un peu.

- Après avoir absorbé le Révélateur, Harry devient étonnemment fort dans cette matière.

- Avec son pouvoir caché de protection mentale, Harry devient imbattable en Occlumancie.

- Harry poursuit ces cours en 7ème année.

Début : Harry suit des cours de Legillimancie depuis sa 6ème année.

- Harry se révèle assez puissant : mais est-ce lié au fait qu'il ait absorbé le Révélateur ?

- La puissance de Harry est liée à son pouvoir caché maléfique.

- Harry poursuit ces cours en 7ème année.

Début : Harry suit des cours de Puissance Naturelle depuis sa 6ème année.

- Harry se révèle être doué dans cette matière.

- Harry poursuit ces cours en 7ème année. Son talent ne faiblit pas.

Début : Harry résiste mystérieusement à une potion de Fred et Georges, entre sa 6ème et sa 7ème année.

- Une option est proposée en 7ème année : Résistance aux Potions. Harry la prend.

- Harry ne montre pas d'aptitude particulière pour la Résistance aux Potions.

- Harry se révèle être en dessous de la moyenne pour cette matière : ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

- McClaggan explique que l'on peut contrer une potion discrètement...mais ce n'est sûrement pas pour Harry ! Ca nécessite un effort plus grand que la résistance usuelle...

Début : Une option est proposée en 7ème année : Télékinésie. Harry la prend.

- Etrangement, c'est Ron qui parvient à faire bouger un objet lors du premier cours.

- Harry se révèle être doué dans cette matière.

Début : Une option est proposée en 7ème année : Télépathie de Communication. Harry la prend.

- McClaggan explique la matière : elle permet de communiquer, la plupart du temps, entre être bénéfiques (toutefois, avec suffisament de volonté, si la cible l'accepte, ou peut communiquer avec n'importe qui, exemple : Voldemort communiquant avec Harry au Ministère).

- Harry se révèle être doué dans cette matière.

Début : Lors de l'attaque du Poudlard Express, 13 élèves se distinguèrent en contenant l'attaque à l'aide de balais volants. Il s'agit de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Cho, Colin, Dean, Dennis, Parvati, Lavande et deux elèves de Poufsouffle.

- Dumbledore décide de créer une nouvelle matière : la Combinaison Tactique. Celle-ci consiste à associer plusieurs aptitudes magiques composites afin d'obtenir des résultats étonnants. La combinaison la plus fréquente est le vol magique associé aux sortilèges lancés avec ou sans baguette magique. Pour cette nouvelle matière, les 13 élèves cités plus haut sont les élèves de ce cours.

- Les professeurs Lupin, Bibine et Dumbledore enseigneront ce cours assez spécial.

- Lors du premier cours, chaque élève reçoit un véritable Eclair de Feu, sauf Harry, qui reçoit une Boule de Cristal.

- Le cours est expliqué : la plupart des cours se décomposeront par série de deux semaines : la première semaine, les élèves devront viser correctement une cible en était sur balai volant. La deuxième semaine, la visée sera moins importante, mais les sorts lancés devront être plus complexes. Chaque trimestre, une série de tests difficiles vérifieront le niveau de tous.

Début : En cours d'Enchantements, Flitwick propose à Harry, Ron et Hermione d'apprendre un sortilège spécial : le Sortilège de Création. Très utile, mais très difficile à utiliser...

- Lentement, mais sûrement, les trois sorciers progressent, et peuvent faire apparaître des objets de plus en plus gros et/ou complexes...

Début : A la fin de sa 6ème année, Hermione parvient à désactiver un phénomène magique puissant, à l'aide de Harry, sous l'emprise du Révélateur de Pouvoirs. Harry avait appelé ce phénomène un Dispositif Posé.

- Vers la moitié de leur 7ème année, Harry, Ron, Hermione et les autres 7ème année ont droit à un cours de Flitwick sur les Dispositifs. Hermione définit les Dispositifs Posés et les Dispositifs Déployés.

- Au cours suivant, Flitwick enseigne comment repérer les Dispositifs mineurs.

- Beaucoup plus tard, suite à une question de Dean, Flitwick explique que la modification des Dispositifs relève de la magie noire. Toutefois, il consent à rédiger une autorisation d'emprunt pour le livre Les Grands Maléfices (qui se trouve dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque) pour tout élève souhaitant en savoir plus.

Début : Un matin, Dumbledore dispose des affichettes dans tout le château. Ces affichettes annoncent les examens de Transplanage, pour les élèves majeurs. Les leçons ont lieu à Pré-au-Lard avec un professeur de Poudlard, puis les élèves s'inscrivent à l'examen du Ministère, se déroulant pendant les vacances de Pâques au Ministère de la Magie. Rogue aurait du gérer les entraînements de la 7ème année de Harry, mais exceptionnellement, McClaggan, un excellent Transplaneur, gérera ces entraînements.

Début : Les ASPICs sont introduits par les professeurs : l'examen s'annonce difficile...En Métamorphose, il faut être au moins capable de reproduire la métamorphose bureau/cochon que McGonagall effectua lors de la 1ère année de Harry...En Enchantements, les Dispositifs sont importants : il faut parfois créer un petit Dispositif Déployé. Cependant, les autres enchantements restent importants : le sortilège de Parole, par exemple, est essentiel...En Télékinésie, il faut faire voler une armoire avec autant de souplesse que lorsqu'on manipule une plume...En Résistance aux Potions, il faut pouvoir résister aux Potions de Vérité moyennes...

Début : Suite à ses explications sur la Lutte Elémentaire, Dumbledore propose à Harry des cours particuliers de magies blanche et neutre. N'étant pas un expert en magie noire, il propose à Harry de confier ce cours particulier à Rogue.

Objets & enchantements :

Début : Harry reçoit un Révélateur de Pouvoirs de Dumbledore au début de sa 6ème année.

- Dumbledore explique à Harry les détails de l'enchantement lors de son arrivée à Poudlard.

- Lors du premier week-end à Poudlard, Harry avale le Révélateur. Il assiste alors à une vision de la maison de ses parents lors de l'attaque de Voldemort. Là, il se rend compte que la protection fournie par sa mère lui confère aussi des pouvoirs cachés du Bien. Sa cicatrice, elle, lui donne quelques pouvoirs du Mal.

- Les effets du Révélateur ne s'arrêtent pas là : Harry se sent étrangement conscient de certaines choses, et devient plus intuitif.

- En s'entraînant dans la Salle sur Demande, Harry découvre qu'il peut faire quelque chose avec sa cicatrice. Mais il ne parvient pas à achever le sortilège.

- Entre temps, Ron se blesse. Là, instinctivement, Harry déclenche son premier pouvoir caché : il peut guérir les êtres bénéfiques, c'est à dire les personnes pour lequelles il éprouve au minimum de la Symapthie. Cette guérison est hautement efficace.

- Le soir-même, Harry découvre son second pouvoir caché : il est capable de se téléporter, lui et d'autres, où il veut. Toutefois, il ne doit pas y avoir d'ennemi mortel à proximité du lieu d'arrivée. Et chaque téléportation épuise grandement le sorcier.

- Harry constate que le Révélateur lui souffle parfois des informations.

- Pendant un cours d'Occlumancie, Harry découvre un autre pouvoir caché : il peut constuire une petite protection mentale. Il peut ainsi protéger jusqu'à quatre personnes. Cette protection est très efficace.

- En rage contre Malefoy, Harry déclenche involontairement un autre de ses pouvoirs cachés : le Doloris Mental. Ce pouvoir hautement maléfique permet d'assaillir une personne isolée avec une puissance incroyable. Toutefois, Harry doit en faire usage de façon exceptionnelle.

- Afin de se protéger de l'influence de Voldemort, Harry doit utiliser son pouvoir caché de protection mentale lorsqu'il dort, même à Poudlard.

- Un soir, en oubliant sa protection mentale, Harry découvre qu'il peut espionner Voldemort, si celui-ci ne se montre pas méfiant et s'il ne pense pas trop à Harry. Lors de ces espionnages, Harry est libre de rompre la liaison.

- Harry découvre aussi que Voldemort peut le localiser si le mage noir l'espionne suffisemment longtemps. Heureusement, Harry réussit à interrompre la vision à temps.

- Harry découvre que ses pouvoirs cachés sont fonctionnels lorsqu'il est métamorphosé, même s'ils sont un peu moins puissants.

Début : Suite aux visions de Harry, Fred et Georges (qui sont entrés dans l'Ordre du Phénix) inventent les Globes de Vision. Ces Globes permettent de se plonger, avec cinq personnes maximum, dans une vision choisie par l'utilisateur. L'utilisateur et les cibles ne remarquent pas le passage de la réalité vers la vision si le décor est identique. Lorsque l'utilisateur souhaite stopper la vision, un flash blanc aveuglant se produit, et utilisateur et cibles sont de retour dans la réalité.

- Ces Globes coûteront une Mornille par pièce. Leur vente est prévue pour le milieu du mois de Février de la 7ème année de Harry, mais Fred et Georges acceptent d'en donner une vingtaine à Harry.

- Harry essaie de s'entraîner au lancer de l'Avada Kedavra à l'aide des Globes. Il s'améliore, mais reste peu efficace.

Mystères :

Début : Harry remarque le nom de famille étrange d'un élève de 1ère année : Mark Evans.

- Harry constate que Mark Evans est son cousin.

- Il décide de le laisser poursuivre sa scolarité sans problèmes.

Fin : Cette intrigue est mal ficelée et mal écrite : mieux vaut l'interrompre pour de bon. Il faut tout de même savoir que Mark Evans se trouve dans l'AD.

Début : Lupin est revenu malgré les risques liés à sa lycanthropie.

Fin : La Commission des Sortilèges Expérimentaux a inventé une potion Tue-Loup plus puissante, capable de stopper la prochaine métamorphose.

Début : Quelle est la nature de la cicatrice de Harry ?

- Lupin expose une théorie à Harry, mais ne peut la prouver.

- Lors de sa vision (suite à l'absorption du Révélateur de Pouvoirs), Harry a la confirmation que sa cicatrice est la Trace du Mal. Cette cicatrice contient des pouvoirs, dont Harry peut se servir comme il le veut, s'il arrive à les maîtriser. La trace mentale du Mal est le lien étrange unissant Harry et Voldemort.

Fin : Harry sait donc ce qu'est sa cicatrice. Mais il ne peut deviner ce qui se passera lorsque cette Trace du Mal sera conjurée, et comment elle le sera.

Début : Pourquoi Malefoy n'a-t-il pas été arrêté pour avoir tenté de tuer Harry ?

- Dumbledore explique que Malefoy ne pourra pas jeter de maléfice pendant 6 mois, depuis le début de la 7ème année de Harry.

Fin : La punition de Malefoy expire : celui-ci peut à nouveau lancer des maléfices.

Début : La Gazette des Sorciers annonce assez discrètement que des archéologues de la Comission d'Histoire de la Magie du Ministère ont trouvé un vieux parchemin confirmant l'existence du Grimoire des Quatre Plumes.

- Hermione révèle à Harry et Ron ce qu'est le Grimoire : un livre légendaire, mythique, écrit par les quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard, et rempli de formules magiques d'une puissance terrible. Selon la légende, Serpentard cacha le Grimoire lorsqu'il révéla son vrai visage.

- Le Grimoire est, selon Dumbledore, à Stonehedge.

Fin : Harry et Dumbledore trouvent le Grimoire, mais Voldemort arrive avec une horde de Mangemorts. Par le hasard du combat, Voldemort et Harry atteignent le Grimoire en même temps. Après une brève vision, ils reviennentà Stonehedge...et le Grimoire a disparu.

Début : Pourquoi Voldemort est-il resté si "calme" lors de la 6ème année de Harry ?

- C'était pour pouvoir s'emparer du sort d'Assassinat entreposé au Ministère. Toutefois, Harry, Ron et Hermione réussirent à l'en empêcher.

- En début de 7ème année pour Harry, Voldemort sort de l'ombre, avec un assassinat...

- Cette reprise d'activité est vite confirmée : Voldemort est bel est bien de retour.

- A Stonehedge, il essaie de mettre le main sur le Grimoire des Quatre Plumes, mais sans succès : Harry l'atteint en même temps. Après une brève vision, ils reviennent à Stonehedge...et le Grimoire disparaît.

- S'interrogeant sur un article étrange de la Gazette du Sorcier, Harry, Ron et Hermione découvrent que Voldemort contrôle à présent les locaux du journal.

Début : Augustus Rookwood cherchait quelque chose dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Mais quoi ? Dumbledore refuse de le révéler à Harry.

Début : Où est donc passé le Grimoire des Quatre Plumes ? Et Quelles conséquences aura eu l'évènement de Stonehedge ?

- Harry a une brève vision, lorsqu'il touche le Grimoire à Stonehedge : Voldemort et lui sont tous deux dans une "salle" très sombre aux contours indéfinis. Voldemort tue rapidement Harry...Mais ce dernier revoit cette vision toutes les deux ou trois nuits...

- Dumbledore déclare à Harry qu'il lui faudra vaincre Voldemort dans sa vision, pour obtenir plus d'informations. Et une victoire équivaut à la mort de l'adversaire.

- Harry essaie de s'entraîner au lancer de l'Avada Kedavra à l'aide des Globes de Vision. Il s'améliore, mais reste peu efficace.

- Lors d'un duel, Harry provoque un ricochet, ce qui tue Voldemort (avec son propre Sort de Mort). Là, le Grimoire apparaît aux pieds de la victime (toujours dans la vision). Harry le prend et le parcourt rapidement : le Grimoire est agencé en catégories. Harry choisit "Offensive", et lit la description du premier sort : le sortilège de Foudroiement ("Abrakâdabra"). Toutefois, la vision se stoppe à cet instant, et Harry est renvoyé vers la réalité. Avant d'être renvoyé dans son lit, Harry reçoit une information du Révélateur : ses visions représentent la Lutte Elémentaire opposant Harry à Voldemort.

- Grâce à cette information, Dumbledore peut expliquer le phénomène : la Lutte Elémentaire oppose deux sorciers ayant opposé les magies noire et blanche à leur plus haut niveau de puissance. La protection de Lilly a fait triompher la magie blanche, mais Voldemort a résisté au sort renvoyé par des procédés de magie noire. Ainsi, il n'y a pas de vainqueur : l'un des deux sorciers devra mourir. A cet instant, on ignore ce qui se produira. Dumbledore émet toutefois une hypothèse quant au Grimoire : il devrait apparaître aux pieds de la victime, comme dans la vision de Harry. Si le Grimoire provoque les visions, c'est parce qu'il est un objet magique neutre très puissant, et que Harry et Voldemort l'ont trouvé en même temps.

Début : Quelles conséquences aura la victoire de Harry...ou Voldemort ?

- Lupin et Dumbledore sont unanimes : personne ne peut prédire ce qui se passera à ce moment.

- Alors qu'Hermione parlait de la capacité de Voldemort à neutraliser partiellement la magie blanche, malgré son manque de connaissances sur le sujet, Harry ressent quelque chose d'étrange : le Révélateur a tenté de percer un mystère magiquement trop puissant pour lui...Ensuite, il déclare que ce mystère est ignoré de Voldemort lui-même...

Début : La protection de Lilly Potter a renvoyé le Sort de Mort de Voldemort vers son lanceur. Mais dans ce cas, comment celui-ci a-t-il survécu ?

Personnages :

Début : Une bataille a lieu au Ministère de la Magie, à la fin de la 6ème année de Harry.

- Bellatrix est envoyée dans l'Exil par Harry.

Fin : Kingsley est tué lors de la bataille.

Début : En lisant l'emploi du temps, Harry découvre un nom inconnu : McClaggan.

- Le professeur enseigne les nouvelles options, et se révèle être compétent.

- Hermione révèle à Harry et Ron que McClaggan est un Animagus déclaré (il se transforme en renard). Elle déclare aussi que McClaggan est "à la Maugrey" : extrêmement vigilant, mais sans céder à la paranoïa.

- Au château, ils découvrent que le McClaggan qu'ils avaient vu dans la Forêt Interdite n'était pas le vrai. Prévenant Dumbledore discrètement grâce au sort de Signal, ils réussissent à attraper le faux McClaggan, dans le bureau de Dumbledore : il s'agissait en réalité d'Augustus Rookwood.

- Harry, Ron et Hermione apprennent au milieu de leur 7ème année que McClaggan fut un Auror.

Début : Graup devient compétent : il excelle pour tempérer les ardeurs des géants, ce qui est très utile aux négociations.

Début : Harry, Ron et Hermione repèrent un faux McClaggan dans la Forêt Interdite. Prévenant Dumbledore, les quatre sorciers réussissent à capturer ce qui s'avère être un Mangemort : Augustus Rookwood. Ceci dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Harry l'amène dans un des passages secret vers Pré-au-Lard : le passage où a eu lieu un éboulement. Là, Dumbledore lance un sortilège complexe : le sort d'Emprisonnement de Longue Durée. Le Mangemort est ainsi placé en stase dans le passage secret.

Lieux :

Début : Le voile noir de la Salle de la Mort du Ministère menait-il vraiment à la mort ? Rien n'est moins sûr...

- Lors du Noël de la 6ème année de Harry, Sirius réapparut chez lui. Il raconta son périple en détail, et comment il avait pu s'échapper de l'Exil, le monde où menait le voile sombre de la Salle de la Mort. Dans l'histoire, Sirius aura gagné un sort de Lumos extrêmement puissant.

- A la fin de sa 6ème année, Harry envoya Bellatrix en Exil à l'aide de son pouvoir caché de téléportation.

Début : Dumbledore annonce un voyage de deux jours vers Stonehedge pendant les vacances de Noël (7ème année).

- Stonehedge possède une particularité interessante : la puissance de toute magie utilisée en ces lieux est démultipliée par l'aura magique de Stonehedge. Ainsi, même un piètre sorcier peut accomplir des sortilèges extraordinaires, là-bas.

- Le séjour se déroule correctement. En pouvant lancer des sortilèges très complexes, les élèves progressent dans leur apprentissage : ils savent vers quoi ils doivent tendre.

- Une fois les autres élèves et professeurs repartis, Dumbledore confie à Harry que s'ils sont venus, c'est surtout pour tenter de remettre la main sur le Grimoire des Quatre Plumes.

Fin : Harry et Dumbledore trouvent le Grimoire, mais Voldemort arrive avec une horde de Mangemorts. Par le hasard du combat, Voldemort et Harry atteignent le Grimoire en même temps. Après une brève vision, ils reviennentà Stonehedge...et le Grimoire a disparu.

Entreprises personnelles :

Début : Harry continue l'AD en début de 6ème année.

- Les membres de l'AD gagnent encore en puissance.

Fin : En 7ème année, Harry arrête l'AD : ses membres sont suffisament doués, et ils ont un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal compétent.

Début : Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de devenir des Animagi à l'aide du livre Comment devenir un parfait Animagus non déclaré. Non déclarés, évidemment.

- Ils ont besoin, tout d'abord, de Polynectar et de Potion de Métamorphose, ainsi que d'un bézoard. Le Polynectar pose pas mal de problèmes...

- Hermione confirme qu'on vol d'ingrédients dans le bureau de Rogue est désormais impossible.

- Grâce à Fred et Georges, obtenir du Polynectar est possible : Harry le paie 50 Gallions à Mondingus.

- Harry, Ron et Hermione achèvent la potion et la boivent. Là, leurs rêves sont lentement altérés.

- Les trois sorciers découvrent peetit à petit la signification de leurs rêves. En attendant, Harry s'informe de la suite du programme : ils devront amorcer leur transformation en Animagus une fois leur animal connu. En cas de succès, ils devront s'entraîner périodiquement afin de pouvoir devenir de vrais Animagi.

- Harry apprend qu'il deviendra un écureil. Ron, lui, sera une marmotte, tandis qu'Hermione se transformera en aigle royal. Les trois sorciers amorcent leur transformation et entament l'entraînement. Ils apprennent que c'est la dernière étape vers la transformation définitive en Animagus.

Fin : Lors de leur 7ème année, les trois amis réussissent à se transformer pour de bon. Ils sont devenus des Animagi.

Responsabilités :

Début : McGonagall nomme Harry Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

- Harry constitue l'équipe de Quiddditch de 6ème année : Ron (Gardien), Ginny (Poursuiveuse), Parvati (Poursuiveuse), Lavande (Poursuiveuse), Colin (Batteur), Dennis (Batteur) et Harry (Attrapeur).

- Le premier match est un succès : 240 - 10 pour Gryffondor, face à Serdaigle.

- Le second match confirme le succès : 260 - 140 pour Gryffondor, face à Poufsouffle.

- Le troisième match fait triompher l'équipe : 270 - 110 pour Gryffondor, face à Serpentard.

- En 7ème année, Harry reste Capitaine, et ne doit effectuer aucun remplacement.

- Le premier match est réussi de justesse : 180 - 100 pour Gryffondor, face à Serdaigle.

Eléments apparemment anecdotiques :

Début : Hagrid parle des génies lors de son cours. Les génies proposent trois voeux aux humains chanceux, mais peuvent devenir terribles s'ils sont énervés.

Début : Les placards sont à la mode, depuis un certain délire sur un certain forum.

- Un placard permit aux sorciers assaillis chez Hermione de se cacher. Ils purent ainsi surprendre Pettigrow, qui, hélas, fut récupéré par Voldemort plus tard.

La fin de ma fic' HP7 :

Accessible en version RTF ici : http://efaraj.free.fr/fics/Fic2fin...rtf

Voici ce qui aurait du se dérouler, jusqu'à la fin de ma fic'. Les éléments ne sont pas nécessairement dans l'ordre, et certains détails non notés ne sont pas indiqués :

Harry apprend de Dumbledore que Voldemort projette "d'envahir" Poudlard, après avoir investi les locaux de la Gazette du Sorcier et ceux du Ministère de la Magie.

En marge de ces évènements "graves", une petite mésaventure serait arrivée à Harry. En effet, en s'exerçant dans la salle commune des Gryffondor (quand elle est vide) à ouvrir un vortex avec son pouvoir caché correspondant, en compagnie de Ron et Hermione (qui ne font rien de particulier), Harry crée une liaison vers l'autre bout du château, pour s'entraîner. Par malchance, Ron trébuche alors et tombe dans le trou noir...Cependant, la malchance n'est pas totale : occupé à traquer Peeves, Rusard n'a pas entendu Ron se matérialiser. Mais la présence de Rogue et Rusard patrouillant dans les couloirs (la hausse d'activité de Voldemort rend nécessaire ces précautions) empêche Harry d'utiliser son pouvoir caché pour renvoyer Ron dans la salle commune (ou autre part). Harry et Hermione sont donc obligés de partir retrouver Ron, avec un atout de taille, la Cape d'Invisibilité de Harry, ainsi que sa Carte du Maraudeur. Communiquant avec Ron grâce à leurs Miroirs de Communication, ils arrivent à le retrouver, et tous les trois sous la Cape, ils repartent vers leur dortoir. Toutefois, en passant près de la Salle sur Demande, ils voient un Mangemort en sortir discrètement (que faisait-il là, ce détail n'a pas été noté) ! Grâce à la Cape d'Invisibilité, ils ont un avantage évident sur le Mangemort, et le capturent donc sans problème. Ils décident alors d'aller voir Dumbledore, le Mangemort étant en lévitation et masqué par la Cape (donc eux-mêmes ne sont plus invisibles). Rusard les surprend alors ("trois sorciers errant dans les couloirs", pour lui), mais ils réussissent à le convaincre d'aller voir Dumbledore (ce qui est un authentique miracle). Dumbledore, bien sûr, comprend la situation, déçoit Rusard en ne châtiant pas Harry, Ron et Hermione, et ceux-ci l'informent de la présence du Mangemort, toujours en lévitation sous la cape.

Ce Mangemort se révèle être celui qui tenté de tuer Harry, de la même manière que Quirrell, lors du match de Quidditch contre Poufsouffle : en effet, pendant le match, le Dispositif du balai de Harry est trafiqué. Pendant que Ron court chercher Dumbledore, Hermione tente de garder Harry sur son balai. Celui-ci voit le Vif d'Or, se précipite dessus, mais est désarçonné avant de l'atteindre. Sauvé par la Télékinésie (il freine un peu sa chute), il est tout de même assomé et perd le match. Même s'il n'y a aucune preuve, il porte ses soupçons sur Malefoy (un élève a accepté la proposition de McClaggan de consulter un livre relatif aux Dispositifs dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, et Harry est persuadé que c'est Malefoy, de plus, la tentative de modification du Dispositif de l'Eclair de Feu était peu habile, donc sans doute d'un débutant dans le domaine (du moins, c'est ce que croit Harry, qui oublie que l'Eclair de Feu est un puissant balai, très dur à détraquer)), mais doit finalement admettre que c'est le Mangemort capturé plus tard qui était responsable, caché sous une Cape d'Invisibilité lors du match.

Harry se débarassera difficilement de son aversion pour Malefoy. Pourtant, des évènements particuliers touchent la famille Malefoy. En effet, Lucius Malefoy échoue à une mission que lui avait confié Voldemort. Ce dernier tente alors de faire assassiner Lucius, mais celui-ci réussit à s'en sortir de justesse. Dumbledore prend alors la famille Malefoy sous son aile, car celle-ci est à présent très menacée par Voldemort. Un jour, Dumbledore, accompagné de Malefoy (ce qui étonnera Harry), explique la situation à Harry. Celui-ci refuse d'abord d'admettre que Malefoy rejoigne "son" camp (surtout que ledit Malefoy n'est pas plus amical avec Harry qu'auparavant), mais Dumbledore parvient à le convaincre, en évoquant une comparaison avec Voldemort. Malefoy rejoint alors les rangs de Dumbledore. Cependant, il avait déjà reçu sa Marque des Ténèbres de Voldemort, ce qui est définitif.

Afin d'entraîner davantage Harry, Dumbledore lui propose des cours de toutes les formes de magies. Cependant, maîtrisant moins bien la magie noire, c'est Rogue qui s'occupera de former Harry sur ce plan, afin de lui permettre de se défendre contre des sorts peu honorables, mais fort utilisés par les Mangemorts et Voldemort lui-même.

Des génies auraient pu intervenir d'une façon ou d'une autre dans l'histoire. Simple aide de Harry ? Aide à la défense de Poudlard par ralliement à Dumbledore ? Aide de Dumbledore et de Voldemort ? Rien n'était encore déterminé, sauf que les génies n'ont pas de forme précise, mais qu'ils peuvent se métamorphoser à volonté en ce qu'ils veulent.

Harry et Voldemort ont tour à tour accès au Grimoire des Quatre Plumes : Voldemort triomphe davantage, bien sûr, mais Harry parvient à retenir une poignée de sorts très puissants.

Harry apprend entre temps à transplaner.

Après avoir obtenu son pouvoir et ses serviteurs d'antan, Voldemort peut finalement attaquer Poudlard. Il lance ses Mangemorts, ses autres serviteurs (Géants, etc), et ses innombrables victimes sous Imperium (piètres mais nombreux sorciers combattants). Cependant, Dumbledore l'apprend bien vite, et organise la défense du château. A part des défections "mystérieuses" d'élèves (surtout des Serpendards), il réussit à grouper les élèves, quelle que soit leur maison, ensemble contre Voldemort (les élèves de 1ère année & cie, eux, resteront en sûreté dans le château, ne sachant pas utiliser la magie pour attaquer). Ainsi, même si "l'armée" de Voldemort est supérieure en nombre, une grande résistance se forme, du côté de "l'Armée de Dumbledore" (les membres de l'AD combattent évidemment avec les autres, et leur prodiguent des conseils utiles), et les sorciers sous Imperium étant entravés par leur propre volonté de ne pas se plier à celle de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts, le combat est relativement "équilibré". De plus, Poudlard n'est pas un vulgaire château : ses fondateurs l'ont équipé de Dispositifs Déployés très puissants, afin d'en assurer la défense en des temps troublés, par le biais du directeur de l'école (Dumbledore). Celui-ci déclenche donc l'un après l'autre les quatre Dispositifs des Fondateurs, comme les Hippogriffes de pierre de Gryffondor, qui font des ravages parmi les rangs de "l'armée" de Voldemort, l'immense dôme magique de protection du château de Poufsouffle, qui avantagera les défenseurs jusqu'à ce que Voldemort mente à un Mangemort, qui lancera un sort du Grimoire des Quatre Plumes, se sacrifiant ainsi (involontairement) pour créer une brèche dans la protection, ou le changement de lieu de Serpentard, un Dipositif très puissant envoyant tous les combattants à Stonehedge pour compenser leurs différences de pouvoirs magiques (ceci permet aussi à Dumbledore d'éparger les élèves inaptes au combat, restés à Poudlard). A Stonehedge, la bataille fait rage, et de nombreuses victimes sont déjà à déplorer. Alors que Harry "tombe sur" Voldemort, Ron et Hermione sont cernés, et meurent en se défendant tous les deux. Harry et Voldemort, eux, attaquent simultanément, et déclenchent de nouveau la Remontée des Sortilèges, qui les privent de l'usage de leur baguette magique. A l'aide des connaissances contenues dans le Grimoire des Quatre Plumes, Voldemort annule partiellement la Remontée des Sortilèges, mais maintient le dôme protecteur, ainsi que le lien magique : ainsi, si les Mangemorts ne peuvent aider leur maître, les défenseurs de Poudlard ne peuvent aider Harry : Voldemort peut donc "s'occuper" seul du Survivant. Les deux sorciers doivent donc combattre sans baguette, de la main gauche, mais les pouvoirs de Stonehedge rendent possibles l'exécution de sortilèges complexes, comme celui de Foudroiement, ou de Terreur. Cependant, même s'ils ne peuvent se déplacer physiquement, les deux sorciers utilisent la Télékinésie afin de se déplacer eux-mêmes dans les airs pour éviter les sorts, toujours grâce aux pouvoirs régnant sur Stonehedge. Ils mobilisent alors le reste de leurs pouvoirs étendus pour "saisir", par Télékinésie, un gros bloc de pierre chacun, et tout en combattant par magie, ils tentent de tuer l'autre combattant à l'aide de "leur" bloc de pierre, tout en utilisant ce bloc pour parer les "coups" et les sorts de l'adversaire. Même s'il est un sorcier expérimenté, Harry n'est pas rassuré quand les blocs de pierre se heurtent dans un grand bruit, et Voldemort, peu habitué à ce qu'on lui résiste, est destabilisé par cet étrange duel.

Après un long combat, Dumbledore fait son apparition à proximité du dôme, combattant des Mangemorts. Tout en jetant des sorts, il envoie un bref message à Harry, par Télépathie de Communication : "Je viens de comprendre...Par la magie blanche...Voldemort te protège...Et tu le protèges...". Avant de pouvoir dire autre chose par Télépathie, il est tué par Voldemort à travers le dôme, en tant que seule cible susceptible de l'intéresser autant que Harry. Ce dernier en profite pour essayer de tuer Voldemort, mais le rate de très peu. Le combat reprend, et Harry repense aux derniers "mots" incompréhensibles de Dumbledore. Alors que Voldemort tente de lui faire subir l'Imperium, Harry comprend brusquement, puis utilise son pouvoir caché pour neutraliser le sortilège, sans que Voldemort ne s'en rende compte. Là, Harry élabore en un éclair un plan brillant, mais très risqué, s'il a mal interprété les "paroles" de Dumbledore : il feint d'avoir été touché par le sortilège, et utilise la Légillimencie pour deviner ce que Voldemort attend de lui : "Reste immobile dans les airs". Harry obéit, en espérant que Voldemort ne l'écrase pas avec son bloc de pierre, mais Voldemort lance un Avada Kedavra qui atteint Harry sans faillir. Voldemort triomphe, mais ça ne dure pas : Harry brille rapidement d'une lumière verte, et dit "Tu as perdu, Tom" juste avant que l'Avada Kedavra ne se reforme et ne reparte dans l'autre direction, vers Voldemort. Celui-ci, stupéfait, tente d'éviter, en vain, l'éclair de lumière verte. L'intuition de Dumbledore, devinée par Harry, était correcte : en renaissant grâce à son sang, Voldemort avait tissé un puissant lien de magie blanche, entre Harry et lui : si l'un d'entre eux subissait un Sort de Mort, ce serait l'autre qui mourrait, en protégeant la cible première grâce au lien. Toutefois, Voldemort déclare alors qu'il n'est pas si vulnérable que ça. Le même phénomène se produit alors, mais au lieu de se diriger vers Harry, l'éclair de lumière verte atteint un Mangemort et le tue. Voldemort s'apprête alors à lancer un sort à Harry : celui-ci se prépare à l'éviter, mais Voldemort ne lancera plus le moindre sort : son pouvoir commence à le quitter, et déjà, il est obligé de regagner la terre ferme et de relâcher son emprise sur "son" bloc de pierre. Un autre éclair de lumière verte jaillit, et vient frapper un autre Mangemort, qui meurt. Voldemort devient alors inquiet, et tente de jeter des sorts, sans résultat. En dehors du dôme, qui commence à s'affaiblir (un des deux sorciers responsables de la Remontée des Sortilèges perd ses pouvoirs...), les combattants commencent à remarquer le phénomène, juste après la mort de Mr Weasley. Successivement, des Sortilèges de Mort jaillissent de Voldemort pour toucher des Mangemorts, où qu'ils soient. Ceci sème la confusion sur le champ de bataille, où les Mangemorts survivants doivent faire face aux défenseurs, à la désolation semée par les éclairs partant de Voldemort, et des sorciers qui étaient sous Imperium et qui commencent à reprendre leurs esprits, les Mangemorts les contrôlant étant morts. Les autres alliés de Voldemort (géants, etc) commencent à se rendre, ou font des attaques suicidaires, quand ils constatent la situation. Les Malefoy, père et fils, qui combattaient aux côtés de Dumbledore (ce dernier a fait venir ses propres alliés à Poudlard avant l'attaque de Voldemort, sans doute par Portoloin), ne sont pas épargnés par les éclairs de lumière verte, en tant que Mangemorts, et meurent également. Finalement, une fois tous les Mangemorts tués, Voldemort finit lui aussi par mourir, non sans maudire Harry. Dans le chaos agitant le champ de bataille, personne ne remarque ce qui se passe alors : la baguette de Voldemort s'élève lentement dans les airs, et s'approche de la main de Harry. Le Révélateur agit alors, sa dernière action dans la vie de Harry : ce dernier sait alors qu'il a un choix à faire. Voldemort tué, Harry peut prendre sa place. Sans nécessairement répandre la destruction dans le monde, mais en possédant des pouvoirs exceptionnels, presque jamais vus depuis l'ère des Fondateurs de Poudlard. Avec ses pouvoirs "classiques" de sorcier et ses nombreux pouvoirs cachés encore amplifiés, il pourrait atteindre une puissance lui conférant presque l'invincibilité, sans que personne ne puisse le contraindre à en faire autrement. Ses parents sont morts, son protecteur, Dumbledore, également, ses amis Ron et Hermione aussi, et vraisemblablement, c'est le cas de nombreux sorciers : qu'est-ce qui retiendrait Harry ? Ne pourrait-il pas utiliser ces pouvoirs pour faire un monde meilleur, même s'il est le seul à le vouloir ? Toutefois, en pensant à tout ses proches décédés, il se rappelle d'eux, et il pense à leur réaction s'ils vivaient encore et apprenaient ce que le Survivant deviendrait et comment il se détournerait du Bien. Le premier choix devient alors inacceptable, pour le sorcier, qui vient de comprendre ce que voulait dire Dumbledore quand il disait que l'amour allait sauver Harry. Ce dernier fait alors le second choix : en levant sa propre baguette magique, et en détruisant celle de Voldemort au lieu de l'attraper, il conjure alors la Trace du Mal, et répare ce qu'elle a corrompu, sans savoir précisément ce que cela veut dire. Cependant, la baguette de Voldemort n'est pas immédiatement détruite : alors que Harry sent une forte douleur au front, elle bouge, comme tenue par un sorcier invisible, et lance un sort qui semble très complexe. Là, dans un craquement sonore, Mr Weasley apparaît devant la baguette, mort, et cette dernière lance un éclair de lumière rouge sur le père de Ron, qui fait soudain un bond totalement inattendu : il vient de retrouver la vie. Alors que Mr Weasley et Harry sont encore paralysés de stupeur, la baguette magique de Voldemort fait subir le même traitement à l'avant dernière victime du combat. Et ainsi de suite...Au fil du temps, toutes les victimes de Voldemort, ou des Mangemorts, sont rescussitées, depuis que la Trace du Mal a été invoquée, lors de la tentative de meurtre de Harry par Voldemort. [J'ai également pensé à faire revivre les parents de Harry. Même si, selon la définition stricte de la Trace du Mal que j'ai donnée, ils devraient rester morts, ils auraient pu être "ramenés", comme vraie origine de la Trace du Mal. Cependant, trop de "Happy End" tue le "Happy End". Est-ce que le sort des Mangemorts suffit (c.f explications plus loin), ou est-ce que les parents de Harry devraient rester dans leur tombe ? Je n'ai jamais réussi à me décider, donc on admettra que les deux scénarii sont avérés. Entre temps, Dumbledore, revenu à la vie, fournit des explications détaillées à Harry : le sort de magie blanche utilisé involontairement par Voldemort lors de sa resurrection ne permettait pas que le "protecteur" survive, lorsque le "protégé" était magiquement tué. Ainsi, Voldemort devait mourir. Toutefois, celui-ci s'était déjà protégé de la mort magique depuis longtemps : la Marque des Ténèbres, fruit de recherches acharnées de la part de Voldemort, était une protection de magie noire très puissante, qui permettait à Voldemort de transférer tout Sortilège de Mort vers un de ses Mangemorts. Cependant, Voldemort devant mourir, il meurt...et ses Mangemorts avec. Ainsi, la Trace du Mal est définitivement conjurée, et les victimes de la guerre reviennent à la vie...Harry semble prêt à croire que tout est pour le mieux, mais Dumbledore, montrant le corps des Malefoy, déclare que le Bien n'est pas toujours juste. De plus, les soupçons de Harry sont confirmés : la Trace du Mal conjurée, Harry n'a plus de cicatrice, et perd les pouvoirs qu'elle lui conférait : restent ses pouvoirs cachés bénéfiques, mais Harry a bien fait d'apprendre à transplaner, car il ne peut plus se téléporter à sa guise. [A la fin des résurrections, les parents de Harry reviennent éventuellement à la vie (c.f plus haut), ce qui donne lieu à des retrouvailles assez surprenantes. Au final, la Gazette du Sorcier risque fort d'être à court de pages, le lendemain, pour relater les nouvelles : entre la disparition définitive de Voldemort et la réapparition d'un grand nombre de personnes à Stonehedge, sans compter la bataille de Poudlard, il y a bien trop de nouvelles pour tout journal...

Après la fin, un gros épilogue était donc prévu : il comporterait, entre autres, l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier, les rédacteurs ayant réussi à caser "comme par magie" un article gigantesque sur les derniers évènements à Poudlard et Stonehedge, ainsi que ce que deviennent les personnages après cet épisode mémorable : un mariage entre Ron et Hermione était prévu, et tous deux, ainsi que Harry [qui aurait éventuellement eu de longues discussions avec ses parents deviennent des Aurors réputés (l'héroïsme de Ron et Hermione et les actes exceptionnels de Harry rendent ridicule la possibilité qu'ils soient refusés par le Ministère...).

Ma fic' HP6 :

Accessible en version RTF ici : http://efaraj.free.fr/fics/Fic...rtf

Accessible en version DOC ici : http://efaraj.free.fr/fics/Fic...doc

Je ne mettrai bien sûr pas ma fic' dans ce message

Voici des liens pour la consulter en ligne :

Ma fic' HP7 incomplète :

Accessible en version RTF ici : http://efaraj.free.fr/fics/Fic2...rtf

Accessible en version RTF ici, avec les notes de fin : http://efaraj.free.fr/fics/Fic2full...rtf

Là encore, je ne mettrai pas mal fic' dans ce message

Voici des liens pour la consulter en ligne :

les notes de fin, version "ultra-brute". A noter que j'ai écrit ces notes pour moi-même, donc ne vous étonnez pas du style que j'emploie, et de l'ordre chaotique de ces notes :

[Harry apprend par Dumbledore que Voldemort projette "d'envahir" Poudlard

Faire un peu gambader () Harry dans le château, pour une bonne escapade avec tous les "bons" éléments : Cape d'Invisibilité, Carte du Maraudeur, Harry + Ron + Hermione, Rogue et Rusard qui s'amusent à patrouiller et qui empêchent Harry de se servir de son pouvoir de téléportation, ce qui pimente la situation --- Situation de base ; Harry s'exerce dans la salle commune vide avec son pouvoir, en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, qui ne font rien de particulier. Au moment où Harry ouvre un vortex vers l'autre bout du château pour s'entraîner, Ron trébuche et tombe dedans -- A l'aide des Miroirs de Communication, ils se parlent : Rusard est assez proche de Ron, mais par chance, il était occupé à chasser Peeves pendant que Ron se matérialisait. Cependant, Harry et Hermione ne peuvent pas venir le rechercher de cette manière ; ils doivent donc prendre la Cape et partir à la recherche de Ron, dans les couloirs munis de plusieurs patrouilleurs à cause de Voldemort...D'ailleurs, quand ils réussissent à repartir et qu'ils sont près de la Salle sur Demande, ils voient un Mangemort en sortir discrètement ! Grâce à la Cape, ils ont un avantage et ils capturent le Mangemort, puis ils vont voir Dumbledore, le Mangemort en lévitation caché sous la Cape, mais ils rencontrent Rusard en chemin. Celui-ci veut les punir, mais ils le convainquent d'aller voir Dumbledore tous ensemble, et celui-ci "cassera" Rusard

Match contre Poufsouffle : pour une fois, faire un peu perdre Harry (tombe de son balai, Dispositif du balai trafiqué (Harry pense à tort que c'est Malefoy ? -- Car c'est un "débutant" qui aurait "attaqué" le balai en plein match -- Hermione tente de rétablir le balai de Harry, Ron court chercher Dumbledore, Harry voit le Vif d'Or en haut, se précipite dessus, mais son balai "rue", Harry tombe, réussit à se ralentir un peu par Télékinésie, est assomé, le balai revient (Eclair de Feu, eh )... -- En fait, c'est un Mangemort sous Cape d'Invisibilité qui a fait le coup, pris lorsque Dumbledore tente de convaincre Harry à propos de Malefoy), autre...)

Idées pour les Malefoy : Voldemort confie une mission à Lucius, celle-ci échoue, Voldemort tente de faire assassiner Lucius, celui-ci en réechappe de justesse, Dumbledore les protège, il vient à la rencontre de Harry, avec Malefoy, et explique la situation : Malefoy reste non amical, Harry n'est d'abord pas d'accord avec Dumbledore, mais celui-ci évoque une comparaison avec Voldemort ; Harry est finalement d'accord, et Malefoy rejoint les rangs du Bien. Cependant, il fut obligé de porter la Marque des Ténèbres un peu avant, et lors du grand combat final, lorsque Voldemort se tuera en tentant de tuer Harry (il a pris son sang acte de magie blanche qu'il ignore :P), Malefoy mourra comme tous les autres Mangemorts de sa Marque qui servait à protéger Voldemort de la mort (mais la Trace du Mal devait être conjurée)

Cours Anti-magie noire avec Rogue (Perce-Entrailles, Empoisonnement) & cours avancés de magie avec Dumbledore (Multiplicité de Pensée)

Pourquoi ne pas faire intervenir un ou des génie(s), une fois ? Les génies n'ont pas d'apparence propre (brume magique), mais se métamorphosent à volonté.

Combat final : 4 Dispositifs des 4 Fondateurs : Gryffondor : Hippogriffes de pierre, Poufsouffle : dôme, Serpentard : changement de lieu (Stonehedge ?) ?, Serdaigle ?

Duel Harry-Voldemort à Stonehedge, mais comme il y a la Remontée des Sortilèges, ils se battent de la main gauche, sans baguette+ avec leur capacités (ne pas oublier les deux gros rochers manipulés par Télékinésie qui terrorisent Harry...) + avec la protection du dôme d'or de la Remontée (anti-Mangemorts et Ordre), et quand Voldy meurt, sa baguette s'élève, et Harry a la choix entre avoir les pouvoirs de Voldy et conjurer la Trace du Mal. L'amour le sauvera ainsi

Le petit mot de la fin :

Voilà, c'est fini, même si ce n'est pas de la façon dont je l'espérais. Même malgré les petits déboires qu'a connu cette fic', ce fut un grand plaisir de l'écrire, et surtout, d'avoir des lecteurs aussi sympas.

Sachez que j'ai lu avec attention tout encouragement ou commentaire adressé pour ma fic', même si je n'ai pas forcément pu répondre à tout, et je remercie tous mes lecteurs, quels qu'ils soient, en particulier ceux ayant réagi à cette fic' par toutes sortes de reviews et autres commentaires : vos réactions étaient toujours lues, même quand je semblais mort ;)


End file.
